Guardian Diaries-Book2-Luz en el Oscuro- Part2- Rage of the Wilderness
by Moon Lantern
Summary: Abandoning the haven of their homes, Harry, Gallardo, Hermione and Ron must embark on perilous journey to find and destroy the Horcruxes. But can they trust their informant and avoid a dead end? Can they evade the Death Eaters, the vicious Cult of Rivarians and the powerful Dolgaron Clan? Contains strong violence, death, implied suggestive references and upsetting scenes.
1. Chapter 1- Valkyrie

The Guardian Diaries- Luz en el Oscuro

Part 2- Rage of the Wilderness

Chapter 1- Valkryie

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, guys. Here's Part 2- Rage of the Wilderness. Please read and review, give feedback and feel free to get in touch.**

**Contains strong violence, character death and an implied suggestive reference.**

* * *

_31st December 1997_

The peaceful greenery of the golden field was disturbed by the violent beating of the scaly wings of an air serpent, it screeched as its masked master gave chase to two men, who ran across the field.

"Spread out!" ordered Harry his companion, who let out a laugh before spreading further away. _"Protego!" _roared Harry, pointing his holly wand and deflecting a curse. _"Tornad Frio!"_ he roared, sending a gush of a very cold wind at the air serpent, which began writhing its long snake like body and screaming in a shrill pitch.

Harry's companion, Gallardo, even had to wince and hold his ear, as a high pitch ringing echoed.

The serpent's master prepared to fire another curse, this time at Gallardo. But the latter raised his wand, cleared his mind and thought: "_Enduro!"_

The mercenary's curse shot out and was met half way by Gallardo's green coloured wand chi. The air serpent rushed ahead and the mercenary had to struggle to retain his grip and control, as both wand's chis rammed against each other, creating a weighty sensation on both their arms.

Gallardo exhaled with confident strength as he yanked and strafed to the right. A magical green cord pulled the mercenary, and with him his beast, jerkingly to the side.

_"Diffindo!" _Harry hissed, pointing at the serpent's neck, where a gashing cut appeared, causing blood to come leaking out. The creature began to lose its aerial balance, as Gallardo circled his wand, and with it the cord and thrust a jolt of energy at the mercenary, who was nearly blasted off his steed, but managed to cling on. He fumbled with his wand but failed to complete another spell, as his air serpent fell crashing to the ground, behind a group of trees.

Gallardo grinned at Harry, before dashing across the grass, over a patch of melting snow towards the fallen beast, which lay with its mouth open and fangs open. Its master lay under it, deceased.

"Nice shot!" Gallardo remarked, feeling the mercenary's pulse.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "Good wand lock. Someone we recognise?"

"No," Gallardo answered, removing their attacker's mask. On his person were knives, wands, potions and bags of gold, no doubt from his past kills. "He's a professional bounty hunter. Yaxley must have alerted him. Did he really think we would announce where we were heading, unless it was a trap?"

"Well, he was stuck in Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm meant that once he left he won't remember where he was."

"Let's bury him," Gallardo suggested, after a moment of silence.

Harry agreed. They took off his trophies and magically dug a hole, before levitating him into the ground and covering him with earth. They left the air serpent's carcass where it was, as they were unable to do anything for that.

"Why would Yaxley contact a bounty hunter?" Harry asked, suddenly. "I mean, he didn't have a Death Eater's tattoo- I checked."

"Maybe, they're getting desperate," Gallardo suggested.

"Maybe," Harry said. "Still, despite your improvement in combat, it seemed a little easy..."

Gallardo rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a shrill screech echoed in the distance. Their hearts thudded with shock.

"Let's get back to camp."

They ran into nearby forest, full of tall and strong evergreen trees, which nobly shielded the companions from the harsh wind, rain, hail and snow, yet allowed the sun's rays to break through. They breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the chirping of birds, confirming that they were entering a sanctuary, where the Arods had banished creatures like air serpents from their forest hundreds of years ago. A few yards into the forest was a tent.

Gallardo walked over and entered it before holding the flap open for Harry. "Knock, knock," he smiled placidly, as he looked inside.

It was bigger on the inside, like a heart of a good person radiating a sense of safety in a very cold and chilly climate. There were about six booths erected, holding four beds, a bathroom and a kitchen, with a table. In one of the beds, lay Ron Weasely, tired, worn and injured from not Disapparating properly. Hermione was feeding him some hot soup as he lay back nursing the bandage on his right side. She looked up and smiled at them entering, Ron grinned painfully.

"How're you holding?" Harry asked.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said, confidently.

Gallardo nodded and swallowed, and let out a chuckle. "We got what we went back for," he said, brandishing a file from his rucksack.

"We were chased by a bounty hunter," Harry informed. "Spoils." He motioned to the gold, potions and wands that Gallardo had set on the floor.

"I'm not comfortable with this," Hermione muttured, but with a touch of a proud smile.

"Well, he was a bounty hunter, and we thought that his stolen possessions would be more beneficial to the world in our hands," Gallardo grinned.

"OK," Hermione nodded, beaming.

"We also managed got a few essentials from Grimmauld Place," Harry informed. "Yaxley's still there, though.

"We brought some dittany, more medication, food, books, clothes and Vanessa Valkyrie's file."

"And not to mention, some nice tea and sugar!" Gallardo grinned, and the others joined in.

"We'll have to continue our search tomorrow," Ron murmured.

"Yes, it's nearly nightfall," Gallardo said. "I'll do sentry duty tonight," he said, adjusting the wand scabbard on the right side of his belt. He smiled and put on his grey and black hooded coat. Grabbing a stool, he bade his companions goodnight and stepped outside into the chilli dusk sky. He could make out the last rays of light fading from the canopy holes of the trees. He smiled at the beauty and sighed.

"Hey," Hermione came from inside the tent, dressed in her shoes and a coat over her dark blouse. "I just thought you might like some company."

"Be my guest," Gallardo chirped; he rose and offered her his seat, as he summoned a good rock for him to sit on. Within minutes Hermione had boiled some hot tea for them both and added some white jasmine flowers, and blossomed them with a wave of her wand. The tea bubbled and let of an aromatic scent, blessing the two of them.

A small maripabird- a cross between a butterfly, with its blue and yellow wings, and a mockingbird, with its sing song voice and tiny beak, fluttured into the scenery and hovered before the two, as if chatting to them.

"Look at that!" Gallardo muttured excitedly.

"It's beautiful," Hermione assented.

Gallardo conjured up another little bowl and poured some of his tea inside, before placing it before the maripabird and summoning it with a teeth kiss. The maripabird eagerly placed itself on the cup and took a sip with its tiny beak. Gallardo could swear that it smiled, so he smiled back as it perched itself on his hand.

"Gallardo, this is a maripabird of Andar!" Hermione whispered. "According to legend it can cast luck and fortune upon whoever it decides to perch itself on! It might even grant a wish! Especially... on..."

A clock in the distance struck twelve at midnight, sending chimes and the sound of fireworks in the distance.

"New Years day!" Hermione said. "Happy New Year! Go on, Gallardo, make a wish, who knows it may come true!"

Gallardo's smile faded, he swallowed and sighed, looking ahead. His wrist band with the words_ "Remember Who You Are, Wherever You Are. You're on my Mind, Just Like a Maripabird from Andar!" _written in lime green crept into his mind like a stubborn leach draining his energy.

"Will it give us all the Horcruxes and everything we need to defeat our enemies?" he asked sceptically.

Hermione did not answer.

"Thought so," he croaked. He released the creature, letting it flutter away into the cold night. "Luck and fortune are fickle friends, they leave just as the going gets tough. Always have!"

"Gallardo, we have to stay strong," Hermione consoled worriedly.

"Yeah, strength, hope and true companionship and loyalty are far better!" Gallardo replied, sipping some more tea. He looked at a nearby stream where he could see a parade of water lillies, gracefully swimming down, without a care. He sighed.

"Happy New Year!" he said, smiling wistfully. He rose to his feet, leaving a baffled Hermione sitting down.

"We'll get through this," he whispered, regaining his usual self. "We all will!"

* * *

_2nd January 1998_

Marcena strode quickly across the pebbled path, cautiously looking over her shoulder. She wore a black maxi skirt, a cropped collar blue blouse, a purple and black checked scarf and a purple coat. A green ruck sack was strapped over her shoulder, which grew weary with tension. She checked that her wand was still in her coat pocket and breathed a short sigh of relief.

Her mother had been kind enough to walk her near to her destination, but Marcena had wanted to make the rest of the journey on her own, partly because if- God forbid- something were to happen then Dasia and Eduardo would need their mother.

"Marcena?" called a voice.

"Y-yes?" wand drawn, she spun on her heel to see Remus Lupin, smiling at her.

"What's your favourite ice cream flavour?" Lupin asked.

"Bubbled milk chocolate," she replied. "When did you marry Vala?"

Lupin looked dumbfounded and a little uneasy. "That's not my wife's name..."

Marcena burst out laughing with relief. "I know!" she grinned. "Her name's Dora!"

Lupin nodded and laughed. "For a minute I thought you were an imposter!"

"Sorry, Remus," Marcena said. "I had to."

"Anyway, shall we walk on?" he asked.

"Let's go." They walked on side by side, as Marcena could admire the scenery of the path decorated by green grass, a field of corn to their right, a procession of trees to the flanks of the path further up. But the two turned to a slope heading downwards to the left. After walking for a bit and making small talk, they saw a small brown oval shaped door in a little shed underneath a mound of earth.

"Well, Marcena, you are officially a Secondary Keeper!" Lupin announced.

"Are we seeing Frodo?" Marcena jested.

Lupin laughed. "No, but we are seeing some folks you know." He tapped the door with his wand and said_: "Reithian!"_

The door flew open and the two quickly entered a corridor which led to a hall with a navy carpet and wooden tables. In the spacious room stood a few book shelves a few desks with papers scattered around and a coffee machine in the corner. A lit fireplace jumped out at Marcena, as she felt the warmth.

"Hello, Marcena!" Lee Jordan called. "Oh, God, I feel so under dressed!" He was wearing a casual tracksuit.

"Hey!" she replied. "I'm good, Lee, how are you?"

"You here for Potterwatch, aren't you?" Lee asked. "Have a seat!" He conjured up a few cushioned chairs for them to sit on. "Hey, Swan! Noble! Come on, there's someone here for us!"

Before Marcena could sit, she caught sight of Katie Bell and Michael Goodman come through the door on the right of the hall. Both smiled at her and showed a lot of happiness to see her. Katie hugged her; whereas Michael patted her on the back and just grinned shyly, making her laugh nervously, as she was not expecting this. They all sat down and Lee got down to business.

"OK, you've got a lot of experience in helping at a children's home, you were a prefect, you helped tutor some younger years. Michael tells me that you relayed important communication when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts last year and you took the injured to the hospital wing."

Marcena nodded, looking touched, as she silently thanked Michael, who nodded back.

"Yeah, I did, it was-"

"Marcena, you do understand that this isn't a paid job, right? We will only be able to pay for expenses, you'll have to find an alternative part time job, say... in the local Muggle village if you want to buy clothes or anything? We'll have-"

"To keep moving if we ever risk getting blown and we could be under constant danger for our lives? Yes, Lee, I totally understand," Marcena answered.

"So, why do you still want to do this?" Lupin quizzed.

Marcena inhaled. "Most people don't know who to believe or trust anymore. The Ministry's been taken over by Death Eater loyalists, The Daily Prophet keeps lying all the time, people are being brainwashed with lies and half truths and they fear for their lives. It seems as if that anyone who speaks out gets persecuted! But I want to help change all that. I want to give people something that they can rely on and trust in these dark times, I want to give them the fair and balanced truth!"

They all nodded, listening intently. Katie and Michael had a grin on their faces.

"The truth won't come to us, so we have to go and find it. Someone that I was very close to... someone I'm still close to taught me that doing the right thing and challenging greed, corruption and the big bullies inspires others and gives the bullies something to be afraid of. I know that Harry and his friends are out doing something and I want to give them hope and let them know that there are still fair minded people willing to help them."

For a few seconds, the whole room just nodded in agreement, intrigue and awe, which gave Marcena boost of confidence.

"One more thing," Katie began. "We all go by nick names when we're on air. I'm Swan, Michael's Noble, Lupin's Romulus and Lee's River. Kingsley, who's not here, goes by Royal. What would you call yourself?"

"Verdadera," Marcena replied, after a short pause. "Yeah, I'm Verdadera."

"Truth seeker?" Lupin pondered.

Lee looked at all of his colleagues and they nodded in assent. "Verdadera, you're hired!"

* * *

_3rd January 1998_

Gallardo grimaced and tensed his muscles as the rough and snake like vines remained tightly wrapped around both of his arms, which were tied to two trees. The cords cut into his skin, creating fresh cuts and teasing his older ones, as his arms began to burn with anger and pain. His bag lay just feet from him, all he had to do was reach it!

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, which was harder because he had been running just before- running from many things. But now he couldn't run anymore, he had to get out!

With an almighty tug and a twist, the cords on his right hand snapped free. Gallardo beamed with optimism and easily pulled his left with his whole body. His arms had been bruised and grazed, and an acute pain dashed through him, but he sighed as he sipped some water. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out and bit into a very juicy apple.

"Fantastic!" he declared to himself, before effortlessly making his way back to his camp, each bite filling him with refreshing energy.

He entered the tent to find Harry anxiously pacing, Hermione was tending to Ron again, who was lying down.

"Guys..." Gallardo began. "What happened?"

"Harry couldn't make a Patronus!" Ron informed.

"What?" Gallardo chuckled. "Of course he can, he taught the whole DA!"

But a glance at Harry's sullen face confirmed Ron's remark.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know!" Harry replied. "I just couldn't! It just wouldn't form!"

"Oh, come on!" Ron groaned and rose to kick a bag, which was lying on the floor. "I haven't eaten for yonks!"

"Why don't you try getting past the Dementors, then?"

"I would!" roared Ron. "But in case you haven't noticed, my arm's in a cast!"

"That's convenient."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded.

"Guys, will you all calm down?" Gallardo diffused.

"Where were the hell were you?" Harry cried.

"Whoa!" Gallardo yelled.

"Harry, that's it!" Hermione beamed, before Gallardo could reply."Give me the locket!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"The Horcrux, give it to me, please!"

Harry took off the locket and a smile crept up on his face. He let out a sigh of relief.

"How's that feel?" Hermione asked.

"Much better!" Harry said. "You mean... wow... this is actually cursed?"

"I think so," Hermione replied. "I think that we should take turns wearing it."

"That's a good idea," Gallardo assented. "Guys, I've got something for us." He reached inside his bag and pulled out what looked like a juicy green potato. "Look at this! Some Yembas!"

"What's a Yembas?" Harry asked.

"Who cares, so long as you can eat it?" Ron reached out his hand.

"Where did you find this?" Hermione asked, as Ron took it and split it into two before taking a bite. "I thought they were rare in this country?"

"They are, but there was this Yembas tree just growing," Gallardo replied. "It was the only one, so I took a few."

"This-is-delicious!" Ron complimented. "Bellissimo!"

"It tastes even better when boiled," Hermione said, taking some out of Gallardo's bag.

Within a few minutes, they were absorbing the taste and aroma of this vegetable, which tasted like a sweet potato, tomato and pasta merged together. Apparently, it had healing powers, both physically and mentally.

"So, where is the next Horcrux?" Ron asked eagerly, after they'd all finished. He'd been saying the same thing over and over, expecting the others to come up with ideas. Dumbledore had said that Voldemort was most likely to store them in places of high importance to him. The orphanage, where he had lived; Borgin and Burke's, where he worked; Hogwarts, where he had stayed and studied; and Albania, where he had self-exiled himself for a number of years.

The orphanage was now demolished; they agreed that Borgin and Burke's was not a place where he could easily hide a Horcrux- an expert would be able to easily spot it, or worse- sell it into unsafe hands.

"I think Albania is a good place to start," Gallardo said. "What was he doing there?"

"Yeah, Albania. It shouldn't take more than an afternoon to search a whole country!" Ron remarked sarcastically.

"Look, I know it's not ideal, but it begs the question- 'why Albania?' What's there in Albania?" Gallardo insisted. "What attracted him there? I have a hunch he had some help there. The Albanian Ministry of Magic must have had some idea that he was there, and what he could be doing.

"I'm not sure that'll lead anywhere," Hermione dissented. "He'd already made the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket. I think he'd already made something belonging to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He wouldn't have made anything from Marteslon, because he didn't consider him worthy of being a founder. Plus Dumbledore's certain that the sixth is Nagini, and she's not in Albania, she's always with Vol-"

"Don't say that name!" Ron snapped. "I've told you not to say it

"Ron, stop it, all right?" Gallardo said impatiently, before turning to Hermione again. "But, he could have made the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw one in Albania, think about it- everything else we know exactly what it was and where he found it. He'd have to go there for a reason!"

"Or it could be at Hogwarts," Harry suggested. "He felt more at home there than anywhere."

"Mate, this is You-Know-Who we're talking about, not you," Ron said.

"I know that," Harry replied, heated. "But he hated the orphanage, he spent all of his possible holidays there."

"But, wouldn't Dumbledore have found it?" Hermione said.

"Dumbledore told me that not even he would pretend to know every single place at Hogwarts. Think about it, Vol-"

"Don't-say-his-effing-name!" Ron snarled.

"Fine, You-Know-Who then!" Harry snapped, boiling with rage.

"Riddle, would have explored many places at Hogwarts, seeing as how fascinated he was by the place," Gallardo said. "Meaning that Hogwarts is a potential place for a Horcrux."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Hermione breathed and nodded whilst raising her hands. "OK, good point. But, didn't you say that Dumbledore thought that Riddle wanted to make a Horcrux after he came to ask for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job?"

"Yes, he did."

"But he didn't get the chance did he; Dumbledore refused him?"

"And with good reason!" Gallardo chuckled.

"So, it can't be at Hogwarts, can it?"

"Fine, forget Hogwarts, then," Harry sighed and left the tent for some much needed air.

A harsh wind blew in from the outside causing them all to shiver with cold, as a few flakes of snow invaded their tents.

_"Helio!"_ Hermione said. A warm and yellow orb glowed in the middle of the tent, heating up the room, and casting the coldness away. But it would get colder still, sooner or later.

* * *

_5th January 1998_

A few days later, the companions were in exactly the same place as they were, except much hungrier and with little idea of where to go. The Yembas had run out and the tree had disappeared.

"How could you forget something like that?" Hermione had hissed.

"I don't know, it's just gone- not there anymore!" Gallardo replied defensively.

"I don't have the time or the energy for this!" Hermione had cried angrily.

"Nor do I," Gallardo had croaked, brushing his growing stubble with his hands before leaving the tent.

Harry had returned with some fish and apples, a serious necessity as Gallardo's Yembas and apples had run out very quickly. During the company's famine periods, Ron was very irritable, even without the locket on. Hermione bore reasonably well, except for her slightly hotter temper when things went wrong. Gallardo felt really light headed and was slow to suggest ideas, but would retreat into quiet meditation to steady himself, to avoid him from thinking about an uncomfortable conversation he'd had with his brother. He found himself hoping and praying (without knowing who to) that his family were OK- he had to believe that they would be.

Harry was the least affected because of what the Dursley's had put him through. The look on everyone's faces when he brought the food was enough to tell them that it would be joyful gathering, full of laughter. Even though they would move to another area soon, they would part nostalgically after admiring the greenery and beauty of the landscape, which lay untouched by the hand of darkness.

They tucked in very quickly and ate the fish and apples. Hermione put a hand on Gallardo's arm. She opened her mouth to speak.

"It's OK," Gallardo nodded, waving his hand, smiling.

"So, what next?" Ron asked, once they were done.

"First, you're going to clean up after yourself!" Hermione ordered.

Ron scowled but obliged and binned his leftover fish bone.

"The only leads we have are Hogwarts and Albania," Harry sighed. "I'd rather rule out Hogwarts first, though."

"But, Harry," Hermione protested. "There's always a risk that someone might stumble across it."

"Hermione, if you really want to go to Albania, I'll take you one day, I promise!" Ron retorted. Gallardo and Harry laughed, while Hermione blushed and shot them a disapproving look.

"I'd rather avoid Albania if I can help it," Ron continued.

Gallardo had taken a look at the Nuri Lamp that he had been given by Dumbledore. The note had read: _"To Gallardo Horatio Clive Eagle, I leave you the Nuri Lamp. May it give you light in times of darkness." _

The Nuri Lamp was shaped like an oil lamp, with an enchanted space which held a poem written by Dumbledore, which was very baffling but seemed to suggest that while things may not be clear now, in time they will be. It was attached to a small wooden box, with the words '_Only the worthy shall be able to look inside me, so search and look inside'. _This box refused to open or even be summoned. He wished that this lamp could help them now, to light the way into the rest of the quest. It was then where he had the idea.

"There is one other source we can turn to," Gallardo said thoughtfully. "She has information on Diablus, she may have information on the fifth Horcrux." He brandished a brown file.

"Vanessa Valkryie," Harry commentated aloud. "Insider for the Order on Diablus. Posing as a Wizard Salon Entreperneur and girlfriend of Donald Carlisle- a corporal of Diablus. I think we might start making some progress!"

Ron looked at the case file at the picture of an East Asian looking girl, with moderately slanted eyes and long straight black hair.

"Her contacts are Dasos Creek and Porthos Podmore?" Harry asked. "Any relation to Sturgis Podmore?"

"Yes, they're brothers," Ron answered. "Porthos is slightly more well kept than his brother and younger too. Has anyone met Dasos Creek?"

"Vaguely," Gallardo replied. "Both hang around the town of Lewisham, in Llewyllenshire, don't they?"

"Then that's where we shall go!" Hermione jumped up from her seat. "To Lewisham, then!"

* * *

"Here's you order, sir!" Marcena said, after she emptied the fragrant strawberries from the cup and disposed of them in a nearby bin. She handed a few sugars to the two gents, who thanked her and resumed their talk about an upcoming merger.

"That was a very impressive day, Ms Coleman," the manageress complimented her a few minutes later.

"Thanks," Marcena replied. "By the way, you can call me Clara."

"OK, then, Clara," Mrs Hemmingway, the manageress, laughed. "How would you like to work here at Hemmingway Tea House, as an official part time waitress?"

"I would love that, Mrs Hemmingway! Thank you!" Marcena replied.

"That's good. Call me Anne, by the way. So, I will see you in a few days!"

"Take care. Bye!" Marcena waved and set out into the cold and chilli afternoon. It was a fairly pleasant one, in the town of Trowmill, which was a mile from the Potterwatch head quarters. The town lay before a steep hill, it was not too big, nor was it so small that a new arrival would attract immediate attention. Marcena knew that she couldn't attract too much. She needed to pay for essentials like clothes, as Potterwatch was short on money. Katie, or Laila Beak as she was sometimes known as, helped her to find work. She had come up with the alias of Clara Coleman, and she couldn't afford to be found out as Marcena Sempatho. The Ministry had been infiltrated by Death Eaters and the Minister, Pius Thicknesse, was a puppet who would do their bidding. If there was any chance that either of the Potterwatch crew were to be blown, then they would all have to relocate.

Marcena shuddered as she made her way through the park. Suddenly, a figure clicked his fingers, making her jump.

"Oh, my God, Michael!" Marcena yelped. "Why did you that for?"

"Sorry, just knew that you were drifting, when you shouldn't," Michael shrugged his shoulders. "How was your day?"

"Yeah," grinned Marcena. "It was great! I got hired!"

"That's great!" Michael replied. "Listen, are you ready for your first assignment?"

"Of course!" she smiled eagerly, as they quickened their pace towards the edge of the town.

"Do you know who Field Marshal Byron Mountain is?" Michael asked.

Marcena nodded. "He was the leader of the British Wizarding Army. He's been found dead because of a major gas leak, apparently."

"Do you think that's true?"

Marcena thought for a second before replying: "No, I don't." She shuddered with goosebumps. "He was majorly against compulsory conscription, no pun intended."

"Something that the Thicknesse government were in favour of," Michael added, after checking his surroundings. "Mountain would always veto many of the moves to make conscription compulsory."

"Killing him would give Vol-!" Marcena began, but Michael hushed her sternly.

"Don't say his name!" he hissed. "Don't you know that that name is taboo?"

"What are you talking about?" Marcena questioned. "Fear of a name-"

"They use it to track members of the Order!" Michael cried. "Inside the HQ we're protected by the Fidelius Charm, but outside... one mention of his name and you could put us all in danger!"

Marcena swallowed with redness. "Oh...OK... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"No, I'm sorry, Marcena," Michael shook his head. "You didn't know."

"So, killing Mountain would allow Riddle a chance to force everyone to fight for him, wouldn't it?"

"That's right," Michael smiled again. "Go back to the HQ and pack some stuff. We are going to find out what happened to Byron Mountain."

Marcena felt very nervous as she packed a water bottle, transmitter, recording device and a small camera, along with a Hydro-sonic ball. Her hands shook as she took a sip to steady herself. The water trickled into her body and she sighed. She reminded herself of why she chose to come here, of why she deserved to be here, despite the thousand questions in her mind.

"Are you ready, Marcena?" Michael grinned, knocking on her door. He wore a dark red shirt and a teal overcoat and a black hat.

"Ready!" Marcena chirped, with more confidence than she felt. "Yeah, I'm ready.

"How are we going to get in to his house? Will it not be crawling with Death Eaters?"

"That's why we have this?" Michael replied, pulling out a long silver cloak. He put it over his shoulders; immediately his whole body except his head vanished. "A cloak of invisibility!"

Marcena beamed. "Wow! I guess we're really doing this!" She jumped to her feet with her enchanted purse around her shoulders and followed Michael through the hall, where Katie and Lupin were munching on a snack. Michael and Marcena were wished with luck as they stepped into the corridor and out into the dark evening.

"Right, we're going to apparate," Michael informed. "Are you ready, Marcena Sempatho?" He held out his arm for her.

"Yes," Marcena replied. She took a deep breath and held his arm. Her heart began racing, and suddenly it skipped a beat as the duo spun on their heels. Crack!

Within a blink, there was an acute shortness of breath as they were teleported to a completely new place.

"Where are we?" Marcena asked, pinching her nose at a nearby black bin. They seemed to be in an alleyway. Michael motioned for her to follow him out. He began ascending a number of steps and when he reached the top he breathed out.

Marcena followed him and peered through a pair of trees and some green grass. She looked upon a city with hundreds of lights, glowing like gold fishes. There was one house that stood out, as it was larger and greyer than the others, but all lights were off and it looked so much darker than the other houses.

"Erubian Manor!" Michael announced, once it was obvious what Marcena was looking at. "Family manor of the Mountains." His expression turned more grim. "Somehow they managed to bypass the Fidelius Charm."

"So how come we can see it?" Marcena asked.

"Because I was a Secondary Keeper," Michael said. "Meaning that all the Secret Keepers have died, so all the Secondary Keepers have been upgraded. I'm a Secret Keeper, and I've given you permission to access Erubian Manor. Come on."

They quickly paced towards the manor, as soon as they got close they sensed the air smelling like fragrant flowers. They then noticed many shrubs, including a lavender. They moved to the door and Michael unlocked the door with his wand and slowly pushed the door open.

Marcena took this as a cue to draw her own wand. She followed him inside the dark entrance corridor of the house. A grand yet cold breeze greeted them as they entered, their footsteps echoed on the wooden floor. Despite there being no cobwebs, it felt like they were entering an ancient ruin.

_"Lumos!" _Marcena whispered, emitting a light from her wand. The corridor led to a large room, possibly a lounge or study. There was a staircase to their left, with red ropes as railings, and a dark green carpet leading up to the second story.

_"Homenum Revelio!" _hissed Michael and waited for a moment, before breathing a sigh of relief. "No one else here. Marcena, do you want to explore the house?"

"OK," she replied. "Shall I take the downstairs?"

Michael nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Marcena edged towards the lounge and an immediate chill brushed against her. She was still armed with her wand as she creaked the door open, a burnt up smell of incense could be felt.

The lounge was filled with books, a desk and sofas, there was also a burnt out fire place, under a chimney.

In between the sofas lay a man, roughly in his late fifties or early sixties, his hand just inches away from a wand. On the table lay a book, turned over and half open, the title read_ Arthur and Lancelot _. There was also a spilled tea cup and a wand scabbard and belt on the table.

But Marcena froze as she caught sight of two other bodies; two young girls and a boy lay in a heap in the corner, their eyes wide open and their skin emaciated and pallid, but lifeless. There were cuts and bruises on their small faces and limbs.

Marcena couldn't take it any longer, as she began shaking and struggling to hold back her tears. She breathed and reached over to close their eyelids, just to give them a little bit of peace and dignity.

"He died shielding his grandchildren," a voice said. She looked up to see a grief stricken portrait of a wizard in formal robes. His name: Harris Erubi was carved underneath. "Byron Mountain- the honourable man who was more of a man than those cowards! The man who died protecting his family."

"W-who did this?" Marcena sniffed, struggling to steady herself.

"There were these wizards, in red robes," replied Erubi. "They managed to get inside and... they didn't make demands or anything... you must understand... I had to hide, my young lady! Field Marshal Mountain just threw himself between his grandchildren and said, without any hesitation: 'No, don't hurt them! Leave them be!'"

Marcena wept silent tears as she heard this. She wasn't expecting this, she had expected just one death, maybe a few, but not the death of these innocent children. She imagined their screams, before and during a struggle, and their huddling in the corner in their last moments.

"There are a whole bunch of bodies-!" Michael announced entering the lounge. He took one look at Marcena, and then the bodies before he too felt his spirits leave. "Let's get out of here! Now!" he exclaimed, before grabbing Marcena and disapparating.


	2. Chapter 2- Evasive Informant

Chapter 2- Evasive Informant

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and give feedback!  
**

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Marcena managed to croak. They were back in her dorm at the HQ, and she had not uttered a word since they left Erubian Manor.

"No, I'm sorry," Michael shook his head. "I shouldn't have asked you to come."

"No, I'm glad you did!" Marcena protested.

"Look, we're about to go on air in a few minutes. You should go take a breather."

"I'd like to do it," Marcena said firmly.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I'd like to broadcast to the public what we found. I know that I got... emotional, but I managed to get a lot of information from Lord Erubi," Marcena submitted. "I found out that this was an assassination and I'd like to tell the public that.

"Please," she added. "I knew what I was signing up for and I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Michael blurted, astound.

"I'm positive, thank you!" Marcena smiled.

Michael Goodman looked to the ground, leaned against the door frame of her room and grinned. "OK, Verdadera. Brush up, you're about to go on air!"

* * *

Marcena proudly strode towards the broadcaster that Lee and Lupin were sharing in one of the rooms. Normally, a field reporter would relay the information from their destination, unless (like today) that proved to be unwise or impossible.

She entered the room and was acknowledged by her colleagues who were sat by a little black machine connected to a glowing and waving white and green flag, which was about the size of an elf.

"Joining us is a new addition to our team," Lee introduced. "She's been collecting some valuable information for us regarding Field Marshal Mountain. One of our field reporters- Verdadera!"

"Thank you, very much, River," Marcena said, taking a seat next to Lupin. "Good evening, people."

"Now, Verdadera, before we talk about your trip to where he lay, we should remind our listeners about who Field Marshal Mountain was. He was the Leader of the British Wizarding Army and a outspoken critic of Death Eaters and the current regime. He was found dead, along with his whole family at his manor. The Ministry puts this down to a tragic leak of poisonous gas. What's your take on that?"

"Well, River, I can honestly say that neither me, Noble or any of the neighbours could smell any gas," Marcena explained. "Some wizards, in red robes, bypassed the Fidelius Charm and murdered Byron Mountain, his family that was upstairs and his grandchildren. He died trying to protect them." Marcena took a deep breath.

"The Ministry wants us to believe that this was down to a gas leak, just like they wanted us to believe that Cedric Diggory's death was nothing but a tragic accident. But that's a lie and an insult to their memory.

"We've been to the scene, and we can tell you, our listeners, that this was a murder, because of the evidence and because Byron Mountain would easily be able to remedy poisonous gas."

"Verdadera, how would you respond to those who believe that this couldn't have been murder as Erubian Manor is under a Fidelius Charm?"

"We need to remind ourselves that a Fidelius Charm is not impossible, though very difficult to overcome. We don't know how exactly it was overcome, maybe by a traitor or maybe by some other coercion or dirty work," Marcena replied. "But what we should take from this is the fact that there are good people prepared to put others before them, people who are prepared to stand up for justice. No matter how many lies Riddle, Diablus and their cronies tell, Byron Mountain's death won't be wasted if we know the truth and we show the courage that he showed throughout his life, especially on the day he died."

"Thank you, Verdadera," Lupin complimented after a short pause. "I'm sure our listeners were moved and inspired by that."

"Thanks, Romulus, and River," she responded, steadying herself trying to keep the tears in. "And thank you to our listeners."

"Indeed," Lupin nodded warmly. "Elsewhere in the news, the search for the brave witch and wizards who posed as Albert Runcorn, Reg Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkins and David Mellows, and rescued many Muggle-borns from false imprisonment, torture and possibly death, continues. We all have an idea who they could be and we wish them all the best, on behalf of good wizards everywhere."

Soon enough, the broadcast had been concluded and Lee Jordan waved his wand to take away the flag's glow; it lowered itself down within a few seconds.

"Well done," Lee smiled.

Marcena thanked him before being hugged and congatulated by Michael and Katie, who had entered.

"That really was amazing, honey!" Katie said. "I think that calls for a celebration!"

"Thanks," Marcena whispered quietly. Katie popped open a bottle and poured everyone a glass, but Marcena couldn't bring herself to drink- so she opted to toast with apple juice instead. She felt relieved that her first assignment was not a complete disaster, but she still felt unhappy that three innocent children had been caught up in this war. Did they even know what was going on?

She chatted and got very friendly with her new colleagues but excused herself after a little over an hour, retiring to her dorm, which she shared with Katie. Marcena dressed into her night clothes; a green tank top and pink bottoms. The image of those three children weighed upon her mind as she sat down. She prayed that her family were OK, as well as everyone that she cared about.

The four rangers who broke into the Ministry and rescued dozens of innocent Muggle borns. Marcena had a very good idea who they might be. She felt glad that they were safe, or at least alive. One of them had told her that she could make the world a better place; the thought of those words gave her a sense of encouragement and energy, as well as heartache and bittersweetness.

"Hey, can I come in?" Michael Goodman asked. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, no, of course not," she sniffed, wiping her eyes quickly. "Come in, Michael!"

He slowly moved towards the space that she'd made for him, but he was moving cautiously, as though she was a lioness who could pounce him, if he wasn't careful.

"You were great," he said. "Today.

"Still are!" he added quickly. "And will be, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Marcena smiled, illuminating her dimples. "Thanks for giving me a chance." She began wiping her eyes again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Michael."

"Don't be, I think that there's something sexy about a girl crying," he winked.

Marcena let out some nervous laughter, but then inhaled.

"Marcena," Michael whispered.

"Ehm?" she responded.

"I'm proud of you," he said, looking at her face. He began trembling and she felt infected by his tremors as she too began trembling and heart started racing. But as he moved his lips forward, she turned hers down, so his just gently and softly pecked her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Marcena murmured.

"No, no, it's fine!" Michael rose from his position and exited past Katie, who had appeared in the doorway; before bidding them both goodnight.

"Marcena, I hope I wasn't interrupting," she said.

"No, no, of course you weren't," her friend said. "It's fine."

Katie propped herself next to Marcena and put her arms around her, pulling the latter's head on her shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

"You know, what I need?" Marcena asked, hugging back. "I need some girly time, where we..."

"Pretend that we're still at Hogwarts and not in this stupid war?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

_6th January 1998_

"Lewisham!" Gallardo announced. "Merchant town between England and Wales!" He grinned and exhaled.

"It's amazing," Harry assented. "It doesn't even look like a town."

The companions were stood in front of a forest and looked upon a stone bridge over a calm and clear lake, ahead of the bridge lay the long rampart of the town of Lewisham, where the houses and buildings peeped out from behind their little parapet. Lewisham looked sturdy yet untouched as it guarded the valleys that grazed beyond.

A pack of seaguls swarmed over them and gathered upon the beach below and a flutter of white doves glided over the town, their presence reminding the four that there were places in the country that the Dementors, Voldemort or Diablus had not yet touched.

"You've shaved!" Ron said suddenly, to Gallardo.

"What?"

"Harry, Hermione, has he not shaved?" Ron repeated, stroking his ginger stubble.

"Yeah, so what I have?" Gallardo asked, putting on some black frame spectacles.

"Maybe we should worry about finding Creek and Podmore before Gallardo's shaving habits," Hermione urged.

"Let's go!" Harry said, making a move to cross the bridge and enter Lewisham.

"Hang on, how will we find him?" Ron asked.

"We'll check the taverns," Hermione grinned. "They both love spending time there, don't they?"

They entered the town and were greeted by a large stone fountain, in the shape of a lion, goat and a snake fighting against a hybrid of a lion, goat and snake- a Chimera.

Several pedestrians scuttled past the four, who were actually quite surprised to be smiled at by everyone. It was surprising yet endearing to be greeted in the sing song accent of the Welsh by virtually everyone. It did seem as if even the buildings had recognised and were analysing these foreigners with great fascination.

A few minutes into the town a middle aged and brown bearded man in a business suit pulled up near them in a red Volkswagon and wound down his window.

"Are you all right, my young fellas?" he asked in a thick Welsh accent. "You look a bit lost, can I help you in some way?"

"Um..." Harry began.

"Oh, yes please, mate!" Gallardo chirped in his best Welsh accent. "My friends and I are here and we're wondering, how many taverns are in this town and which is the best one?"

Ron looked at him with several minutes of repressed laughter and a very baffled expression.

"It's true what they say, isn't it?" the man laughed. "You youngsters love your drink, don't you? Tell you I will, if you drink sensibly, all right?"

"Of course, we will... my good butty!" Hermione said, overly extending her words. "We don't want to spoil beautiful Cymru, now do we?"

"No, no, no, Hermione, don't do that," Gallardo whispered to her in his normal accent. But the man didn't seem to mind or notice.

"Yes! That's the way to go!" he chuckled. "The main one is the Tudor Rose, which is like three blocks from here. There is one more, but it's not really worth bothering about- called the Red Elephant. A few more blocks from the Rose." He finished giving more detailed directions.

"You'll be needing some place to sleep the night, won't you?"

"Oh, yes, I think we will," Harry replied.

"No worries, just look for an inn called Owain's Green Country, it's got a picture of green tree in the middle of a field outside. I'm Owain, the manager- I'll set you a room or two."

"Thank you, Owain," Gallardo said. "I'm Tom. Tom McGregor."

"Well, see you later, Tom and friends. Enjoy your time in Lewisham!" With that, he sped off across the street and disappeared.

The friends found the Tudor Rose quite quickly, it had a flag of a large red rose before a white background. As they entered, they were reminded of the Three Broomsticks back in Hogsmeade, with the merry groups of people laughing and socialising. A short middle aged lady, who reminded them of Madam Rosemerta was the land lady and was laughing at the front of the house. A group of girls giggled together as one shared a joke, and then, amongst the crowd, was one man in his thirties, who kept a small red moustache and floppy blond hair. He sat alone, reading a paper and smoking a black pipe.

Hermione and Gallardo coughed as they sensed the tobacco in the air, but Ron grabbed the attention of his friends.

"Look, that's him!" he hissed. "That's Porthos Podmore!"

"OK, how exactly are we going to do this?" Gallardo asked. "We can't all mob him, right?"

"OK, how about Hermione and I go over there and strike a conversation?" Ron suggested.

"Harry and I'll do it," Hermione said. "You two should observe from a distance."

"We'll keep an eye out for Dasos Creek," Gallardo informed. He and Ron seated themselves near Porthos and poured themselves a glass of water from a nearby jug.

"Let's go," Harry said to Hermione, with a 'here goes' sense in his voice. They approached the wizard, who quickly looked up with a taste of suspicion.

"Porthos Podmore?" Harry asked.

Porthos rubbed his moustache. "Do I know you two?" He then noticed Harry's scar. "Harry Potter, of course! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Sir, who is your brother's favourite singer?" Hermione asked.

"Sturgis loves... Duncan Pan, I believe," Porthos answered. "I did not expect to see you here, let alone another wizard or witch- you must be Ms Granger!"

"Yes, very pleased to meet you," Hermione shook his hand. "Is Dasos Creek around?"

Porthos' smile faded. "Have you not heard?"

Gallardo and Ron began listening intently as the hairs on the back of their necks stood to attenion.

"Heard what, Mr Podmore?" Harry asked.

"Call me Porthos. Dasos... he passed away."

The whole tavern seemed to become muffled.

"How?"

"I do not know, Harry," Porthos replied. "I honestly don't, I got the news a few weeks ago. Such a great and honourable and just man, and friend. Such a shame to loose him. Will you help me toast him? Quietly?"

He bought drinks and the three of them toasted; Gallardo and Ron joined in silently with cups of water.

"Porthos, we have a slight issue we need help with and you seem the best, and only surviving man for it," Hermione said. "Are you in touch with Vanessa Valkryie?"

Porthos shook his head.

"Were you not her point of contact?" Harry put to him.

"I was, but not anymore."

"Who is now?"

Porthos shook his head slightly. "Harry, Hermione, you need to know that no one is now. Ever since Dumbledore..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "The Order has been disintegrating, we are faced with constant battles from all fronts. You've heard of who is to replace Field Marshal Byron Mountain as Leader of the Wizard Army, haven't you? Lord Diablus- a very ruthless, powerful and brutal general, duellist and tyrant.

"We have no hope, my dear people. We cannot win. That's why all missions have been aborted, because we don't want to put our informants in danger."

"How is leaving them in the enemy nest supposed to help them?" Harry asked, with a touch of sceptcism.

"Harry, we cannot risk contacting them without the strong leadership that Dumbledore provided. We cannot win without it, we just cannot, I'm afraid, I'd be wrong to lie to you. Which is why I've retreated into this lovely town that You-Know-Who or his lot haven't touched. I want to enjoy the last years, months or even days of a free Britain without fighting. I just want peace." He wiped his eyes and put a hand on their shoulders. "So, cherish it we shall! I am so glad to have another of my kind to share it with!"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "We can't just sit there and give up, Porthos, we just can't!"

"I admire your youthful outlook, I really do Ms Granger," Porthos said. "Excuse me for saying, but you are quite young and inexperienced. Sometimes it is better to enjoy the time you have while it lasts."

"Well, we'll leave you to enjoy your time, Mr Podmore," Harry said coldly, rising from his seat. Hermione followed suite, but Porthos also stood up.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry for unsettling you today," he apologised. "I know that it's a lot to take in, but when you do, I hope that you will contact me. I'm normally here, but if I'm not then..." He pulled out a notebook, about the size of a person's palm, and read out the eight digit number on the front and wrote it down, before handing it to Harry. "This will help you contact me," he said, before bidding a good evening and leaving.

"What a complete coward!" Gallardo roared, once the friends were seated. Gallardo and Hermione had ordered green tea, while Harry and Ron chose a latte each.

"I can kind of understand why he said what he did, not that I agree with him," Ron sighed.

"Well, I certainly don't!" snapped Gallardo, fuming. "If you have a friend who just dies or goes missing, you at least try and find out what happened! Even if things get difficult, you stand by your fellows, or at least let them help you!"

"I hear you," Harry said. "But he's not like us, or you."

"But he is a member of the Order," Hermione pointed out. "You don't join the Order unless you really believe in the mission, the values and what they do."

"What if this is another dead end?" Ron asked. They had all been dreading this question.

Harry sighed deeply. "Let's not worry about that yet," he whispered.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hermione beamed. "Gallardo, can you give me Vanessa's picture?"

"Yeah... sure," Gallardo answered, handing her the picture from his bag. It was of the East Asian looking girl with black hair and black t-shirt smiling and waving at the camera.

Hermione discreetly drew her wand and froze the moving image.

"Hermione, what're you doing?" Ron asked, worriedly.

Hermione walked over to the land lady and showed her the picture.

"Have you ever seen this girl?" she asked.

The land lady pondered for a moment before replying. "I think so, once... a few weeks ago. I think that she's not from this town. Why?"

"Thank you. No reason," Hermione said, she pointed a wand at her. _"Confundo!" _she whispered. "Don't worry, forget you even spoke to me. Forget this conversation."

The land lady blinked rapidly. "Excuse me, dear," she said, scuttling past Hermione, who turned around and punched the air.

"I don't know how she does it!" Ron declared. "Well done, Hermione!"

"Great work, but we still don't know where she is," Gallardo said, sighing.

"But it's a start," Hermione said. "You're right, maybe it will make more sense tomorrow. Maybe we should find a place to sleep for tonight. Do you think your friend, Owain, can give us a room or two?"

Gallardo laughed. "I only know him as well as you, Hermione!"

Soon enough, they had found Owain's Green Country. The sun had already set and it was getting quite late, but Owain was very thrilled to see the four of them.

"Hello, Tom, how are you?" he greeted. "What are your names again?"

"I'm Neville," Harry said.

"Penelope," Hermione replied.

"Stanley, mate."

"Welcome to my inn, Tom, Neville, Stanley and the dashing Penelope!" Owain responded warmly.

Hermione blushed slightly; Ron bit his lip.

"Owain, do you think that we can get two rooms with you?" Gallardo asked, resuming his Welsh accent. "One triple bed, and one single?"

"I think so, there are two right next to each other. How long will you be staying?"

Gallardo looked to the others and mouthed "a month?" before confirming the request before Owain.

"Blimey! That's a long time, Tom! All right, that would cost you about two-thousand-five-hundred pounds, with a hundred-and-fifty deposit. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Gallardo replied. They had gathered the money for this situation beforehand, they had magically converted the gold from Galleons to sterling. They handed the deposit and were wished a good night.

"One more thing, Owain," Gallardo pondered. He showed him the still picture of Vanessa Valkyrie. "Have you ever seen this girl?"

"Ummmmm... come to think of it... I do see her from time to time," Owain answered, to the companions' surprise. "She was in Lewisham a few days ago, she normally hangs around the Peruvian Blue Cafe, which is near the Red Elephant. She's there every few days. Any reason why you're interested in her?"

Gallardo had concealed his wand in his sleeve and waved it. _"Confundo! _No reason, just forget we had this conversation."

* * *

"Gallardo, you sneaky man!" Ron laughed, patting him on the back.

They were in the boys' room, with three single beds, a desk and a fireplace with a brown cotton sofa and armchair. The blue curtains were drawn like a shield.

Hermione entered, after leaving to get some milk from the inn kitchens. She entered with a solemn look and sat down queitly by the fire.

"What's wrong?" Gallardo asked, as she poured him some milk.

"I... just saw my parents," she said, quietly.

"I thought they were in Australia?" Harry quizzed. "It's not safe for them here, even in Lewisham!"

"I know. Seems like they were on holiday, but I bewitched them to go back." Hermione's eyes were watering more by the second.

"Here," Ron handed her his mug of milk after heating it a bit with his wand. "This will help."

"Thank you, Ron," she croaked, with a smile. "At least, as far as we know your family is safe."

Ron shook his head. "We may not know that much. Ginny's still at Hogwarts and Snape is the Head! I keep thinking 'what if she ends up in trouble?' What will You-Know-Who's right-hand man do to her?"

Gallardo blinked and sighed. "The last thing Mama saw me do was have a raging fight with my dad, because he insulted me over something I can't even remember. She didn't want me to go, but dad reluctantly got her to give her blessing once I told them that I promised Dumbledore, and I promised you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but something caught in his throat.

"Mary and Glenn were both upset at seeing me leave," Gallardo in a hoarse voice. "But they walked me to where I would apparate from to get to the Burrow."

**(Flashback)**

_"I need you two to look after yourselves," Gallardo said, to Mary and Glenn. They stood on a concrete path next to a bridge, over an icy cold river that magnified the chill of the night's wind._

_"Look after each other," Gallardo beseeched. _

_"So, this is it?" Glenn demanded. "You're just going to leave us?"_

_"Glenn, I have to go!" Gallardo exclaimed. "For all our sakes! I thought you understood that!"_

_"Well, my brother is about to leave us!" Mary cried, letting tears flow down her cheek. "We support you, but that doesn't mean we understand! How do I know I'll see you again?"_

_"Hey, you will!" Gallardo implored, with more confidence than he felt inside. He and Mary embraced and held on for half a minute._

_"You will see me again!" he continued with a smile. "I'll always be here," he said, motioning to his heart. "Glenn, I need you to look after Mary and Mama, for me. Please, make sure she gets this." Gallardo gave him a small envelope._

_Glenn nodded grimly, taking and pocketing the envelope._

_"Mary, please look after Glenn, and stay safe," Gallardo requested, putting an arm around them both. "I'll be thinking of you, all of you!"_

_Mary touched his cheek, before whispering: "We'll be thinking of you, too." She stood back and nodded._

_Gallardo couldn't bear to see any more tears, so he quickly spun on his heel and disapparated with a loud cracking noise_. The memory of this moment eternally attached to his beating heart.

**(End of Flashback)**

"We can't even contact them," Gallardo remarked grimly, pulling himself back. "And it sucks."

"I'm sorry," Harry said remorsefully. "I am so sorry that I've put you all in this position. I know you knew what you were getting into, but it's still a big price to pay. I wish that we could finish this quest as soon as possible. If this is getting too much-!"

"Harry, we're glad that we came with you," Hermione informed.

"I came because I want this world to be a safer place for Mary, Glenn, Ginny and everyone that we care about," Gallardo smiled. "Besides, you're my family."

He cleared his throat and glanced at each of them. "You're all my family. Harry, Ron and Hermione. And I am so honoured to be here with you!"

"Thanks," Hermione sniffed.

"Blimey!" Ron chuckled. "As if any of us would even think about leaving each other! We're all her till the end."

"Thank you, guys," Harry said proudly. "I'm glad you're with me. All of you!"

* * *

_7th January 1998_

"Morning!" Hermione said, knocking on the door and peering into the boys' room.

Ron was still in his tank top vest, Harry was already up and dressed, while Gallardo was in his crew neck vest but up and alert.

"Morning to you!" Gallardo greeted, rising from his bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad," Hermione replied. They got dressed, after showering, and went down for breakfast.

"So, I was wondering, how are we going to approach this?" Hermione asked.

"By being honest yet discreet," Gallardo suggested, finishing his cheese on toast. "Tell her who we are and that we'd like her help."

"You think that will work?" Harry asked. "I hope it does, but there's a bit of danger that she's, well... 'gone native', isn't there?"

"Harry, there are certain types of people who get chosen to be informants," Gallardo pointed out. "They're well trained and coached by their contact or contacts to not go too native."

"But, Vanessa hasn't been in contact with her contacts for many weeks," Hermione argued. "So there's every chance that she could be native."

"How can we know that we can trust her?" Ron asked.

"Give her a reason to trust us," Gallardo responded.

After breakfast, they decided to set up shifts to keep a look out for Vanessa Valkryie in the cozy, green carpeted Peruvian Blue Cafe, which got its name because of the painting of the deep Peruvian Sea that was painted on the roof, giving a calm and marine aura into the cafe.

People came and people went, with lunch time giving the companions the most hope of finding her. But it wasn't until four in the afternoon when Hermione rushed up to the boys' room. She entered to find them practicing some mild self-defence and wizard dueling techniques, no more than disarming each other as quickly as possible.

"Guys! I think I've seen her!" Hermione announced. "She's there right now!"

Gallardo, Ron and Harry swallowed.

"OK, let's go to her!" Ron said.

They scrambled downstairs and quickly marched to the Peruvian Blue. Amongst the crowd of relaxing workers, students and small people with pointed ears, sat in the corner and reading a book was an East Asian looking girl dressed in a black coat and cream coloured blouse. She raised her head from the book to sip cup of latte, and the companions immediately recognised her as the girl who's picture they were carrying around. Vanessa Valkryrie- the key to some of their answers.

"Hermione and I should do this," Gallardo suggested, motioning for her to follow. They sat themselves next to her, while Harry and Ron watched from a distance.

"Hello, there," Gallardo said. "Do you want a refil for your coffee?"

Vanessa looked up and chuckled, before putting her book down. "Look... I'm flattered but I kind of already have a boyfriend, so if you don't mind," she whispered.

"I know, Vanessa," Gallardo nodded.

"What did you just say?" Vanessa cried, putting her book away.

"He said that we know," Hermione informed.

"How did you know my name?" Vanessa demanded. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Vanessa, I'm sorry we didn't mean to alarm you!" Hermione said.

"Well, that's exactly what you've done!" the informant cried, rising up. She began to reach for her wand, but Gallardo stopped her and raised a finger to his lips.

"No, no, no, not here!" he hissed. "We're on the same side, we're from the Order!"

"We could really do with your help," Hermione said.

But this did little to comfort Vanessa, who was bolting out of the door. "I'm so sorry, but I can't help you!"

Gallardo leapt after her. "Vanessa, listen to me, there are some people who think that we've already lost, and we need to prove them wrong!" he said hoarsely. "We know that you are the best person to help, without you we might as well be lost. Please, will you help us?"

Vanessa looked at him with a pained look, as if she was holding back on something before shaking her head. "I'm really sorry that I can't help you. Please leave me alone. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Gallardo Eagle," he touched his chest. "I'm here with my friends, and we're staying in Owain's Green Country, in room 34. Ask to see Tom McGregor and you'll be shown to our room."

Vanessa hesitated before making off into the declining sun. Gallardo turned to see Ron fuming at him, Harry and Hermione close behind.

"What did you just do?" Ron snapped. "Do you even realise what you've done?"

"Not here!" Harry said sharply, beckoning them to an alley. "Gallardo, you do realise that there's a chance that she could go and sell us all out?"

"I had to gain her trust!" Gallardo defended.

"Obviously, she didn't have to gain ours!" Ron retorted. "You thought that you could waltz in and save her like a knight in shining armour saving a damsel?"

"We could have lost our only lead if I had not told her!"

"Well, she's gone, for now," Hermione said simply. "She's gone, Gallardo, she may or may not come back. She may or may not betray us." There was a touch of disappointment in her voice, but also a feeling of resignation. "I really don't feel good about this, maybe we should leave this town."

"She may come back, still," Harry suggested.

Gallardo took a deep breath against the dread that lay in his stomach. "Look, guys, I'll wait up in our room for her. I'm sorry, I never meant to put you lot in danger. So, on my head be it."

Hermione punched him, jabbing his chest. "As if, Gallardo Eagle! You fool!"

"Ow!" Gallardo winced, before blocking the second punch. "Hermione!"

Harry grinned, before being joined by Ron.

"This is so crazy it might just work!" Ron admitted.

It only took a few hours for the knock on the door of Room 34 to confirm Vanessa's return. She entered sheepishly and apologetically, like a child caught out of bed.

"I'm sorry about today," she muttered. "I was just shocked."

"It's OK, Vanessa," Harry said, cautiously offering her a chair. "Have a seat."

"Are you alone?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Vanessa replied, almost offended.

Gallardo could see that she was tired, her seemingly flawless skin had a few spots and her smooth black hair was messed up, as if she was in a rush. He offered her a cup of coffee and nodded.

"Here you go, Vanessa," he offered, before sitting back down.

"Thanks," she said, cracking a smile and sniffing. "So, how can I help you, guys?"

"Well first, maybe you'd like to know who we are," Gallardo suggested.

"I already know!" she said, in a bubbly way. She sipped her coffee. "You're Harry Potter, the Chosen One; you're Hermione Granger, clever clogs and intelligent, especially for a Muggle-born; Ronald Weasely, son of Arthur; and Gallardo Eagle, Student Leader of the Order."

"You know my family?" Ron asked. "What do you know about them? Are they safe?"

"What about mine?" Gallardo added. "Sorry about quiz-show routine!"

Vanessa laughed a gentle laugh. "No, it's quite OK. As far as I know, both of them are safe but being watched very closely."

"Vanessa, how do you manage to come while running your salon business?" Harry asked. "Doesn't Donald Carlisle suspect anything?"

"I delegate of my work to juniors and house elves. So long as I come home on time Donald doesn't suspect a thing."

"When was the last time spoke to Porthos or Dasos?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Many weeks, or even months ago," Vanessa replied, playing with her coat buttons.

"So, why do come here, if you've not got a meeting with your contact?"

Vanessa sighed. "Because... I feel at home here. When I'm in the Peruvian Blue I feel safer than I normally do. It reminds me about who I am. There's something about this place that's so... untouched."

"You feel it too?" Gallardo asked. "The beauty."

"Yes!" Vanessa responded positively.

"So, how did you become an informant?"

Vanessa sighed again and looked into her empty coffee cup. She looked up with an endearing and thoughtful look. "Dumbledore, he never gave up on me and showed me my true worth and how dangerous these people could be. I was lucky not to fall with the wrong crowd, at least not blindly."

"It's still pretty reckless of him to put you in such an emotionally dangerous situation," Gallardo commented.

Vanessa's smile faded and she looked at him very angrily. "Look, I can handle it, all right? Just because, I'm a woman doesn't mean that I can't separate my emotions!"

"That's not what I meant!" Gallardo defended. "I just think putting you close to Carlisle like that is very far from respectful, in my books!" Hermione gazed at him with surprise and Ron made a throat cutting gesture.

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I can handle it, but... thank you for saying that." She cracked a smile, before adding, "Gallardo the Gallant.

"Look, I better get back now, Carlisle would be wondering where I am," she said rising. She smiled at the four before adding. "It's nice to meet people like you. Thank you for the coffee."

"No worries!" Gallardo regained his smile.

"It was good to meet you, Vanessa," Harry said, escorting her out of the door." Please, keep safe." He turned to his friends, after she had left and he was sure that she was gone. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that we've found an important key," Gallardo said.

"We should still watch her," Hermione suggested, rising from her seat.

"Mate, next time, try not to make her angry," Ron advised.

"Ron's right, but it was nice, what you did," Hermione said, giving the Marteslon an encouraging look. "I think she likes you!"

"Hermione, come on," Gallardo scoffed.

* * *

_8th January 1998_

"OK, let's try again!" Michael suggested, raising his wand to his arm and cutting himself with _Diffindo_. "Katie, I want you to heal my wound, please," he said, cracking a smile at Marcena, who smiled back, whilst putting her hand on Lee's leg and closing her eyes.

"That's it, deep breaths!" Michael encouraged. "Flow it through me, baby!"

Katie burst out laughing, which broke her concentration, followed by Marcena, who had already finished healing Lee.

They were in a local park, a small one, but one that was clean, isolated and that had been made Muggle-proof, or at least their area had. It was a lot easier to perform a minor Healing Charm or an Anaesthetising Charm when there was a lot of life and fresh air around.

"Maybe we should let her try it without you flirting with her?" Marcena remarked, walking over to Katie. She rolled up her left sleeve and placed Katie's hand on her arm. "Michael will you make a little cut on my arm?"

"What?" Michael said suddenly, with a big grin. "I can't do that to you!"

"Pretty please," Marcena insisted softly. "So she can learn."

"Oh, all right!" Michael conceded, sighing to Lee. "_D__iffindo_," he whispered.

A cut appeared on her arm, as some blood oozed out, making her wince.

"Sorry!" he said.

"It's OK. Now, Katie, just focus on the energy of the trees, of the wind... and the pond... and the birds, channel through you and into my arm," she crooned.

Suddenly, her wound began closing up, leaving a very faint scar that barricaded any more blood from leaving her flesh.

"Yes!" she cheered, hugging her friend. "Katie, you've done it!"

Katie punched the air and was patted on the back by Michael and Lee.

They practised for a few more hours, on wounded animals, that Lee had a knack for finding. It was an hour after sunset when Michael decided to head them back to the HQ, as it became even more difficult, as even the ducks had left the pool and flown away.

There was a bark and a growl heard from somewhere down the adjacent cycle track, which made Katie jump in surprise.

"Oh!" she cried, before laughing nervously. "Some angry dog on a walk, maybe?"

An eerie silence, that dragged on for a very long moment.

"Wait here," Michael said, drawing his wand and motioning for everyone to stay where they were. He cautiously stepped out of the park and upon the cobbled cycle track. He surveyed the perimeter for a second, before turning back to his friends, his eyes wide with alarm.

Marcena's heart thudded faster than it had been a few seconds ago. "M-michael?"

"Run!" Michael barked, pushing Lee and Marcena forwards.

Katie Bell just froze, so Marcena had to pull her away. After a moment of frantic searching, the friends flung themselves behind a parapet of logs.

_"Chamelio!" _Michael hissed, waving his wand at them all. Their bodies vanished from view as a sensation of a hard boiled egg being cracked over them was felt. Though, Marcena could still feel her own body on the grass and Katie's on her left, and Michael's on her right. But that was the least of her worries.

There was a snarl right above them, over the parapet. Two black claws landed on the wood and scratched the surface. Marcena had to cover her mouth to stop whimpering, though she could hardly stop her self from trembling, as she caught sight of what was right above them, scanning with its large head. It was a black furred dog or wolf, which bared its knife like teeth as it growled. Marcena's heart skipped a beat, as it dawned on her that this was a canine. It had the most acute sense of smell! Even if they were invisible their scent of sheer terror would betray them. Sure enough, the large canine began sniffing, a drool of saliva slipped out like syrup and landed on Katie.

Katie yelped suddenly, and Marcena hastened to put her arm around her and her hand where her mouth would be. She held her friend close, and the horrified embrace was graciously returned, but the damage was already done.

The canine shifted its head, but should a deep voice spoke up.

"Wait! Stay here!" a figure dismounted from his steed and landed right in front of the huddling group. He was just under six foot, he wore a red boar hide for a shirt and black breeches, but as he turned the friends saw that he had the head of a jackal and piercing blood shot eyes. He drew a broad and straight cutlass from his scabbard and snarled.

"The Anappa wants to know what you're doing, Zoibor?" another gruff voice called from over the parapet. "Come! The Severn is only a few hours away!"

"There's something here, Cadeos," Zoibor replied. "Or someone!"

Marcena felt Michael's arm and held it tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Katie grab Marcena's hand, now!" Michael hissed.

"There's someone here!" roared Zoibor. "Right under there!" he pointed at their hiding place.

There was a loud crack! Zoibor stepped back a little, startled, but then bared his teeth in a cruel grin. "A witch or wizard was here! A talented one as well!"

"There will be plenty of meat where we're going," Cadeos said. "The River Severn will be drenched in blood!"

"Do you think we will breach the bridge?" Zoibor asked mounting his canine steed. "The town?"

"Zoibor, my friend," Cadeos cackled. "The Anappa has heard the Prophecy from the Seer Branion Trelawney. This is the year that we will breach Lewisham.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of another chapter, please review! I would like your feedback, especially on the flashback with Gallardo, Mary and Glenn; I was thinking of leaving it out, but wanted to get your take on it. In or out?  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Honey Trap

Chapter 3- Honey Trap

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to Dancer and Vesper Logan, and all who've read the adventure so far. I've got a treat for you all, as this chapter is where the main action begins. Hope you enjoy the read!  
**

**Once again, please review and give feedback!**

* * *

Marcena, Katie, Lee and Michael landed a few metres from the HQ, their Disillusionment Charm wearing off, their bodies shaking with fear and hearts racing, lucky to be alive.

"What was that?" Marcena cried. "And what's wrong with Lee?"

Lee Jordan lay passed out, with Michael heaving him on his shoulders. "He disguised all our smell. I think it was a lot of pressure on his brain!"

Katie just stood there frozen on the spot. Marcena took her by the arm and they all scrambled into the HQ, to lay Lee down on a table. He was sweating, but starting to stir.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked, after fetching some fresh water for them all. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know," Marcena said quietly, sipping some water after giving some to a silent Katie. She felt her racing heart heave against her chest, as she remembered the bared teeth of canine and the menacing warrior. "It was a half-man-half jackal!"

"He had a big black dog," Katie cried, once she had started to recover from her shock.

"How many were there?" Lupin asked. "Which way were they heading?"

"Only about two, where we were," Michael replied. "But many dozens on the cycle track. They seemed to be heading south west, away from the HQ."

"But what were they?" Marcena repeated.

There was a moment of grim silence, before Michael answered. "The Cult of Rivarians."

"What are they?" Katie asked. "Exactly?"

"The Cult of Rivarians were descendents of a wizard called Rivarius, who experimented with the bodies of himself and his followers, " Lupin explained. "He managed to transform not only the body but also the genes into being half-jackal, so all his followers' children become half-human-half-jackal."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Marcena enquired.

"According to Seth Rivarius, he was pushing the boundries of modern wizardry," Kingsley told them. "I've seen it all the time, where someone just wants to be that bit stronger, richer or prestigious than their predecessor."

"But Rivarius used it as a mechanism to fight some of his wizard enemies and declared himself as the Anappa, or War Tribe Chief, didn't he?" Michael added. "So he tamed and bred these large dogs called Rivarian dogs."

"One of them famously took the arm off a Ministry official, didn't they?" Lee asked groggily.

"Are they in league with Riddle?"

"We don't know," Lupin shrugged. "They are a very ferocious and independant minded lot. They woud fight both Romans and Caledonian Celts, refusing to pick a side. But eventually their heartlands were taken because they caught a mysterious disease called the 'Blue Fever', which only seemed to affect them."

"I suppose Rivarius' experiment had its flaw," Marcena said cracking a smile at Katie, who was fidgeting with her jacket.

"Once again, are you all OK?" Lupin asked. "You were very lucky to escape!"

"We're all alive, that's one good thing," Marcena said. "But we'll be fine, thanks."

She retired with Katie to their dorm, where the latter just sat on the bed quietly.

Marcena took out a small beige coloured and woolen wrist band and put it on Katie's right wrist.

"There we are!" she chirped.

"Thank you, Marcena," Katie mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Are you OK?"

"No," she replied. "I was so scared today... I wished that I was facing hexed by that necklace in Hogsmeade."

"You don't mean that!"

"But at least I wasn't in complete and utter tension, not knowing..."

"I was terrified too," Marcena admitted. Seeing Katie like this made her feel very protective and gave her a sense that she needed to be strong, for her friend's sake. "You couldn't see me, but I was shaking!"

"You were really brave," Katie complimented. "You would have made a great Gryffindor."

"Thanks; you've made me feel at home here," Marcena said. "You would make a great Hufflepuff."

Katie laughed.

"Hey, are you two all right?" Michael asked, knocking on their door.

"Yeah..." Katie replied. "Hey, what do you think of me tailing the Cult of Rivarians?"

Michael stared at her with shock and fear. "Katie, after escaping being nearly eaten alive, I don't think that's a good idea on your own!"

"What if she's not on her own?" Marcena asked, smiling cheekily.

"OK, you'll have to go extra prepared, by masking your scent, because Lee's method will make you pass out!" Michael smiled back. "And provide daily updates."

"Of course," winked Katie.

* * *

_18th January 1998_

The four companions were close to a potential breakthrough. For the past few days, Vanessa Valkyrie had resumed her role as an informant. It was like having a fifth member, who was really wise. They would laugh and get to know each other, before coming to business.

Vanessa's relationship with Hermione was not sororal, and strictly professional and sceptical, as the latter showed a distaste for the former's use of House Elves.

With Harry, she shared better luck, as he was amicable and polite. Though, Ron and Gallardo were the friendliest, always starting with small talk, but never straying too far from the real issue. Sometimes, Ron almost distracted them, but a quick look from Hermione would settle him from cracking a long joke.

It felt like being around true friends, even with Hermione, who eventually lightened up. Vanessa wished that they weren't in the middle of a war, she wanted nothing more than to hang out with them in the open. But she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't even tell them everything. She had told them that Diablus had a platoon of black-shirted warriors, what he called Corporals. But there was another rank, and it was said that this class would only be given to the most skilled, deadly and elitely loyal soldiers. Carlisle had expressed a desire to join this elite class, but there was something that bothered Vanessa. Everyone who had joined this class were never seen again, which seemed very wrong. Something about these elite warriors troubled even Voldemort, who expressed a lot of distrust at them; he may have even set up a few spies to infiltrate them and provide information. But even if he had, he surely knew that they were invaluable, having the potential of destroying many enemies.

But she had not told them everything. They would run away from her and leave her to go back to her miserable life, where she hated everyone, except one person. She couldn't risk being shut back out and left in a permanent state of limbo, so she kept her mouth shut.

Little did she know that, Hermione Granger had been watching her just before she apparated out of Lewisham, back to where she lived and worked in Denford.

Vanessa Valkyrie entered a tense and suspicious Room 34, causing her smile to wilt. Hermione was sat in an armchair, Harry did not smile but offered her a chair, which Vanessa graciously took. Even Gallardo looked at her with a grim expression, that pushed down the sides of his mouth, which would rather have been smiling. There was an almost glare in Ron's eyes.

"OK, is it just me, or is everyone acting like someone has died?" Vanessa joked, her heart starting to race. Not even Ron smiled.

"Vanessa, is there anything you want to tell us?" Gallardo said.

"I don't know what you mean," Vanessa said, hoping she sounded more confident than she actually was. But her training as an informant seemed to fail her.

"Cut the crap, Vanessa!" Hermione barked, rising with her wand. "Why have you lied to us?"

Vanessa reached for her own wand slowly, but Gallardo and Harry silently disarmed her, while Ron caught hold of her wand.

"Vanessa, I need you to tell me the truth," Gallardo said calmly. "You owe me that much."

"Gallardo, please..." begged Vanessa, her voice shaking. "I swear, it's not what you think!"

"So, what is it?" Harry asked simply. "Hmm? If you're not meeting up with Porthos Podmore, without telling us, then what is it?"

"If Carlisle finds out who I am, you have no idea what he'll do to me!" Vanessa cried.

"Who says we're going to tell him?" Gallardo questioned. "Or does he already know?"

"No, I swear!" Vanessa began weeping. "I am so sorry! I really am! I didn't want to but Porthos told me that he would tip Carlisle off, if I..."

"If you what?" Ron asked.

But then it sunk in; the four looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Are you saying that Porthos Podmore threatened to tell Carlisle who you were unless you..."

"Ron, I swear, I had to do whatever he said, and he still holds that over me!" Vanessa sobbed. "Please, you have no idea of how cruel Carlisle can be, even to his own mother!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gallardo shook his head, after a long silent pause except for Vanessa's sniffs.

"I don't know," croaked Vanessa. "I should have, I know. I was scared."

"Vanessa," Gallardo smiled, kneeling. "You can trust us. We'll make sure that he never touches you again. I promise." He took her hand and held it, before helping her up.

She mouthed a word of thanks and wiped her eyes, before taking up Ron's offer of a seat.

"We'll find a way to end this," Hermione whispered. "Vanessa."

"Thank you," Vanessa replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, you have told us some really important things," Harry consoled. "You've been a brilliant informant."

Vanessa excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the four to talk.

"How are we going to deal with Porthos?" Ron asked.

"We march over there and tell him to leave her alone," Gallardo said.

"Do you think that he'll listen?" Hermione asked.

"He will if the four of us will make him sorry."

"Gallardo!"

"Never mind him, what about her?"

"Maybe we should withdraw her," Hermione suggested. "If Porthos opens his mouth then we'll all be in danger!"

"But he may not," Ron pointed out. "If our threat is enough, and we withdraw her then the Order can never use her as an informant again!"

Vanessa re-entered the room, prompting a hush from the four companions.

"Vanessa, I'd like you to go back to your place," Harry advised. "We'll work out how to best proceed, but carry on as normal. Then Hermione will contact you, as usual, OK?"

Vanessa nodded and left. The room's aura had swiftly switched from anguish, to tender comforting and then back to anguish.

Porthos had given them his address, allowing them to easily find his house, which was a semi-detached two storey house, near the West side of Lewisham.

The companions approached the house and knocked on the door. It was shortly answered by a surprised yet welcoming Porthos Podmore.

"Harry! Hermione!" Podmore greeted. "What brings you here?" He looked at Gallardo and Ron. "You've brought friends. You must be... a Weasely, judging by your hair."

"Ron," he grunted.

"Of course! And I'm afraid I don't recognise you. Porthos Podmore!"

"I'm Gallardo Eagle," the Spaniard replied, trying to soften the anger he was feeling whilst shaking this man's hand.

"Mind if we come in?" Harry asked casually.

"Not at all!" Podmore replied. "Make yourself at home!"

He led them inside, past a burgundy carpet staircase leading up, through a narrow hallway with a kitchen at the right side and a lounge up ahead. There was a painting, of a much younger Porthos, in a suit, next to a pale skin and very pretty woman in a wedding dress; both were waving and smiling. In the lounge, there was a fire place and a sofa bed, behind them was a table with enchanted photos of the same bride, and also two boys and two girls.

For a moment, the companions felt surprised then pitiful at Podmore.

"My ex-wife and kids," Podmore said, carrying a few glasses and a bottle of liquor. "Can I tempt you?"

"We won't be staying long, Porthos," Hermione said abruptly.

Podmore looked taken aback but resumed smiling. "As you wish, _madame_!" he Francised the last word.

"Good news! We've managed to find Vanessa Valkyrie!" Gallardo informed.

"Oh," Podmore said, shifting in his seat and edging his hand to his pocket. "I-I hope you didn't approach her, she may have been with the Carlisles. When? Where?"

"Here in Lewisham, can you believe that?" Hermione laughed.

"I suppose not," Podmore croaked.

"Sorry, you may have told us," Harry began. "But when did you last see her?"

"Many months ago," Podmore replied slowly.

"You lying, cheating pig!" Ron snarled.

Podmore jumped up with his wand, but the four of them fired a Disarming Charm, which thrust him over his seat, and close to the ash filled fire place.

"There are four of us and only one of you, Podmore!" Gallardo exclaimed. "I really wouldn't push it, if I were you."

"Do you want to explain why you were abusing someone who trusted you?" Harry demanded.

Podmore swallowed. "I-I- you have to try and understand!"

"I wonder what your wife would say," Hermione said.

"I don't care about her! Or what she thinks!" Podmore roarded with anger. "She left me years ago! She took my children with her!"

"That's not true is it?" Gallardo challenged. "You still have pictures of her."

Podmore nodded and began to cry and cower like a wounded deer before being taken by a pack of wolves.

Gallardo abhorrence for this man was joined slightly by an ounce of pity at his pathetic life. He shook his head and looked at his friends.

"Never ever contact her again!" Gallardo commanded. "Don't even think about blowing her cover!"

"You won't kill me?" Podmore asked.

"No," Harry replied scornfully. "No, we won't. But think of yourself as fired from the Order of the Phoenix. Understood?"

Podmore nodded.

The companions turned on their heels to leave as quickly as they could. The evening air swept over their skins, which needed the refreshment. A nearly full moon towered above them, as an echo of an angry growl shot through the air, followed by what sounded like a high pitched whistle. The citizens seemed to only be momentarily startled before resuming their strolling.

"What was that?" Gallardo asked, putting a hand on his wand scabbard.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling," Ron tutted.

They walked closely for a while, braving the wind chill as they strode. It was when they reached their room when Hermione spoke up.

"Are we going to withdraw her?" she asked.

"We should," Gallardo recommended. "If we don't, she could be compromised and in real danger."

"Not if Porthos leaves her and her cover alone," Ron pointed out. "Besides, if we pull her out, the Order may not know, and they're in a better position to know what's the best thing to do."

"Ron, in Lewisham, we are the Order!" Gallardo argued. "She's already given us a lot of intelligence."

"But we are so close to making a real breakthrough!" Ron replied. "Finally getting some answers without leaving major loose ends!"

"But, surely her life is more important than intelligence?" Hermione asked.

"I hate to say this," Harry sighed. "But Ron's right. This is way over our depth. We'll have to send a message to the nearest Member of the Order. Can we do that? Like send a Patronus?"

"Yes," Hermione and Gallardo said together.

"One of you has to do it," Ron said.

"Well mine's a huge ibex!" Gallardo laughed. "It'll probably get seen, even if just for a second or two."

"We'll use my otter, then," Hermione nodded. "Oh, I wish someone's life didn't depend on us so much!"

"Actually, the fate of the whole Wizarding World rests on our shoulders," Ron said grimly.

Hermione took a deep breath and held her wand close to her chest, before closing her eyes, as if in prayer.

"Relay this to the nearest Member of the Order, who it is safe to tell," she whispered. "Informant Vanessa Valkyrie could be in grave danger. Rescue her from the Carlisle Mansion, if you judge it best! Apologise on behalf of her friends that they couldn't make it. Porthos Podmore is never to be trusted with Order business again!" she cried with more volume. She looked to her friends who nodded.

"Over!" she cried. _"Expecto Patronum!" _Out of her wand flew a silver otter, which rallied around the four companions, before shooting off through the door like a ghost.

"Impressive!" Ron commented.

Gallardo paced the room. "Guys, I'm sensing something," he said. "Something really wrong." He marched over to his bed and picked up his shoulder bag. Reaching inside he drew a sheathed dagger with a black rubber handle.

"Goblin made?" Harry asked.

"That's right," Gallardo responded, fastening it on the left side of his belt. "Not strong enough to destroy a Horcrux, but enough to pierce chain mail.

"I feel like..." he pondered. A nauseating feeling swept over him.

"Like something's stalking us?" Hermione shuddered.

"Yeah, I think now may be a good time to leave Lewisham," Gallardo whispered.

"Let's not make any rash decisions," Harry said. "If there is something, we should check it out first."

"Me and Gallardo will take a look," Ron volunteered. "You two stay here."

"If you see anything let us know via notebook, all right?" Harry requested. "We'll gather all our things here just in case."

"Good luck," Hermione said.

"You too," Gallardo replied, stepping out of the room with Ron.

* * *

The minute they stepped outside was when they realised that instead of doves and sea gulls flying around, there was a murder of crows swarming across the darkening sky, leading another harsh chill of wind.

"If you were a girl, I'd offer you my jacket," Gallardo joked, nudging Ron as they looked around for any obvious red flags.

"If I was a girl, you'd give me all you clothes!" Ron retorted, causing them both to laugh. But it soon subsided.

"Look!" Ron cried, pointing to a ghost like figure of a very young boy in rags.

Gallardo looked around; there appeared to be nobody that looked like a witch or wizard around. Hand on his wand, he motioned for Ron to follow.

"Mate, this could be a honey trap!" Ron hissed.

"I know," Gallardo conceded. "But we should still find out what it is." They strode through the nearly deserted streets, following the boy down some stone steps and onto the beach below the town.

There were were two Muggle police men, but the boy was no where to be found.

"All right, you need to tell Harry and Hermione exactly what we've just seen!" Gallardo ordered, drawing his wand.

The police officers let out a cry of surprise and fear, as they were pounced on by a black dog, the size of a pony. But on top of the dog, was what had the body of a man, enveloped in thick boar hide, and the head of a jackal.

The two friends drew their wands; the jackal man looked straight at them and snarled, his reddened eyes piercing them like a harpoon.

"Flank him!" Gallardo hissed, stepping to his right, away from Ron.

The jackal man licked his lips and waved around a flail. He ordered his dog to charge.

_"Impedimenta!" _Gallardo thought.

_"Stupefy!" _Ron yelled. A green light and a red one darted out of their wands and struck the jackal man and his canine steed, sending them flying into the air and landing with a thud.

A tremendous quake shook the earth, as a distant orange flame erupted from the midst of the town. But the duo had no time to be worried about that. A swarm of jackal men riding canines darted into the beach.

Gallardo's heart pounded as he commanded Ron to spread out.

Within the ranks of the jackal men, was one who wore a scarlett ruby attached to the tip of his helm. He gazed at Gallardo and Ron, who glared at him- fearful but ready for battle.

The chief took out a maced club and roared. "Feast on their meat!"

* * *

Harry heard a banging noise coming from the reception downstairs. Looking at Hermione, who had finished packing, he drew his wand.

"No," Hermione disagreed. "The Cloak! Quick!"

There was a shout, followed by multiple screams. Harry thrust the Invisibility Cloak over Hermione and himself, as they heard footsteps running up the stairs of the inn. They edged towards their room door, breathing deeply. Just as they reached the door handle, the door was blasted off its hinges, slamming against the two.

Hermione gasped, as she was thrown back, landing amongst the smoke and debris of the walls, which were beginning to quake.

A gang of men in black robes barged in, before two grabbed her by the hair.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry roared, felling one of them, he managed to stun the other and reach for Hermione's hand, but a flash of white light shot immense pain on his head. A fist pummeled into his stomach as he feel, loosing his wand and is Cloak.

He looked up to masked men, and one of them removed his mask. The ring leader had chestnut coloured hair, stubble and blue eyes. Some may even describe him as incredibly handsome.

"Well, well, well, they even tried to put up a fight!" he sneered, chewing some gum. "Donald Carlisle. I'd shake your hands, but I don't want your Mudblood germs on me!"

The rest of the cackled with laughter, as two thugs forcefully gripped each of them.

"I guess, I am going to be rich," Carlisle said softly. "Not only have I caught some filthy Members of the Order, but also Harry Potter, the Chosen One!"

* * *

Two canines charged at Gallardo and Ron, ready to slash them to death. Both managed to strike down the riders and trip the steeds, with a quick spell and manouvre.

The chief laughed. "Now fight this!" He reered his canine and charged, followed by two others, who brandished a cutlass, and a battle axe.

"Wall!" Gallardo croaked. _"Tsunami!" _he thought. A tidal wave bouldered out from his and Ron's wand, colliding with the three . For a second, it seemed as though they all fell. But the chief jumped up, on his feet and snarled angrily.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against the Great Anappa Tsarius?" he dared.

"We'll do what we have to defend ourselves!" Gallardo retorted, before whispering to his friend. "Ron, we can take him together, don't let his arrogance scare you." Despite this, his blood was full of adreniline fueled fear. He had to fight or flee, and fast.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ron growled. "What the-?

The Anappa had deflected the Stunning Spell with his mace and made the most hideous and chilling howl, which was nothing like a jackal's howl, but more like a roar. The Anappa lept and swang his mace at Gallardo, who blocked it with a Shield Charm, but Ron was unfortunate enough to be kicked in the stomach and sent falling down.

"Kill him!" the Anappa ordered. Immediately, another jackal man rode his canine towards Ron.

"No!" Gallardo yelled. He apparated a few feet in between Ron and his attacker. _"Decimatium!" _

The jackal man felt the tremors attack his body, as a blue-green jet of light struck him, crippling his senses.

"Gallardo, look out!" Ron warned.

But the Anappa had already struck Gallardo with the mace, making a cut into his forearms that had attempted to block. Gallardo had to role away to narrowly avoid a blow to the head. Realising that his wand was not at hand, he thrust the goblin made dagger as deep as he could into the Anappa's leg.

The Anappa roared in painful discomfort, before taking a left round kick from Gallardo.

Ron snatched up Gallardo's wand and handed it to his grateful friend, who nodded with a grim smile. Both men faced the Anappa, who had pulled out the dagger and was even licking it, making them cringe in disgust, as they backed away.

"Rivarians!" he rallied, and at least a few dozen jackal men on canines descended behind them. "Take the town! Everyone is fair meat!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore. "Why didn't anyone tell us about these... things?"

But before the canines could attack, it seemed as if Gallardo and Ron were blessed today. A volley of arrows fell from the sky and took down a number of Rivarians.

A high pitched whistle sounded a battle song, with a melody that made the hairs on Gallardo's and Ron's necks stand to attention. Following this battle song, were almost a hundred riders on horseback. They were mainly male, but with a few females, they all wore chain mail and had pointed ears and carried a scimitar, shield, spear or bow on their person. Amongst them was a standard bearer with a yellow sun against a sky blue background.

"It is over!" declared a light brown haired warrior, who seemed to be the Captain of the group. He had a slight Welsh accent. "Go back and leave, Tsarius! You're friends already have!"

"I have breached the town, Legorio!" the Anappa retorted. "I could have massacred everyone, but I did not." He remounted his canine. "Give us some more spoils and we shall leave."

"We'll allow no such thing!" roared Legorio. "Either you leave or cut you all down! You know how much I hate bloodshed!"

The Anappa tutted, before turning on his steed, his warriors followed begrudgingly.

Ron and Gallardo breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Ron said.

"He'll be back," Legorio remarked, dismounting. Surprisingly, he turned out to be just about five foot tall.

"Thanks for helping us," Gallardo huffed, brushing his arms.

"Your welcome," Legorio replied, with a little less enthusiasm than normal.

"What were they?" Ron asked, and before he could contain himself. "And, can I ask, who or what exactly are you?"

Legorio smiled. "I am Captain Legorio Mirklore, I am an Elf of Wales. My people and I defend these lands from darkness, which today, because of you, has breached Lewisham."

"What?" Gallardo asked. "We don't even know why they were after us! Or why they lured us with a ghost figure of a starving child!"

"I'm not sure that it was their fault, Legorio," a red haired female Elf said, in Scottish accent. On her chain mail vest was an an emblem of a blue moon on a grey background.

"I suppose not. Nevertheless, Adrialla, the Rivarians had help, from some wizards, who I believe serve Riddle and Diablus," Legorio responded. He motioned for the other Elves to return to their patrol.

Gallardo and Ron looked at each other with horror. What if Carlisle had found them? Were Harry, Hermione and Vanessa safe?

"He referred to himself as the Anappa," Gallardo pondered, redirecting his attention.

"What's an Anappa?" Ron quizzed.

"It's the Chief of the pack," Gallardo answered. "But that would make them... the Cult of Rivarians? I thought that they were only stuff of legend?"

"I believe you thought that so were we," Legorio said. "We look nothing like House Elves, but we are Elves, just as powerful in magic."

"We should get you two checked," Adrialla recommended. "I am, by profession, a medic."

"Really, we're fine, thanks," Gallardo declined. "Our friends are in the city, we need to get to them now!"

"Very well," Legorio nodded. "We shall escort you." He beckoned for Adrialla and a number of his close warriors to follow.

"So, how come we don't see you?" Ron asked. "Amongst people in public?" he clarified.

"You do, but you don't really pay enough attention," Adrialla said. "We don't draw too much attention to ourselves either. It is hard for Muggles to see us, even right now."

They ascended up to the main town, which was scattered with debris, broken cars and fallen trees, as if there had been an earthquake. A few buildings had caught fire, but a few fire engines were dealing with them.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Ron whispered to Gallardo.

"I hope so," Gallardo muttered back. "They'll be fine, Hermione will think of something."

They reached Owain's Green Country, where a crowd of people (the residents) stood huddled outside, the door was blasted down, the stair bannister was broken.

Owain was huddling into a blanket, mumbling, beside him stood another Elf, with black hair and very pale skin. The other Elves saluted him, when they reached and he returned the gesture.

"Captain Legorio," he said. His accent was the more serious received pronunciation.

"Lord Thrandol," Legorio said. "These humans were also attacked by the Cult of Rivarians, who are on their way out of the town."

"Indeed," Thrandol said, lacking the warmth or amusement that Legorio and Adrialla had shown.

"I am Gallardo Eagle, and this-" Gallardo said, after an awkward pause.

"I know who both of you are," Thrandol interrupted. "For centuries, my forefathers and I have defended and protected the vallies from dark forces. We have managed to keep Dark Wizards out, but tonight all that has changed. Because you humans have brought danger within our lands. It is because of these Dark Wizards, the Cult of Rivarians were able to spill the blood of my primary garrison in Lewisham and help as far Scotland had to be sought!"

"With all due respect, my Lord, they did not choose to deliberately put Lewisham in danger!" Legorio defended.

"However, they did," Thrandol replied.

"We came here to fight darkness!" Ron argued. "We're fighting against You-Know-Who and Diablus! Surely, you can understand that?"

"Mr Weasely, I understand. But we all have to pick our battles wisely, right now that is not our battle. Our battle is with the Cult of Rivarians."

"It is your battle, or it will be!" Gallardo implored. "If Diablus and Riddle attack Scotland and Wales, then is it not better that we stand together?"

"You may have led a Student Platoon, Mr Eagle," Thrandol said. "But, respectfully, you are not Sun Tzu."

"They stopped the Anappa from massacring even more people, Your Excellency!" Adrialla protested.

"It's OK," Gallardo said, silently thanking her. "The Dark Wizards- what did they do? Did they take Harry and Hermione."

"I am afraid so."

"Where?" Ron blurted out.

"I suggest you ask, the manager," Thrandol said, motioning to Owain.

"Will you help us find our friends, Your Excellency?" Gallardo requested. "Please?"

Thrandol sighed. "I'm afraid, I can not make that promise."

Adrialla, Gallardo and Ron looked shocked. Legorio looked sadly and sighed.

"What?" Adrialla gasped.

Legorio put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"I am very sorry," Thrandol said. "But this is not our battle. I wish you well, though." He turned away and walked over to talk to some of the other Elven lieutenants.

Gallardo sighed and walked over to Owain, who jumped at the sight of him and Ron.

"Hello Owain."

"You're not Tom!" Owain squeaked. He had a big bruise on his forehead, just above his eye.

"How's your head?" Gallardo attempted.

"Fine! You've lost your accent! Who are you people?" Owain cried. "Why the hell did you lie?"

"I'm sorry, Owain, we had no choice. Can you please tell us what happened?"

"These bloody thugs came out of nowhere and demanded that I tell them where 'Harry Potter and filthy friends' where hiding! I-I don't even know who this freak, Harry Potter, is! I try and tell them but they're not having it! No, sir! They point these little sticks at me and I-I- my God! I feel like I'm being burnt and stabbed to death! They ran upstairs and wreaked complete havoc and left!

"What am I going to tell my customers now! What about my family, who thank God weren't here? What do I tell the police and the insurance people? That these... wizards blew up half my inn? I'm going to be sectioned!"

"I'm really sorry, Owain," Gallardo said. "But, I'm sure Adrialla will take good care of you, she's a medic, and a great one, I hear!"

Adrialla flashed a smile before taking Owain off their hands.

Gallardo and Ron strode up the broken stairs, stepping over the bits of debris. Room 34 had its door knocked off it's hinges, dust had devoured everything and the roof looked as if it was about to cave in.

Ron scooped up a dusty Invisibility Cloak and brushed it. Gallardo scanned the room and pulled up two wands; a holly one and a vine one.

"Where the hell are they?" Ron bellowed. "Stupid Lord Excellency! This is not our battle, my ass!"

"Ron," Gallardo said. "Take this." He handed him Hermione's vine wand. "Hold that until we find them."

Ron paced the room and brushed his head restlessly. "H-how are we going to find them, Gallardo, eh? We've got no information-"

"Who do you think tipped them off?" Gallardo growled, pocketing Harry's holly wand. "Which coward sold us out?

"It was Porthos Podmore!"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of another chapter, any thoughts on that? Anyone want to hazard a guess as to what may happen next?  
**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Behind Enemy Hives

Chapter 4- Behind Enemy Hives

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of the book! While Harry and Hermione are captured by the Carlisles, Gallardo and Ron need to use all they can to rescue them.  
**

** It is an intense chapter, and I should warn you that I've done something terrible. I didn't make the decision lightly, but I needed to show that this war has already led to terrible and unfortunate losses.**

**I hope you still enjoy the story, though.**

* * *

Harry couldn't see where he had Apparated, his head was hooded like a condemned man about to be hanged. His knees struck the ground, making him wince in pain, but he was roughly pulled back on his feet and dragged forwards. He heard a muffled cry from his side, he knew who it belonged to. He couldn't reach out and comfort Hermione because his hands were bound behind him, and a soldier each side gripped his arms.

The captives were dragged through, what Harry guessed was a gate, and then a door to a building. Despite the seizing of the chilly wind, Harry still felt goosebumps attack his body. He was shoved on the ground and the hood was yanked from his head, prompting him to blink fiercely, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He looked towards Hermione on his left, he realised that she was shivering, before catching a glimpse of where they were. In a very large and spacious lounge, sat before them on a spinning leather armchair was a woman with greying hair and red lipstick. Her grey eyes stung Harry and Hermione, as the whole room full of guests and archaic paintings fell into hush.

This woman rose and slowly approached the captives before smiling.

"Are these the contacts?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," Donald Carlisle confirmed. "What's more is that he is Harry Potter! The Chosen One!"

The whole room gasped in awe. Harry's heart thudded, this could all be over if they were about to do what he thought they were. Ron and Gallardo were not here, so he hoped that this was a good sign.

"But how many were there?" she asked.

"There were four, but the Rivarians took care of them, Lady Constance," another soldier declared.

"Thank you, Richard," Lady Constance replied. "You saw this?"

"No, we left the Rivarians to their share of the loot, it's the least those dogs could be offered for their bit!"

"There is no way that they could survive the Rivarians," Carlisle laughed.

Lady Constance nodded. "Very good, Donald, but I insist that we should interrogate them."

Harry swallowed as Lady Constance leaned over and pinched his chin with her cold fingers and forced him to look into her eyes.

"I am Lady Constance Carlisle, Lady of the Manor. You have already met my nephew. I am going to ask you a few questions and you will answer. Understood?"

Harry inhaled and nodded.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Harry shot back. "Can you not see the scar?" His remark was met by a kick in the side from Donald Carlisle.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione cried, as Harry winced from the blow.

"Witty tongue, loyal female," Lady Constance listed. "Tell me, who are you and how long you and the boy have been a couple for?" she said patronisingly.

"We're not a couple," Harry said. "And we're not telling you anything!" He was expecting another kick, but Carlisle relented.

"Hey, Potter! You realise we have someone else who will tell us?" Carlisle scoffed. He clicked his fingers and two soldiers left the room, returning with Vanessa Valkyrie a few minutes later. Her make up was smudged, especially around her eyes, her hair was in a mess and here skin had a bruise, just left of her nose.

Some of the guests began whispering, but the Carlisles ignored them and beckoned for her to come to the front. She obliged reluctantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this whore is an informant who's been liasing with these people, who work for the Order of the Phoenix!" Carlisle declared. "All this time, pretending to be one of us!"

A murmur of disbelief and anger interjected from the guests.

"So, I am going to ask her some very simple questions. And she better give me exactly what I want," Carlisle said maliciously. "So, Vanessa, who are these people?"

Vanessa sniffed but did not answer.

"Shall we get Mary Clare to pay for your silence?" Carlisle growled. "Ford, get Mary Clare here, now!"

"No, please!" sobbed Vanessa. "H-Harry Potter... and Hermione Granger..." she said, looking down, avoiding their gaze, as Harry and Hermione held their breaths.

"Who else is working with them?" Lady Constance asked.

No reply.

"WHO- ELSE?" boomed Carlisle.

"R-Ron Weasely," squeaked Vanessa. "And Gallardo Eagle."

"And what have you been telling them?"

"Nothing, just who I am, who we are."

"Liar!" challenged Carlisle. _"Crucio!"_

Vanessa's shrill scream pierced the room, before turning into a fit of sobs, which were very unpleasant to witness.

"She's telling the truth!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's all she's told us!"

Lady Constance grabbed her hair. "Well then, perhaps you would like to share the punishment?

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced. "You are all in for a treat. Today, this traitor, Vanessa Valkyrie, along with Mudblood Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, will be sharing the same fate. For their filthy work against the Wizarding World, they will be put into the Arena!" She grinned at the guests, who were nodding and murmuring in approval.

"Take them to the dungeons!" Carlisle barked, as six soldiers grabbed Harry, Hermione and Vanessa and pulled them on their feet and out of the lounge. This was not going well, and a knot in their stomachs told them that this was far from the worst.

The three were pushed into the creme carpeted hallway, where there was a staircase leading up, but that's not where they were heading. They were dragged to a stone stairway leading down, which was a guarded by an iron gate. This gate was unlocked and the friends were led down towards a cold and chilly basement. They were heaved in a cell, which imprisoned them by clicking the lock in place. The only comfort being that they were no longer bound at the hands.

It wasn't until that the Corporals had left the prisoners in peace, when they could breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry!" Vanessa sobbed. "I am so sorry that I told them! They threatened to hurt Mary Clare... I had-!"

"It's OK," Hermione sighed. "It doesn't matter now." She ran her fingers over the walls of the cell, which just had a small light on the roof and a bed made from hay. But she couldn't find any obvious weakness, nor could she Apparate as she had left her wand in Lewisham.

"Vanessa!" called a voice from outside the cell. A small girl, about nine or ten was stood clutching the bars.

"Mary Clare, how did you get in here?" Vanessa demanded.

"I followed you in and hid," she squeaked. "What's going to happen?" The fear in her voice betrayed her, and Harry and Hermione understood Vanessa's wish to protect her. But how could Carlisle even think of her harming, not only a child, but his own flesh and blood, all for the sake of fighting the Order?

"You need to go!" Vanessa ordered. "Go! Before they find you! Go to your room and stay there!"

"But-"

"Go!" cried Vanessa. Sure enough, the little girl turned on her heels and darted out of this place.

"Vanessa, what did they mean by putting us in the Arena?" Harry asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Suddenly, there was a roar from a nearby cell and the shackling of chains.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

Faintly, on the wall opposite their cell, she could make out the shadow of a tail with a hook like sting on it.

Vanessa gulped. "They meant that we're going to be set on by Manticores!"

* * *

In Lewisham, two men were gathering their belongings, including the two notebook communicators that their friends had left behind. They were to get rid of any traces of themselves at Room 34. They marched downstairs and into the street, where they met an Elf.

"Legorio, we need to find our friends, and fast!" Gallardo declared. "Will you help us?"

"Well, the platoon is under strict orders to not intervene in this war, but I don't see why I can't help get you to where you need to be."

"Thank you, Legorio."

"Where are the Carlisle's based? Denford?" Ron asked.

Gallardo drew his wand as they approached the Tudor Rose. "Yes, but we don't have time to look through the whole of Denford. "We need to talk to someone first."

The three saw the figure of Porthos Podmore exiting the tavern. Gallardo took a deep breath and strode behind Podmore. Grabbing him from behind, Podmore was shunted into an alleyway and punched in the stomach. Gallardo pointed his wand at his jugular vein.

"Don't even think about it!" growled Gallardo, his blood filling with rage. "Ron, take his wand!"

Ron obliged with a mixture of approval and alarm.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Either you answer honestly, or I swear, I will actually castrate you, Podmore! Do you understand?"

"Gallardo-" Legorio began.

"No, Legorio, I don't want to hear it!" Gallardo snapped, to even his own dismay.

"Gallardo, please..." Podmore begged.

"Did you betray us to Carlisle?" Gallardo demanded.

"Vanessa Valkyrie told him where you were, not I."

"Did you blow her cover?"

No reply.

Gallardo did not have time for games. He aimed his wand at Podmore's inner thigh. _"Diffindo!" _he roared. Podmore gasped as a blood oozed out of his trousers.

"Do you think I'm joking?" Gallardo challenged. "Are you really going to test me?"

Podmore whimpered. "I had to save myself, you must understand!"

"How did Dasos Creek really die?" Ron asked. "Did he get too close to your secret?"

"I didn't want to," Porthos pleaded.

"You disgust me!" Gallardo snapped. "How about you do something honourable for once? Take us to the Carlisle Mansion!"

"It's protected by Fidelius Charm!" said Podmore.

"That's no problem for me!" Legorio declared. "As an Elf, I can bypass most Fidelius Charms. I can take us there."

"The Mansion will probably be guarded and have security," Ron pointed out.

"So we'll Apparate outside it and try and find a way in," Gallardo suggested, his voice regaining its usual calmer tone. He faced Podmore. "Because of you, a whole town has been put in danger, and three of our friend's lives are at stake. If I even feel that you've betrayed us again, then I won't hesitate to end your miserable life, you hear me?"

Porthos nodded. Ron and Legorio held on to him. Part of Gallardo felt revulsion at what he had done, but the lives of his friends were at stake and he had to do what he did, because Podmore had treated his victims with a lot more callousness.

Legorio spun on the step and with a cracking noise, they were transported to a completely different place.

* * *

They landed in what was a side garden of a mansion, which stood erected for many feet and was covered in stone gargoyles. Ron drew his wand and edged forwards but Legorio stopped him from advancing.

"This place is crawling with security! We have to be careful!" Legorio drew his scimitar and pointed it at a statue of a beast that looked like a lion's body, a scorpion's tail, a bat's wings and a man's face. Gallardo recognised this as a Manticore.

_"Incenido!"_ Legorio hissed. The statue burst into flames.

"What the...?" Podmore said.

"It's an Elvian blade," Legorio said. "It can channel magic, just like a wand. Quickly! I need to put a Perception Filter Charm on us! Just don't draw attention to youself and you won't be seen! _Tarados!_"

Within a few moments, five wizards marched onto the scene, eagerly eyeing the burning statue.

"What the hell is going on here?" one of them said. It was only a few seconds, before a group of Stunning and Body Binding Jinxes took them all down.

"Quickly, this way," Legorio beckoned, as Ron followed pushing Podmore along.

"Can I have my wand back?" Podmore asked.

"No, you may not," Gallardo said abruptly.

_[Gallardo! Ron! Help us!] _a voice sounded in Gallardo's head, it was a female's. He turned to Ron, who seemed to have heard it too, judging by his confused expression.

"What's the matter?" Legorio asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Gallardo said, raising his hand. "That voice."

"Vaguely," Legorio said.

"I think it's Vanessa," Gallardo said. They found an open window to an empty room. He motioned for Podmore to go through. The former turned to Legorio and sighed. "You don't have to come with us any further if Thrandol will think that you've deserted, you know?"

"No, I will come with you," Legorio pondered. "Your friends' lives need saving."

"Thanks," Ron nodded, stepping through the window. Gallardo and Legorio followed.

They noticed the barred gates around the property. They were behind enemy lines.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry muttered, his heart racing as he reached the barred gate that stood up a flight of stone stairs. He caught a glance of what was on the other side- an oval arena, with a single row of stands and seats, with a golden throne, right opposite where the prisoners were. The glass ceiling taunted them with a view of the grey sky, but preventing them from even trying to escape. On the right, left and directly behind the throne stood three large statues. Of an armoured man with a spear, helmet and shield; a beared man with a trident; and behind the throne was a woman with a diadem on her head. Harry realised that they were statues of Ares, Poseidon and Hera, respectively, which sent a chill down his spine, as the gate was flung open.

"The prisoners will enter the Arena now!" Carlisle boomed with an Amplifying Charm.

"Let's go," Harry said to a nervous looking Vanessa and a resigned Hermione.

Three rapiers lay across the wooden floor, which Harry quickly pulled up and handed to his friends.

It felt unreal, being watched by three long rows of guests, it was like being in a Quidditch match. But it wasn't any sports match. These people were here for the friends' humiliation and defeat, they would not be cheering them on. Harry knew that what awaited them from behind the opposite gate was no laughing matter. He swished his rapier, longing for his wand, but this will have to do.

"Hermione, is it possible to channel magic through this rapier?" he asked.

"I suppose... but it won't be as strong, Harry!" Hermione replied.

"Then that's what we'll settle for," Harry exhaled. He looked at Vanessa, who was shaking with fear. "Vanessa? Hey, Vanessa!"

She looked at him.

"We can get through this, if we just work together!" Harry promised.

"For their crimes and treachery against us!" Lady Constance announced, seating herself on her throne. "These three will suffer the sentence of death! Death by Manticore!"

The guests cheered, thrilled at seeing their enemies torn apart by a beast.

"Release him!" ordered Lady Constance, and the noise died down. "Open the gate!"

As the gate was magically pulled up, Harry, Hermione and Vanessa witnessed a pair of glaring red eyes in the shadows, before hearing a fearsome growl.

Within barely a second a lion with a scorpion's tail, bat wings and a barbarian's face, and dagger like teeth darted out, his footsteps echoing on the floor. He roared and lunged for his prey.

"Move! Spread out!" Harry bellowed. He darted to right and prayed that his next move would be successful. "Over here! _Stupefy!" _A spark of red shot propelled itself forwards and landed on the Manticore's paw. Rather than detering him, it infuriated the beast, which came thundering at Harry.

"Take off his stinger!" he commanded, stepping away from the girls_. "Protego!" _He held up his rapier. The stinger swang for him and clashed with his weapon, jolting a shock through his arm. Harry was thrown backwards, crying out in acute pain. "Do it now!"

Vanessa wrapped her arm around the tail, before attempting to slice the stinger off. However, the Manticore merely pulled it up, levitating her into the air, desperately clutching the tail but screaming.

Hermione went straight for the rump and struck her rapier with all her might. It took a few slashes, but the tail bone could be heard snapping, as the Manticore cried out in agony. He wheeled himself around and smacked Hermione's sword out of her hand, the impact sent her stumbling. The Manticore roared with rage and made a move towards Hermione, who had lost her footing.

"Get away from her!" Vanessa hissed, stabbing at his leg. He growled in pain and kicked her straight in the stomach. The sheer strength was enough to knock the air out of her as she landed on her back, gasping with shock.

This was enough for Harry to stab his rapier deep into the side of the Manticore's skull, toppling the beast over and covering Harry with blood. He cried out in anger and cursed the crowd as he pulled out his blade. He helped Hermione to her feet, who helped Vanessa.

Lady Constance began clapping, and the whole Arena followed. But soon enough, Carlisle raised his hand, as he looked at Harry's repulsed expression.

"They managed to kill one, can they survive against two?" he gloated.

Harry groaned. He didn't want to kill anything or anyone, but if he had to he would. How long could they last? If he was on his own, he would be challenging Carlisle to bring it on. But he was with Hermione, one of his best friends, and Vanessa, an informant who's cover had been blown because of them. He did not feel as bold as he would have liked to. He knew that it was only a matter of time, until the Manticores brought them all down, one by one.

"I never thought I'd die like this," Vanessa squeaked.

"Well, you're about to die side by side with friends, Vanessa," Hermione croaked, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, squeezing back. "Both of you."

"Don't even think about it!" a new voice boomed. Harry and Hermione's faces lit up; the Carslisles jumped in surprise.

"Don't even think about opening the gate, and you should really hire some new security, people who don't sit around while your Manticore statue burns!"

"Who are you?" Lady Constance roared, raising her wand, frantically searching the source of the voice.

"Good question, my Lady Constance!" the voice answered cheekily. "I am Gallardo Eagle, and I want you to let my friends go. If you care about your reputation and don't want to be embarrassed, if you don't want the Order of the Phoenix to take down your house bit by bit, just do as I say!"

Harry glanced at Hermione and Vanessa, goosebumps erupting all over him.

"Bring it on, Eagle!" Carlisle dared.

"Legorio, sting them a little bit," Gallardo muttered, from where he actually was.

From the North side, straight opposite the throne, was a door that led to a balcony, which encircled the Arena. An arrow was fired, it flew deep into Hera's neck and there was a flash of light. The Arena convulsed, as the head of the statue began to crack. There was a moment of silence, except for the trickling of stone sediments. Suddenly, the head toppled off and fell right in front of the throne, causing Lady Constance to dodge by leaping to her left, as most of the head bounced and crashed into the Arena floor.

Gallardo patted Legorio on the back. "Cover me," he said, stepping out from the Upper North Door. He inhaled and saw the dead Manticore and his living friends. The cavalry had indeed come on time, and he vowed to himself to get his friends out.

Aiming his wand, he fired an Earthquake Charm at Hera's remaining part of the statue, making it quake as it became crippled. _"Inferno!" _he bellowed; a ball of red fire erupted from his wand and charged at the statue, causing it to fragment and emit hot ash below, forcing the Carlisles to run from the throne. Down tumbled the statue, snapping in half over the edge of the railing. The upper half fell into the Arena, while the other blocked the path to the throne.

The prisoners' hearts jumped as Ron Weasely, followed by Porthos Podmore (who carried a red rectangular shield), entered through the East side door. Fortunately, the lower half of the statue and its fiery smoke blinded the Carlisle loyalists. There had been only a few of them sitting on the East side, so Ron and Gallardo easily jinxed them.

Gallardo darted across the balcony, evading and deflecting a few curses. Legorio fired down arrows at the goons who tried to hinder the rescue, maiming them with the enchanted arrows. Once they were spent, he fired jinxes using his Elvian scimitar.

Gallardo leapt on to Ares' arm, he needed to plan this right. Edging towards the hand, he grabbed the spear, which was thin enough for what he wanted. He loosened his grip with his legs and slid down to the lower stands.

"Filthy Half-bloods! Blood traitors!" Lady Constance barked, climbing over the stone over her golden throne.

_"Aqua Eructo!"_ Gallardo thought, sending a jet of water into her face, causing her to flinch away, swearing loudly, disappearing from view.

"Ron, now!" Gallardo commanded, deflecting his enemies' curses back at them.

Ron undid the rope around his shoulder and tied one end around the railing and threw the other down. A big grin crept up on his face. "Grab on!"

Harry burst out laughing; he motioned for Hermione and Vanessa to take hold.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Ron yelled. The rope jerked up, perhaps a little too vigorously. Harry, Hermione and Vanessa were flung over the barrier and landed on Ron and Porthos.

Vanessa quickly got up, avoiding eye contact with the man who had abused her. She hugged Gallardo, who had cast a Shield Charm against the Corporals.

"Thank you, Gallardo the Gallant!"

"My pleasure, Vanessa the Wise!"

Hermione had landed on top of Ron. He winced and smiled at her. "Hi," he whispered.

She blushed before mumbling something back.

"Crisis, mate!" Gallardo exclaimed chuckling, as he helped Harry to his feet.

"I can't believe how happy I am to see you!" Harry said, shoulder bashing Gallardo, who hugged Hermione when she had gotten up.

"Our pleasure," Gallardo replied, handing Harry and Hermione their wands. "Ron, show them where they need to go!"

"Shall we get out of here?" Ron suggested. He reached out his hand and Hermione took it eagerly. "Let's go!" he roared, leading Hermione out of the Arena through the East door.

"Release the Manticores!" Carlisle ordered his men. As he worked on the Shield Charm, the Arena gates were heard creaking up. The Manticore's roar crept through the air, as some of the Corporals climbed Poseidon to try and fire their curses.

Harry and Vanessa darted for the door, while Donald Carlise, Richard and a few more Corporals overcame the barrier.

Harry and Gallardo retaliated with an Earthquake Charm, sending Carlisle and his team flying back over the stone barricade. Harry and Vanessa flew for the door and Gallardo made to follow.

A unit of soldiers, led by a fierce looking wizard, approached from the Southern side of the Arena, prompting Porthos Podmore to yelp in fear.

"I was forced by them!" he screamed. "Charles, they made me! Look, I've got him!" Podmore dropped his shield and grabbed Gallardo by the neck. The latter, in a moment of rage, slipped his leg behind and struck Podmore very sharply where he had cut him, forcing an agonised cry.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Gallardo thought, which blasted Podmore right into Charles and some of his men, who all toppled over the edge and fell into the Arena with a thud.

Time froze as the roar of two Manticores could be heard. Gallardo's heart skipped a beat as Charles pushed Podmore towards the beasts that approached him.

"Gallardo!" he cried out. "Help me!"

Gallardo just breathed for a moment, before noticing a jet of red fly at him, which he dodged by ducking. "No," he replied simply and ran.

"NOOOOOOO!" Porthos Podmore's frantic screeches could be heard, as he made an attempt to run, but the two Manticores had already made their mind up.

He caught up with Harry and Vanessa, who had just stunned a few Corporals, before looking up at the top of the stairs to see Ron, Hermione and Legorio stood next to a little girl was sheltering behind Ron.

"Mary Clare, what on earth are you doing out here?" Vanessa cried, running forwards to hug her.

"She helped us find a good spot to rescue you!" Ron informed. "Honestly, without Mary Clare, we wouldn't be here."

"You filthy blood traitor Mudbloods!" snarled Donald Carlisle, running out of the Arena, his face red with anger and blood.

"Run!" Gallardo commanded.

"Make for a safe place!" Legorio said. "We'll Apparate from there!"

The seven dashed up the stairs, evading the wizards that chased them. Gallardo, Harry, Vanessa and Hermione stayed back to protect the others, by firing jinxes at the angry mob that chased after them. The erratic firing of the mob felled a statue, which gave the companions enough time to run far ahead and reach the landing.

Just when they were about to grab on to Legorio, to Apparate, fate seemed to have different ideas.

The glass door on their side exploded, giving them all a few grazes, but that was the least of their problems. Two seven feet tall statues of Ares and Poseidon stepped in between them, silently and eerily stinging them with their deathly stares.

"Mary Clare!" Vanessa yelled, trying to edge forwards, but the Lord of the Seas swung his trident, knocking her back. Ares pursued Harry, Legorio, Ron and Mary Clare.

Poseidon attempted to finish Vanessa off, only to be impeded by Gallardo's wand lock, which resisted Poseidon's enchanted trident.

Ron and Hermione's Stunning Spells merely chipped Poseidon's stoneworks, as his blue chi locked with Gallardo's green. The latter felt his muscles burn and strain with heat and tension. Gallardo heard Harry scream a "no!", but yelled to focus. He attempted to redirect the lock, but Poseidon got there first, by slamming a stinging hot energy beam into Gallardo, causing him to be blasted back in pain.

Ron slid underneath the former's legs and yelled: _"Stupefy!" _Surprisingly, Poseidon jumped back, grunting.

Gallardo rose to his feet, fully prepared. _"Yodo!" _he bellowed. Hermione, Ron and Vanessa joined in and focused their energy to lift Poseidon up into the air and heave him with all their conjoined might, over the bannister he fell. The whole Mansion quaked violently.

Ares struggled to balance, as he dropped to his knee.

"Now!" Legorio said, charging back down the stairs. He stopped a few yards away and held out his hands, which the companions raced to reach.

The last thing Gallardo saw before he was pulled into a completely different place, was Ares charging at them, his spear raised high. But the ground beneath Gallardo was pulled away with a crack.

* * *

A spurt of fresh air and the trickling of a nearby river welcomed the companions. They had landed on an open field. Towards the west, where the sun was gradually travelling, was a river flowing behind a crowd of reeds. A flock of birds raced across the sky, noisily flapping and cooing.

"Oh!" Ron groaned. "It's good to be out of harms way!"

"Look at that!" Gallardo huffed, as they all dropped to a sitting position. "Here we all are, alive and well!"

"Thank you, you three," Vanessa said, rising.

"It was no problem," Gallardo whispered.

"Oh, it feels so good to be alive!" Hermione cheered, before facing Harry and Legorio, who forced a smile. "What's wrong?"

Harry tried to speak, but his throat barricaded the words.

"Where's Mary Clare?" Vanessa asked, dreading the answer.

"She couldn't make it," Legorio muttured.

"Harry, tell me that's not true," Ron said.

"When you were fighting Poseidon and we were facing Ares, we had to shield her. But we didn't realise that there was a soldier behind us. He fired a Killing Curse; I managed to stun him, but I was too late." Harry swallowed, his voice began to die towards the end, leaving a ghost of a tear.

"She didn't feel any pain, though, did she?" Gallardo croaked, before inhaling deeply. The air seemed to freeze, as a few leaves were blown across the grass, yet they seemed like ashes- dead, used and shrivelled.

"No!" Vanessa cried. "NOOOO!" She began weeping loudly.

Hermione and Ron were shedding silent tears, for the girl who had helped them with the rescue, who had been caught in the crossfire.

"We should have sent her away, should have sent her back to her room," Gallardo pondered painfully, struggling to hold back angry tears. _How dare you try to play God? Did you really think your actions would have no consequences?_

"Hermione, protective charms, please," Gallardo rose to his feet, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked to Legorio, who was looking sullen and pained, gazing into the abyss. "Legorio, take my bag, we need to set up camp. Vanessa?" He looked at the sobbing girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to get up, for me, please."

"Can't she have just one minute?" Ron snapped.

"The sooner we do this the better," Harry said, helping Legorio take out the camping equipment from the enchanted bag. "It's not safe for us to be seen or heard."

"S-she should't have died!" Vanessa lamented. "It's my fault!"

"Vanessa, listen to me! Donald Carlisle is a truly heartless wizard!" Gallardo implored, as a light drizzle began. "He would have tried recruiting her, making her self herself to Riddle and Diablus! I'm so sorry that she died, but we have to go on! It was so wrong what happened today, but we have to keep fighting! F-for Mary Clare's memory," he croaked the last sentene and had to breath to steady himself.

"You should come inside," Hermione said quietly.

Vanessa sniffed more quietly, but refused to move.

"Vanessa, you're going to get cold," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't care! I just want to hold her one more time and tell her that I'm sorry!"

"Look, it wasn't your fault-" Gallardo began.

"Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault!" Vanessa roared.

"It wasn't you fault, Vanessa, but if you want we can hold a memorial for her, to say goodbye," he said. He drew his wand and whispered: _"Navicula."_

Vanessa looked up and saw a small polished wooden boat with white sails, in his hand. She wiped her eyes and looked into his eyes, and smiled briefly before nodding.

He helped her to his feet and placed his jacket over her black sweat shirt. Followed by Ron, Harry, Hermione and Legorio, they walked to the river.

Vanessa lowered the boat into the water and held on as the wind tugged at its white sails.

"It's time to let go," Gallardo whispered.

"Goodbye, Mary Clare," croaked Vanessa, as she let the current carry the boat away. All the companions watched in silence, as the small boat was swept away, with its proud sails open as it made its journey away from them. Gallardo held Vanessa's hand as the boat travelled further and further into the distance, under the watchful eye of the setting sun. The rain seized falling, and for a second it seemed as if the spirit of the unfortunate and innocent child stood in the horizon. She smiled and waved at them, before turning on her heels and skipping away, her long red hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

_"There is no triumph without loss, no victory without suffering, and no freedom without sacrifice"_

_Tag line for the film Lord of the Rings- the Return of the King. _

**AN: Thank you for reading, it was a difficult chapter to write, I eventually decided that this way the extent of the cruelty of the Carlisles could be seen. I would welcome your thoughts on that.  
**

**On a lighter note, you might have noticed something developing between Gallardo and Vanessa, which you may or may not agree with. My answer to you would be: be patient and you'll see where it leads (if anywhere).**

**Please leave a comment and I hope you stay around for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- Flames and Flowers

Chapter 5- Flames and Flowers

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello people! Many thanks to Dancer and VesperLogan for reviewing. Special thanks to VesperLogan for her advice on typos!  
**

**Here's the fifth chapter. The companions are recovering from their ordeal at Carlisle Mansion, while Katie and Marcena tail the Cult of Rivarians. Ideally, this was meant to be a "cool down" chapter, but I've tried to put in as much emotion as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Richard and Charles dragged the man across the corridor and led him into the lounge. Half of the room let out a gasp of shock, as they saw the man was covered in bandages, his blood soaking them, and gashes on his flesh left traces of claw marks and stab marks. A bandage was secured very firmly around his skull, with his left eye covered, and not even that was enough to stop the blood that seemed to be so eager to leave the body. The man struggled to stand and swayed from side to side, before dropping himself into a seat next to a woman, who flinched away.

"You are Porthos Podmore?" boomed a proud voice belonging to a six foot tall man in a black cloak and armour.

"Y-yes," Podmore squeaked. "Yes, my Lord Diablus."

Diablus nodded, before continuing his interrogation. "And you betrayed your friends because they found out that you were getting... frisky with your informant?"

"They aren't my friends!" Podmore cried, before cowering as angry glares swarmed on him. "F-forgive me... my liege, but they aren't my friends, the Order of the Phoenix means nothing to me!"

"Then perhaps you can tell where the Order's Headquarters are based?" Diablus demanded, his boots hammering the floor as he edged towards Podmore.

"I can't... it's got a Fidelius Charm on it!" Podmore cried.

"I see," Diablus said, with a visible disappointment that could instil fear into a person's heart.

"He's telling the truth, Sir," Yaxley said. "Even if he knew, the Charm would prevent him from telling a soul." He lowered his voice. "He could be useful to us, we should consider using him."

"Only if he hasn't been blacklisted as a traitor to the Order; otherwise, he is of no use to us!" Diablus said.

"No, wait!" Podmore protested. "I can tell you where they were staying- in Lewisham!"

"We already knew that!" Carlisle pointed out.

Diablus turned to Yaxley again. "Tell Master Voldemort that Harry Potter and his friends have taken Vanessa Valkyrie, who happened to be an informant! An informant that these let get away!" he pointed at the Carlisles. "Luckily, I'm convinced that she didn't have any detailed knowledge of our operations and that she will be of no use to the Order with her cover blown.

"As for this man," he motioned towards Porthos Podmore, who was holding his breath like a condemned man. Diablus grinned cruelly, sensing his apprehension and decided to entertain it a moment longer. "He is of no use to us, he is very likely to be seen as a liability-!"

"But, my Lord, he can be useful if the rest of the Order hasn't been warned!" Richard insisted. "The Chosen One may not have had a chance to warn the rest of the Order!"

"Even so, a man who switches sides so easily, because he is worse than the most cowardly of cowards will never be one of us!"

The whole room slowly nodded in agreement.

"No!" Porthos screamed. "Please... I'm begging you!"

"Take this man to the dungeons," Diablus said softly.

"No-no-no! Please... mercy!"

"And leave him in the cell for the Manticores!"

Porthos Podmore was grabbed by two thugs and pulled away, screaming with terror.

* * *

_21st January 1998_

Gallardo snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily as his heart raced furiously. He gulped down some water, which lay across the table at which he had fallen asleep. The flicker of light from the small opening of the tent, stung his hazy sight, which had to struggle to adjust.

He caught sight of Vanessa sleeping on his bed, while he had agreed to lay a sleeping bag on the floor, Ron lay snoozing in his, while Hermione sat on her bed reading a book, and Harry had gone to look for some surplus food supplies.

Gallardo had fallen asleep on the desk, desperately catching up on much needed sleep, since their close escape from Denford. He yawned and sighed as he ran his fingers over a vial, that was placed in his jacket inner pocket. He sighed again, casting his mind back, to what had happened a few days ago.

**Start of Flashback**

_"I'm afraid we must part ways now," Legorio said._

_The others nodded in agreement._

_"It was great knowing you," Hermione spoke up, after a pause. "Thank you for saving us."_

_"Gallardo and Ron did most of the saving, I just helped," Legorio replied, taking up his bow and backpack. _

_"Once again, thank you," Harry said._

_"Are you sure that you'll be all right with Thrandol?" Gallardo asked._

_"Gallardo, Thrandol may have a policy of not interfering in the affairs of other races, but he understands the concept of loyalty!" Legorio laughed, shaking Gallardo, Ron and Harry's hands. "I will be fine, thank you." _

_He turned towards Vanessa and nodded politely. Then towards Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have never quite met Wizards like any of you, you especially, Hermione Granger. Please, keep up the work with your Society of the Protection of Elf Welfare- House Elves really could do with someone to speak on their behalf." He bowed slightly and winked at her, prompting her to blush and nod back quickly. They had spent hours talking about Elves, how they live and how the Wizarding World hardly ever hears of these kinds of Elves._

_"I will."_

_He drew five vials with a lively red potion in them. "Here's a Life Potion, for you all. By drinking this, its fantastic healing powers will help your body fight for life even when death seems to be moments away. It won't make you invincible, but it'll safeguard you from most deadly spells!"_

_He smiled sadly as he sighed, standing beside the tent entrance. "I hope that our paths cross again someday."_

_"So do we Legorio," Harry said._

_Legorio nodded again. "I wish you all the best with your quest. And all your lives." With that he disappeared out of the tent, remembering these Wizards, for the rest of his life. _

_The companions were saddened to see him go, but their paths would cross again. Definitely._

**End of Flashback**

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hermione asked, pulling Gallardo out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it," he yawned, rising and stretching.

"Are you sure?" she enquired, the look in her eyes reminding him of another woman, which made him sigh.

"I'm fine, just getting a bit hot in here," he said.

A few minutes passed afterwards Harry entered with some freshly caught fish and placed it right next to Legorio's bag of Yembas. Ron immediately shot out of his sleep, prompting a dreamy Vanessa to giggle.

The sound took them by surprise, as they had never heard her giggle so lightly before, it made them smile and remember that despite everything, it was possible, or even imperative to laugh every now and then.

"Guys, I need to ask something," Vanessa said.

"Go on," Hermione encouraged.

"I think what you all have been doing... is amazing. Back when I was in Denford, I felt attached to Mary Clare, even though she was a distant cousin of Carlisle." She coughed and cleared her throat. "I feel that sort of bond between you all, and I would like to help you with your quest, if you'll have me."

Gallardo looked at Vanessa before turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione; the look in their eyes needed no explanation. They had talked about this before; on one hand, they felt uneasy about revealing something that Dumbledore had only entrusted them with. But Gallardo had pointed out that this was the best thing that she could do, with Hermione in agreement, the whole group became unanimous.

"Vanessa, you're already one of us now."

"Welcome to the gang!" Harry greeted jovially.

Vanessa nodded excitedly and touched, before taking a deep breath. "Thank you, so much. It's Nessa, by the way."

"Nessa..." Ron repeated, exchanging bemused expressions with the others. "Yeah, I like that. Adds a certain ring to it."

* * *

_24th January 1998_

Marcena spat out the mouthwash after gargalling. "Big day, today," she whispered to herself, looking at her pale face in the mirror. She and Katie had set up an enchanted tent, which was protected from the eyes and ears of others. In the tent was a bunk bed, a table, a food compartment and a bathroom. Being women, they had a keen policy of hygiene. They would always shower and clean themselves with scentless soaps to hide their smell, which could be an issue of life and death.

They had been following the trail of the fearsome Rivarians for a few days now. A few miles away, there was the town of Lewisham, that the Rivarians had invaded and looted, until something had driven them out; however, the Rivarians had set up camp and were evidently prepared to spill their blood over their looting campaign. Marcena and Katie would take turns make daily Patronus updates to Michael and Lee with what was going on. But today was the day, when they would use their Cloaks of Invisibility to venture past the camps and into Lewisham, to see who was keeping the Rivarians at bay.

Another thing played on Marcena's mind. Michael Goodman had approached her on the day she and Katie had set out. He had given her a red and blue bracelet and wished her all the best with this assignment, which she felt happy about. But he then proceeded to kiss her on the lips, which quite frankly surprised her. She knew from the first interview that he had taken a shine for her, and she had initially politely redirected his advances. He had been really good to her, looked after her and been a good mentor, for which she was really grateful. She liked him, but she had no idea if she felt that strongly about him as she had for someone else, which really confused her. She loved his company, kindness and concern, and maybe he was a chance for her to be happy, if one could even expect such a thing during these times.

_"Oh, this is so distracting! I have better things to deal with!" _Marcena complained silently, adjusting her blue checked scarf around her neck and tying her hair in a ponytail.

"You've got that look on you," Katie commented.

"What look?" Marcena asked smiling, and putting on her dark grey jacket over a Persian green tunic.

"That look when you think deeply about something," Katie replied, before imitating a furrowed eyebrow frown.

"I do not do that look!" Marcena laughed, throwing a scarf at Katie, who caught it and giggled. "Besides, I'm just a bit nervous about today."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Katie teased.

"Not if I have to end up protecting you!" Marcena roared with laughter. But she had to cut it off, as the ground around them began to rumble. Her heart raced, as she put an Invisibility Cloak around herself and motioned for Katie to do the same. They had barely stepped out of the tent, where in the broad daylight, they saw a horde of Rivarians on their dogs plundering through the fields, which were only a few hundred metres from their spot in the forest.

There were a few hundred, if not a thousand, of them galloping through the fields, away from the city, as the two girls had to remind themselves to breath. After a few seconds, the leader of the pack, the Anappa- who could be seen with a centurion's helmet and a glistening ruby attached to it, ordered his horde to change direction. It seemed for a second that the Anappa had sensed their scent and the whole army was about to descend upon the two, but they breathed a sigh of relief as the jackal men turned north and continued past the two field reporters. The last of the hordes vanished into the distance, like the end of a line of heavy traffic.

"Let's go!" Katie beckoned. They moved off into the distance, towards the site that had obviously been used as a camp by the Rivarians. The grass had shrivelled to a dirty yellow, and a cold wind blew across them, sending a chill over their tender flesh.

"Katie, we should move," Marcena shuddered, her hand clasping over her wand. "Something's not right... really not right."

There was a pile of carcasses burning on a pyre, most of the fire was burning; the stench of hot ash harassed Marcena's nostrils. She began a fit of loud and violent coughing, before retching in the grass. Her Cloak of Invisibility draped off of her and the wind pierced her with its cold eyes.

"Marcena, look out!" Katie shrieked.

Two Rivarian soldiers had jumped out from behind the carcasses, their straight cutlasses brandished and ready to claim some more victims.

"Well, well, well, Zoibor, what have we got here?" the one closer to Marcena sneered.

"Two very delicious and attractive girls, Cadeos!" replied Zoibor.

Katie pulled Marcena back and both drew their wands. Cadeos and Zoibor burst into chilling laughter.

"Look at that, Zoibor! It's like they're going to fight us!" Cadeos cackled. "Ten says that they'll run for their lives within a few minutes!"

"Ten says that you'll shut up and do something for once!" Marcena snapped. She was trembling, she was terrified, as those hungry eyes oggled her body. But she refused toto give them the satisfaction. She was going to stand her ground for everything that she held dear. For her mum, dad, Dasia, Eduardo, Hogwarts, her friends, and for Potterwatch and good people everywhere.

"I like the feisty brown haired one," Cadeos said. "I want her!"

_"Stupefy!"_ Katie cried. A jet of red charged at Zoibor, who was thrown backwards.

Cadeos growled, he deflected the next Stunning Spell straight back at Katie with his cutlass, she had to duck to avoid it. He roared and charged with his cutlass; to Marcena's fear, his blade cut through Katie's wand, blasting her back into Marcena. Katie cried out in pain, grasping her bloodied finger.

_"Galadlumia!" _Marcena exclaimed, emitting a powerful ray of light from her wand, which collided with Cadeos' eyes, sending him stumbling back. Before Marcena could stun him, Zoibor had already recovered and she had to use a Shield Charm to block the heavy might of his battle axe, which bounced off the Charm, sending a wave of acute pain through her tender arm.

Cadeos roared in fury, as he recovered. He licked his lips and ran at the two girls. However, in a split second, an arrow darted out of nowhere and sank into the side of his neck and caused a flash of light. Cadeos was blasted down and Zoibor snarled and begrudgingly scuttled off, away from the camp.

Marcena found a tear running down her cheek, she helped her injured friend up and hugged her, as five riders came, led by a red haired female. She dismounted, and turned out to be under five feet, she wore a uniform with a blue moon on a grey background and spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Right, more Wizards, I see. I'm Healer Adrialla, you two really should find an alternative venue for your girly bonding activities, but come with me and we can get your injuries checked out."

* * *

"So, you're actually an Elf?" Katie enquired, as Adrialla doused her injury with ointment and bandaged it up. "A real Elf?"

"Yes, I suppose I am," Adrialla replied cheerfully. "So, what brought you two to these parts?"

They were inside a cabin room, somewhere in Lewisham, where they were being seen to by another male Elf Healer, who was Adrialla's colleague. Benvio was his name. Even if they stood up straight, Marcena was still slightly taller than him, even if just by two inches. Granted that he was an Elf, but she still felt very huge.

"Curiosity," she replied quickly to Adrialla's question.

"They say that curiosity killed the cat," Benvio said, handing her a pain relief potion for the sore arm, which fortunately had not been fractured.

"Thank you, Benvio, but we're not exactly cats," Marcena said.

"Are Wizards always this stubborn?" Benvio asked Adrialla, who burst out laughing.

"He's right, though, you know," she whispered. "You're not the first group of Wizards that we've come to the aid of against the Cult of Rivarians. Your predecessors were here just over a week ago."

"Who were they?" Katie asked.

"A red haired guy and a more olive skinned one, who seemed Mediteranean, they were also Wizards."

Marcena's heart skipped a beat and her eyes were wide open with shock and intrigue.

"You know who they were?" Benvio asked.

Katie and Marcena nodded. The latter was speechless, she opened her mouth to confirm their names and ask what they were doing, but no sound came out.

"Just to be sure, were they Ron Weasely and Gallardo Eagle?" Katie asked.

"Yes, they were," Adrialla replied.

"W-what were they doing here?" Marcena stuttered. "Were they not with two others, a girl and another dark haired guy?"

"Yes, but the other two had been captured and Ron and Gallardo had been pounced on by the Anappa," Adrialla informed. "They then went off to find their friends."

"B-but are they OK? Where did they go?" Marcena cried anxiously.

"I'm afraid we can't be of much use any more," Benvio confessed. "But I know someone who can. I'll go and fetch Captain Legorio." He exited the cabin and returned a few minutes later with another brown haired Elf, who wore a chain mail vest with a yellow sun on a blue background. He exchanged a warm greeting with the girls.

"Captain Legorio, these aren't the first Wizards that you've come across recently, are they?" Adrialla asked. "Marcena and Katie are wondering if you can tell them more about Gallardo and Ron."

"I'll certainly do my best, but we parted ways a few days ago," Legorio admitted. "But why do you ask? What relation are you to them?"

"They're our friends!" Marcena beseeched. "And we want to help them! Captain Legorio, I was, and still am, especially close to Gallardo- I need to know that he and his friends are OK!"

Legorio studied her for a moment, and then studied Katie, as if judging what to share, if anything.

"He has a dry sense of humour," Marcena smiled pensively. "He's really polite, loyal, kind and honourable. He would do whatever he had to to protect those he cares about."

Legorio smiled back. "I can vouch for that, Ms Sempatho." He sat down and ordered some light refreshments. "I'll certainly tell you two of what little I know."

As they ate some sandwiches and drank tea and coffee, Legorio told them about how he had agreed to help them rescue his friends, about how they had escaped with an informant, whose life was in danger and her cover blown. Legorio had left them later in the wilderness to continue their journey.

"So, they're safe? All of them?" Marcena croaked. Her heart was beating fast, feeling a mixture of happiness, hope and sadness. She was overjoyed that Gallardo, Harry, Hermione and Ron were safe and still fighting. Suddenly, all those fond memories came flooding back, of the boy who had helped carry her heavy bag to her Common Room. She remembered the guy who had inspired her to stand up and do the right thing, even if the odds are stacked against you. She remembered the man who she had said goodbye to, who had broken her heart, and no doubt had his heart broken, all because he had to leave to fight. But she didn't mind, because she would gladly go there again, even if she never saw him again.

"Are you OK?" Adrialla asked.

Marcena realised that silent tears were falling from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "I'm fine, really!" she croaked.

Katie put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is it possible to find out where they are now?"

"No, they've probably moved on now," Legorio responded.

"Good, that makes it harder for the Ministry to track them," Marcena whispered.

"Anyway, I have told you all that I can about your friends and what happened here," Legorio said. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No," Katie said.

"Very well, we'll give you a safe passage back to your tents."

Since the girls had pretty much got all the answers they needed, they decided it was best that they don't linger, as there was danger that the Rivarians would come back. They had a lot of stories to tell the others at the HQ, and to the world. They Apparated back to the HQ, after bidding Legorio, Benvio and Adrialla farewell.

* * *

Marcena had been silent throughout the journey back, very unlike her normal bubbly self. Katie didn't need to ask why, a look in her eye said everything.

When they reached the HQ, Katie was called away by Lee on something. Lupin and Kingsley weren't there, so it was just Michael Goodman, who threw his arms around her, after Katie had left.

"Oh, God, did I miss you!" Michael said.

"I'm not God!" Marcena laughed, remembering what someone would say. "I missed you too, Michael."

They went inside and talked over dinner about what she and Swan had seen or learnt about the Cult of Rivarians. Michael listened with intrigue and amusement, and worry when she told him about the Rivarian attack.

"I can't believe that you... and Katie, almost died!" he said. "I think we should thank our lucky stars."

Marcena nodded. "It is lucky to be alive. Anyway, how've things been here?"

"You know, same old," Michael replied, as a coy grin crept upon his face. "Look, despite what some people think, I've never been brilliant with girls."

"I don't believe that, weren't you Captain of the Marteslon Quidditch Team?"

"Yes, but I've never been good at saying how I feel, so I'm just going to say it. I was scared of loosing you, because I think that you're fine!" he took hold of Marcena's hands. "And I love you!"

There was a moment of silence, as it started to sink in, time seemed to freeze and Marcena's throat became dry.

Michael moved himself closer to her so he was inches from her face and she looked into his clear and sincere blue eyes, the traces of water in them sent tingles in her bones.

"And I am going to kiss you, right now, unless you stop me." Michael Goodman passionately kissed her, which shocked her, despite his warning.

Her conscience was screaming at her to stop being stupid, which she eventually listened to once the shock had died, and her eyes started to water once more.

"Michael!" she cried, withdrawing from the embrace. "I'm so-so sorry... but I can't... this is wrong..."

"D-does it really feel so wrong?" Michael asked.

"I can't give you what you need from me," Marcena said sadly. She told him about how she had felt when Legorio and Adrialla had mentioned Gallardo's name, about how she still kept the poem that he had given her at the end of last year, and the blue hyacinth that he gave her on his own birthday.

"You still have feelings for him?" Michael murmured.

"Yes," Marcena replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "Michael, you've been so good to me and I'll never forget that, and maybe one day I'll be able to love you..."

"Sshhh," Michael hushed, before rising and making his way to the door of the sideroom in which they were in. He looked at her sadly but with a smile. "Get some rest, Marcena, you seem really worn out."

She nodded and he left.

* * *

The next morning she seemed in much better spirits. Today was the day of her broadcast. She had lain in a little longer than usual, she started her midday shift at Hemmingway's Tea House (she managed to Confund Mrs Hemmingway to give Clara Coleman a few days off). Later on, she would broadcast what she had learnt and inspire the world with the courageous fight against the Cult of Rivarians.

However, when she returned that afternoon, the atmosphere in the house was very sombre and blue.

"Is everything all right, Remus?" she chirped. They were in the main study.

Lupin sighed. "Well, it's OK, it's just that Michael's left."

"What?" Marcena uttured.

"He told me to give you this," Lupin said, handing her a letter that was folded up into four.

She thanked him and took the letter to her room and opened it.

_Dear Marcena,_

_Firstly, I want to tell you how brilliant a field reporter you are, you have skill, passion and energy. That's really remarkable! I've really enjoyed mentoring you, working alongside you and laughing with you, and I hope you do the same for someone else some day._

_I'm so sorry for coming on to you. Knowing you, you're probably shaking your head telling me it's not my fault. Typical Marcena, but listen._

_I know you still have feelings for Gallardo, it's obvious- you keep the poem he wrote you and the flower he gave you, even now. Frankly, you won't find many men who would stand up for you, write poems for you or treasure you like he did. At least, not for thousands of years._

_You may think that you won't see him again, but I have a feeling that you will. One day. It'll come sooner than you think, and when it does, you will be so happy. _

_I shouldn't have tried to make a move on you, when you were so conflicted. _

_Unfortunately, I can't be around you anymore, because it hurts too much. Which is why, I've left Pottwerwatch. But don't worry, I'll be fine. My family needs me and I've been meaning to go for some time._

_Just promise me something, just one little thing. Have a fantastic life and be a great mentor for someone else. I hope this war ends soon, and we live to see the end of it. Look after Katie, and the others._

_This is Noble and you've been listening to Potterwatch_

_Over and out _

Marcena had to read the letter again, as her heart skipped a beat. How can Michael be gone? Just like that? Without even saying goodbye properly? It was almost as if it wasn't worth his time. Angrily, she scrunched up the letter and threw it in the bin, with hot tears falling down her face once more.

_"For goodness sake! Pull yourself together, girl!"_ she castigated herself silently. She wasn't going to cry any more, she knew from that moment on that people always leave. Some are even gutless enough to do it through a note.

But she wasn't going to dwell on that, because she had a broadcast to do: Verdadera and Swan on tailing the Rivarians.

* * *

_28th February 1998_

"Do you want a hand with that?" Gallardo asked, as he and Nessa were out in a forest collecting fire wood. The five had resumed their routine of searching for the Horcruxes, moving around as often as possible and being nomads. Nessa had found it very hard at first, almost as hard as Ron, but she reminded herself that this was only mentally different from being with the Carlisles.

"Thanks, but leave some for me!" Nessa said, as Gallardo bore most of the fire wood that she had collected.

"So, who was she?" Nessa asked suddenly.

"Who was who?" Gallardo asked with a light smile.

"The girl who gave you that?" Nessa pointed at the wrist band that was fastened around Gallardo's right wrist._ "Remember Who You Are, Wherever You Are. You're on my Mind, Just Like a Maripabird from Andar!"_

A lump arrived in Gallardo's throat and he sighed. "How do you know that it was a she?"

"Well, it's normally girls who make these things," Nessa analysed. "They obviously really cared for you, and judging by the fact that you're wearing it, they were very special to you too, on a very deep and emotional level. I may be wrong, but my guess is that you don't bat for the other team!"

"No, you're right," Gallardo murmured, he looked ahead and caught a glimpse of the blue sky, but did not quicken his pace like usual. Instead, he just rolled through, listening to the melody of the singing birds, as he was reminded of her again. Where was she now? Was she safe? The girl who had captivated his heart and soul with the warmth of her smile. The girl who he felt that he could be himself around. The girl who was so unfairly taken from him, not because of her death, but because of Dumbledore's- which showed him that he had to grow up and leave. He wouldn't have it any other way, this was his duty, but if only they had been given more time together, and their most intimate moment yet not been when they had their hearts broken, where a wrist band and poem were the biggest things to remember each other by.

"So, where is she? Is she sailing to the Undying Lands?" Nessa joked.

Gallardo didn't respond, he just looked at her- his eyes were about to water, so he looked away and breathed to steady himself.

"Oh, Gallardo, I'm so sorry!" Nessa gasped. "She's not..."

"No," Gallardo cracked a weak smile. "She is very much alive, I hope that she's safe as well. "

"I hope so too," Nessa said, after a long pause. They walked on in an awkward silence, until they reached the end of the forest and ventured back to where their tent was.

They came to a halt.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me to get involved with Carlisle," Nessa said suddenly. "I was already with him when I realised how cruel he was. Like you, Dasos didn't like the emotionally dangerous situation that I was being put in. He used to joke about rescuing me one day. Part of me hoped that this was more than a light hearted joke.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that, I know what it's like to lose someone. So, you can talk to me, if you want."

Gallardo smiled but didn't reply.

Hermione was waiting for them by the tent and carried on her face a relieved but troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Nessa asked.

Hermione lowered he voice. "I think we're being watched."

"What?" Gallardo said, putting the wood by a burnt out fire. "Hermione, we're under your protective spells, remember?"

"I know, but I think we're being sensed. I think we should leave," Hermione said.

Gallardo took a look around the field that they were in, they were reasonably close to the forest, but the protective charms should stop anyone from seeing or hearing them. He then saw a dog, a bloodhound to be exact, standing a few yards away sniffing the air.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Gallardo muttered. "Where are Harry and Ron? And where's the Horcrux?"

"They've taken the Cloak to see what's happening, and the Horcrux is with me," she said, showing them the locket beneath her jumper.

"Let's pack up the tent," Gallardo suggested. With a wave of his wand, the tent and all its contents minimized and zoomed into one of their bags.

Suddenly, the bloodhound began sniffing and chasing something. The Cloak slipped off to reveal Harry and Ron, who had to jerk the Cloak away from the dog.

The expressions on their faces told them that they were far from safe.

The dog began its dreaded rounds of barking, like it had cornered a fox and at any moment a pack of hunters would emerge to claim their prize.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the read, please leave a comment! An old flame has been ignited, so what do you lot thing of that? Is there any chance of something like that happening and surviving the war?**

** Unfortunately, Dancer, this is going to be the last part with Legorio, but don't worry, he'll be back one day!**

** Keep an eye out for the next chapter, where the companions find out who sent the dog, and the war turns out to be more complicated than first expected.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Dolgaron Clan

Chapter 6- The Dolgaron Clan

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, it's slightly shorter than my usual ones, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Hermione wanted to grab hold of them and Apparate, but before she could, they were surrounded by at least two dozen men in black armour. They held sharp white katana swords, which seemed very strange to Gallardo, but now was not the time to wonder about arms history, as their protective charms had been made redundant.

Their leader was a tall, stout and proud looking man, with a moustache and dark blond hair. He strutted towards the surrounded captives and glared contemptuously. He spoke in a Scottish accent, his voice deep and fit for a general.

"You have been trespassing on our lands, trying to avoid detection!" he barked. "What are you, spies of Lord Voldemort?"

Something was odd here, why would he use Voldemort's name?

"Answer me!" he spat.

"No, we're definitely not!" Harry said. "We're actually his enemies."

"Enemies?" his darker haired lieutenant with a small beard asked. There was an air of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, just like you, I believe," Gallardo said, trying to reach a common ground. Maybe this could encourage the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"How do we know that you're not pieces of lying scum?" the leader snarled, edging uncomfortably close to Harry.

"How do we know you're not?" Nessa blurted out.

The leader gave her an even more poisonous look. This time, he stood right up to her nose, which he had to bend a little to ram with the tip of his. "If I were you, woman, I would shut my mouth if I know what's good for me!"

Nessa shrivelled back, but the leader refused to back down.

"You get three strikes, that was your first, push me and I will make a foxy face like you beg for death!" A rowdy laughter erupted from all, except the quintet and the lieutenant.

Before Gallardo could stop himself, he had drawn his wand and held it barely a few centimetres from the leader's eye. "Not if I blast you first!" he bellowed.

The soldiers closest to him drew their blades and the the ones further away drew wands, and pointed it straight at Gallardo.

Harry quickly lowered Gallardo's wand arm and shook his head with alarm. He raised his own hands and urged his friends to do the same. Gallardo begrudgingly agreed, prompting a smirk from the leader.

"I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Hermione, Ron, Gallardo and Nessa. We come in peace, we meant no harm or offence, and we're sorry for our trespass."

The leader sneered at them, as if pondering their fate.

"We need them alive, Roderic," the lieutenant reminded. "Father's orders."

Gallardo gave Harry a surprised look.

"Very well, Barafin," Roderic nodded. "The prisoners will be brought before the Tokuga!"

"May we ask what's going on here?" Ron asked. "Or not," he added, when all the soldiers gave him an icy look.

"We'll explain everything back at the Fortress," Barafin said. "We'll be taking your wands now." He and a number of soldiers deprived them of their wands, including the spare ones that they had gained from the dead bounty hunter.

Before any of them could even contemplate their anxiety, the ground was tugged from their feet. They were brought before a large stone fortress that succeeded a long flight of stairs. Two black wooden gates bowed open as the soldiers pulled the five through.

The eyes of the people inside fell upon the prisoners; Gallardo made a conscious effort to avoid eye contact, he needed to be calm, physicality prevented him from being able to comfort his friends and he hated it. But one thought kept resounding in his mind. _They need you alive, but for what?_

Inside the fortress, dozens of men on the right were training vigorously with their katanas, the clashing of swords creepily chilled their skins. On the left, a mixed group of men and women fired balls of flames at a number of targets. All paused to pin the prisoners with their icy stares.

"Back to it!" Roderic snarled, and they resumed their training at once.

The companions were led towards a stone castle that stood proudly over its subjects. It towered at five stories in height, fortified with an eave for each level, like a grand pagoda. Draped over the inside of the rampart was a roaring tiger on a black background. The eyes of the beast glared at them with even more scorn than the inhabitants of the fortress, from then on it was made clear, if it was ever in doubt, that they were not welcome.

Once inside, the companions were brought into a large hall, with the tiger flag draped behind a throne, in which an older bald man with a beard and moustache sat. All around the walls were seats, some where grand, but nowhere near as much as the throne. Behind the chairs, were statues of men in oriental style armour and horned helmets, bearing a sword, staff or wand, and draped in royal robes. The windows were clear, but the roof had a stained glass depicting a tiger in royal regalia, while many soldiers knelt before him.

The man smiled slyly, as his grey eyes burnt into each of the companions.

The soldiers bowed, and Roderic stepped forwards, to speak to the bald man and an old man with a walking stick.

"We have found them, Father!" Roderic announced. "Trespassing in our lands!"

"We had no idea!" Ron blurted out. "Honest!"

"Silence, you dogs!" Roderic growled.

"Now, now, Roderic," the man sneered, some how more disturbingly than his son. He moved closer, prompting the companions, especially Nessa and Hermione, to shrink away slightly from the ravenous greed in his eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Gallardo had read about the tiger emblem and those that once carried the type of swords that they did, but he could not recall exactly who they were, except they seemed to resemble a certain warrior class of Japan, except they seemed more Caledonian.

"Y-you're Dolgaron, aren't you?" Hermione said.

"That's correct, my dear, I am Daigo Dolgaron, the Great Tokuga of the Dolgaron Clan!"

"Why exactly have you brought us here?" Harry dared to ask. "Your Highness," he added, swallowing the dirty looks of the soldiers.

"Hundreds of years ago, my ancestors, were the most powerful in the whole of Caledonia," Daigo began, but then paused. "Please, be seated, I don't know about you, but I love stories!" He summoned up some chairs for the companions to sit on, which felt relieving from the rough hands of the Dolgaron soldiers, but Gallardo, after giving Harry and Nessa (the closest to him) an encouraging smile, gazed at Daigo vigilantly.

"My ancestors hired Lord Iberio, a wizard, to forge for them a diamond. But not just any old diamond, a diamond of immense wisdom. Have you heard the saying that knowledge is power?" he asked.

The companions nodded.

"Knowledge can give you power over your enemies!" continued Daigo. "We paid him a fortune! But Iberio wanted to impose conditions on how we use the diamond! Can you believe his insolence? What right did he have to dictate terms to the Great Dolgarons?

"When we refused, he wanted to rescind the contract, to give our money back and to take back the diamond! My ancestors refused to be humiliated like such, and raided his town. But Iberio decided to steal the diamond back. He placed the diamond in a forest near Port Shengjin, in Albania. We found it, but nobody could touch it without being maimed, killed or driven mad! Imagine that, knowing exactly where it is, but knowing that what is yours can not be touched!"

"I'm really sorry for your loss, and I wish you all the best," Ron said. "But what's that got to do with us?"

Daigo smiled slyly. "I'm glad you asked Ronald Weasley!" He motioned towards the old man sitting next to him. This man looked like he was lost in a hypnotic trance, Gallardo realised that he was a Seer.

_"Forever fortified is the Iberian Diamond, no soul may lay hands on this precious stone, except for those who he has chose. The five wanderers, travelling wizards from Albion; the enemies of the Serpent Lord, stumbling through the land of the Caledonian."_

"I think I know who the Serpent Lord is, but what's Albion? And Caledonia?" Ron said.

"Ancient names for England and Scotland," Gallardo replied.

"And you believe that that's us?" Harry asked.

"I know so!"

"With all due respect," Hermione cleared her throat. A sinking feeling entered Gallardo's stomach. "How can be sure that this prophecy is true, and that this Iberio isn't just pulling your leg?"

"Because Iberio is a depraved piece of filth who enjoys riddling us, you stupid girl!" Roderic rasped. "He is conceited enough to believe that we will never be able to match his level!"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Nessa held his hand and shook her head.

"Quite right," Daigo said. "He also left a note saying exactly that. Little did he know that his loophole would come to pass! And you five, you will lead the Clan of Dolgaron to the diamond!"

"When do we set out?" Harry asked.

"Will you give us our wands, your Highness?" Gallardo said.

"You will get your wands when we set out," Daigo said. "In the mean time, you will help the Muggles build the ships, there will be three of those that will take us to Shengjin."

"Could we have some time to discuss this, and get this to sink in?" Gallardo requested.

Roderic and a number of other soldiers were about to shout abuse, but Daigo waved them down.

"Yes, of course, you have until tomorrow," he said. But then, his voice turned more sinister. "Make sure you make the right decision! Show them to their rooms!"

"I would like to show them to the infirmary first," Barafin declared.

"Very well," said Daigo, with a sly smile.

"Follow me!" Barafin ordered. He led the companions to a room a few corridors away, which looked a lot like a ward at St Mungo's, or the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The light was very dim, but they could make out a woman sat huddled and shaking in a bed in a corner, obviously startled by their arrival. She hugged a pillow over her breast, and they could see the bruises on her fragile skin, tears breaking through her mascara and embedding her face.

"She had the audacity, or the cheek, to challenge a sergeant for being hard on a Muggle boy," Barafin said quickly. "My father ordered her to be put at the mercy of the higher ranking soldiers."

Gallardo's heart skipped a beat, as he realised what this meant, and what they did to the poor woman.

Barafin shone a light on two men, lying with bloodied bandages all over their faces, arms and legs. They both looked reasonably tall and strong.

"Take a guess as to what their crime was," Barafin said rhetorically. "They stood up for her! And they got off lightly!"

Gallardo exchanged fearful and disgusted glances with Harry and Ron.

"Why am I showing you this? Because I don't want you to end up here, do you understand?"

"Barafin, I know you don't agree with the way your father does things!" Gallardo hissed.

Barafin pressed his nose and wand right up to Gallardo's face, pushing him against the wall. "Don't you dare say anything like that out loud! As a matter of fact, don't even think it!" He turned to the others. "Same goes for all of you, leave all your bravado adventure mentality outside. In here, the Dolgarons own you! Do you understand?"

No answer.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Sir," Gallardo said through gritted teeth.

"Good," Barafin nodded. "Now as soon as you go to your dorms, talk like a mouse, if you have to. Don't let anyone get a whiff of anything, especially not dissent! They own you now."

In silence, they marched to the rooms in which they would be staying. It was actually one big room, with a sliding yellow stain glass door and a stripy yellow and red carpet. A single candle flickered weakly, as the five were shown sleeping bags on the floor. In an instant, the light died out, with Barafin gone, they were left alone in the dark, their shallow breathing the only sound.

Gallardo felt Nessa's trembling hand wrap around his, as his blood dashed madly and erratically around his body. He wanted to do more than squeeze her hand, to comfort his companions. But he couldn't, his mouth was dry, he had trouble breathing. How could he when, for the first time in a long while, he felt terror paralyse his heated body. They were unarmed and lost deep within the grasps of the Dolgarons. They couldn't Apparate or escape, or even try to. A howl of a pitiless wind froze their already weakened blood vessels. The stone dominion had taken them, it was suffocating them, and all they could do was to await their fate like the condemned. They were at the ruthless mercy of the Dolgaron.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the read, I hope you can excuse the angsty nature of this chapter.  
**

**I have a question for you all, what should the companions do? Offer to help, or not?**

**Please review and keep an eye for the next chapter- The Iberian Diamond.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Iberian Diamond

Chapter 7- The Iberian Diamond

* * *

**Author's Note: Many thanks to all, who have been following this story. Especially to Dancer, who has graciously offered me a virtual cookie, so I'll offer her a virtual muffin in return! ;)**

**Here's the next chapter, it has a small flicker of hope, unlike the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the read.**

**There is some Spanish in this chapter, I've put the translation at the end. :)**

* * *

Just then, an idea crept into Gallardo's mind. The Nuri Lamp that Dumbledore had given him. _May it give you light in times of darkness_. Yes, now was the perfect time, as he could feel Nessa shivering in cold next to him. He reached into his bag, and pulled it out, relieved that the Dolgarons hadn't taken this.

Feeling the silver lamp on his fingers, he wished for some light, and as if like a timely answer to a prayer, the lamp emitted a small flame. It illuminated the room, prompting the companions to flinch at the light, but feel relief that this dark dominion had a ray of light.

Gallardo could see his friends and their weary faces, like a vampire had drained their will power, but not completely, as they all gave to one another a smile that grew like a flower before it blossomed. The lines of fatigue and tiring skin were nothing. The flame gave off something that gave solace from the chill- warmth. Even in their darkest hour, one thing was certain- they were not alone, not while they had each other.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nessa asked, breaking the moment, that had to end.

"We can't help him," Ron shook his head. "He's mental, what if he's dangerous?"

"He seems to be enemies with You-Know-Who, that's got to be something, right?" Hermione said.

"I think he might be just as dangerous, if provoked," Gallardo said grimly.

"I don't think we have any choice," Harry acknowledged. "What guarantee is there that he'll let us go, if we help him?"

"I don't think there is," Nessa squeaked.

"We have to believe, or at least hope, that he's a man of his word," Gallardo muttured.

"Yeah, we just have to keep our heads down," Nessa said. "And hope he let's us go."

"But if the Iberian Diamond grants the bearer so much wisdom, then could we not be giving him a weapon to use against the Wizarding World one day?" Harry pondered. "Is it really worth the risk?"

"What choice do we have?" Nessa asked.

"Those men in the infirmary, what if we could steal their wands?" Gallardo suggested.

"That's too risky," Hermione objected. "It would mean losing one of us, at least, if not all of our deaths!"

"I can create a distraction, while you escape, I'd hold them off for as long as I can," Gallardo said.

Hermione gave him a reproachful and hurt look. "No, that's out of the question!"

"Look, obviously, we'll have to find an escape route, but it's worth considering, since we shouldn't even be here!" Gallardo hissed.

"No, it's not, this is not a game of Wizarding Chess!" Hermione snapped, she looked at Harry and Ron. "Tell him, it's out of the question!"

"Actually-" Ron began.

"No, Ronald, you are not going to let him, sacrifice himself!" Hermione cried, her eyes watering. "I'm not having it!"

Ron hushed her. "No, that's not what I meant." He turned to Harry. "We need you to lead them, if anyone has to go on and finish this war, it's you.

"Gallardo, they need you to bring down Diablus and give us all a bit of inspiration when we need it. Hermione, you are the cleverest and most amazing witch that I've ever met, that we've ever met. Nessa, you weren't even supposed to be here."

"What are you saying?" Gallardo asked, dreading the way this was going.

Ron took a deep breath and blinked sadly. "I know that I've not been the most use on this quest, and for once- just for once I want to be useful..." His voice began to break.

Gallardo immediately regretted putting his idea in the first place and flushed with guilt and welled up with sorrow. "No, Ron, that's not happening!"

"No, you've been anything but!" Nessa cried, as quietly as she could. "You helped save us from a painful death. If anything, I owe you all for-"

"Don't even think about it," Harry said abruptly. "That idea is going to be shelved, we won't even go there again. We'll help Daigo get what he needs and we'll all find a way out." He placed a hand on Ron and Hermione's shoulder. "Together, or not at all. Agreed?"

Gallardo placed his hand on Hermione's left shoulder, and on Nessa's, who touched Ron's and smiled sadly.

"Together or not at all." they all murmurred in assent.

* * *

_29th February_

The next morning, the companions were given a simple oat meal breakfast before being escorted to the throne room, which was packed with soldiers and officials sat in their seats, persisting in their staring.

Daigo rose from his throne. "Well, my friends, what is your answer? Will you retrieve what is rightfully mine, will you retrieve the Iberian Diamond?"

"I would just like to express a request, my Lord," Gallardo said.

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Gallardo Eagle?" Daigo asked impatiently.

Gallardo took a deep breath, the glaring look that Roderic was giving him was not helping at all; he had lay awake, debating if and how he should choose this course of action. "I would ask you... whether you intend to use the Iberian Diamond outside of Caledonia?"

"What business of yours is that?" Daigo spat.

"I-I would feel a lot more at ease... and able to serve you better..." Gallardo stuttered, feeling the heat on his skin. "If I...I was less worried about our homes being attacked."

"You insolent piece of filth!" cursed Roderic drawing his katana. "I should chop off your head right now!"

Barafin stepped in front of his brother, to calm him; Ron stepped in between Gallardo and Roderic.

"I believe that Lord Daigo Dolgaron is an honest man, who wants us to know exactly what we're getting into!" Gallardo exclaimed fearfully, as a number of soldiers and drawn their wands, or had their hands on the pommels of their blades. "I believe that he'd want to put his cards on the table!"

Daigo waved his hand to quieten the meeting, but his expression was still sour. "Let's just say, hypothetically, if I were to refuse your request, would you refuse to serve me?"

Gallardo opened his mouth, but it was Harry who answered.

"No, sir, we'd be fools to do that."

"Indeed," Daigo nodded. "But, I give you my word, that I will not try to take over the British Ministry of Magic, or savage your homes. I will let you go, once you deliver the Iberian Diamond to me."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said relieved.

"But mark my words," Daigo warned, with an ominous expression. "Do not offend my pride again, for I will not be so... understanding."

"Sir," Gallardo croaked, his skin flaring with chill.

"One more thing," Daigo said, motioning to Barafin, who carried a necklace with a blood red ruby on a bronze chain, and two sticks with a button attached.

He walked over to Nessa, and without looking at her, placed the ruby necklace around her neck, flicking her hair away, as she closed her eyes, silently pleading with Gallardo to not do anything.

"This necklace is a means of ensuring obedience," Barafin explained, still avoiding eye contact. "If you, or any of your friends, try to do anything, this necklace can be activated and it will kill her."

Gallardo's heart pounded with alarm and a cloud of queasiness overcame him. He had to almost lean on Hermione to maintain his balance.

"Why don't you give a short demonstration, Barafin?" Daigo laughed, followed by most of the meeting.

For a moment, Barafin hesitated and took a deep breath, before pressing the button on one of the sticks. Immediately, Nessa began to choke and gag, as the necklace tightened around her fragile neck. Gallardo reached to hold her, his mind bellowing and cursing, if only he had his wand, he would jinx Barafin, Daigo and the whole room.

Within a second, it was over; Barafin had deactivated the necklace, and Nessa keeled ove coughing, but free from the choke.

Daigo gave a twisted grin and ordered for them to begin what would feel like a very long, soul crushing sentence.

* * *

_16th May 1998_

A few months had gone by since the day the companions agreed to help retrieve the Iberian Diamond. The men had been put to work on the shipyard, with the Muggle population. Whatever the weather, they were expected to cut, carry, shape and hammer wood. They had braved rain, hail and snow, and they had bruised and cut hands and fingers to show for it, as well as a growing stubble. Gallardo's hands grew dry and cracked; Harry's scars, that Umbridge had caused, manifested in the icy climate. Luckily, they were given gloves, and other work clothes, and Hermione had been kind enough to knit them an extra pair. The work would drag on for many hours of the day, where the scorn of Roderic would subdue them like a shadow. While Gallardo took his rotten luck on the chin, what got to him the most was what the girls could be going through. His blood burned when the Dolgarons spat and swore at Harry, Ron and himself, but it boiled like lava when he witnessed the sleazy eyes and comments Hermione and Nessa got, but he knew that to intervene would make things worse for them. Luckily, Barafin and his wife, Frenya, would keep them occupied with chores of cleaning, cooking and reading to the children of the castle; therefore, keeping them out of the other Dolgarons' lustful and contemptful eyes and tongues, for as long as possible.

Nessa had also taught Gallardo the skill of telepathic communication, like she had used in Denford to call him and Ron. It could prove very useful in the future to talk discreetly, although it was possible for one to intercept some of the communication, though this required a lot of precise skill and was impossible without giving off some indication to the communicators.

Unlike Voldemort, Daigo Dolgaron saw a limitted use for Muggles. Though they were still seen as inferior, Daigo never underestimated their numbers; by keeping them physically strong, but mentally weak, they were useful for their manpower. The three ships had finally been completed. The labour had started long before the arrival of the five, and today the _Royal Hawk, the Iron Lady and the Red Bear _were to start their voyage from an enchanted port in West Scotland, to the Port of Shengjin.

Virtually the whole town came to see them off, as the port was at a walking distance. If one was ignorant of the circumstances, they could easily be baffled at the tense mood of the companions, who in new clothes, made their way to the port. The merry mood of the Dolgarons could easily be mistaken for support and pride in what the companions were doing for them.

The two control sticks of the ruby necklace, which lay tightly but unharmingly like an anaconda on Nessa's neck, were kept by Barafin and Roderic each. As the friends approached the ships, Daigo handed them each of their wands. Harry's holly and phoenix feather, Hermione's vine and dragon heartstring, Ron's willow and unicorn hair, Gallardo's rowan and capra horn, and Nessa's laurel and dragon heartstring.

But their ray of hope was short lived, as they realised that the Dolgaron thumb still lay over them.

Ron and Hermione were made to board the _Iron Lady, _Harry had to take the _Royal Hawk_, while Gallardo and Nessa were ordered on the _Red Bear,_ with Barafin.

"Hey, it'll be OK!" Harry smiled, as two Dolgarons attempted to pull him on board. "I'll see you all in Shengjin!"

Gallardo nodded, patting his and Ron's shoulders, and holding Hermione's. Nessa hugged them all one last time, before each was ordered impatiently to board their vessel. Apparently, the Dolgarons still feared that they would attempt a mutiny.

As soon as Gallardo stepped on board the _Bear_, he paused to look at the wooden deck, the flag of the Dolgaron tiger, the smaller flag of a red grizzly bear. He couldn't help but admire the twenty three metre long ship, as he had helped built it.

Daigo Dolgaron would not be joining them, but his deadly eyes were on them. Gallardo had also noticed a man, who he thought he had seen before, somewhere, but not here in Scotland. He had a sour face and dark blond hair. Before he could dwell on this, the vessel started moving out of the harbour, it floated to and fro and caused Gallardo and Nessa to hold on to some nearby railings. A cursing wind blew down on them, and Nessa started to retch with sea sickness.

Gallardo took a deep breath and conjured up a bucket for her.

She thanked him but began shivering, so he took off the right side of his coat and offered it to her. She graciously took it, as they shared the coat and sat huddled together on the deck. A light drizzle began to pour, prompting the Dolgaron sailors to go to the cabins.

"We should go," Gallardo suggested. "It might get very cold and wet."

"Yeah, but for now, it's just a little bit of rain," Nessa whispered. "Since when has that hurt anyone?" She grinned at him in the most jovial way and he couldn't help but smile back, forgetting where he was. They began laughing, something they hadn't in a long time. But then the rain became sour, just like the mysterious man on the dock. Both were a sign, and not a good one, if one were to look at it in hindsight.

"Come on!" Gallardo said, rising and helping Nessa to his feet, we are going in.

As they made their way into the cabins, which reminded them of a rowdy and crowded pub, so they lingered outside the actual bar. Initially, they had expected to be told to row, steer or navigate, but surprisingly they were not entrusted with anything; the whole crew had been pretending as if they weren't there, which was a relief really.

"Gallardo, Nessa," Barafin said, standing behind them. "How are you finding the voyage so far?"

Nessa gaped at him, before stammering a "fine, thank you", after another second of disbelief.

"Thank you, Lord Barafin," Gallardo smiled, in a civil way. "Is there anything we can help you with, sir?" he asked after a pause.

"No, just be ready to follow the command to leave the ship, when asked," Barafin cleared his throat. "The forest is easily a walking distance away, so all you have to do is go and retrieve the Iberian Diamond, together, and give it to us. Understood?"

Gallardo nodded.

"Very well, good luck, Midsh-" Barafin began, but stopped himself, before catching a glimpse of one of the Dolgarons and brushing past the two abruptly.

* * *

By nightfall, three ships descended upon Shengjin, in Albania. A warmer, more humid air greeted the sailors as they arrived on the ports. The rain had stopped, yet there seemed to a strong probability of it returning, maybe with a vengeance. The sky's blue coating was turning darker and darker as the minutes went by, and a full moon hung over them.

"Get off, you rascals!" Roderic laughed loudly, descending from the _Hawk_, followed by Harry and about thirty crew mates.

Gallardo smiled at him, in admiration of the restraint and endurance that he must have had to show. Ron and Hermione followed their crew off of the _Iron Lady_, and the crew of the _Red Bear _finally demounted.

"You all!" barked Roderic, pointing at the latter ship's crew. "Stay here and guard the ships." He then pointed a finger at the companions. "If I even get a whiff that you're going to try anything funny!" He waved his control stick in their faces. "You friend will be dead! Got that!"

"Yes!" cried Nessa.

"Good, now I say we make our way there now!"

"Roderic, I would wait if I were you," Barafin reasoned. "It's a full moon, there will be creatures in the forest that we could avoid, if we just wait till tomorrow!"

"Nonsense!" Roderic scoffed. "I am not scared of any creature, that's too dumb to cross my path! As the most senior officer, I order you to take the Iberian Diamond tonight! And kill any werewolf or whatever creature in your way!"

The venturing party yelled in blind assent, and Gallardo sighed. He could see the sense in Barafin's idea, the Iberian Diamond would still be there tomorrow, besides he did not want to run into a werewolf, not because he was afraid, but because he knew that a werewolf killed tonight could be someone's friend, if not family, and it made no sense to deliberately seek out something to kill, for killing's sake. Yet, the high and mighty Roderic had made up his mind, and he had to do what he had to do.

Across the port, there lay a hill, and upon this hill, concealed in the shadow of the night, was a forest- no doubt where they would be heading.

The companions, after sipping some water and having a quick bite to eat, followed the Dolgarons, who had lit torches, towards their destination, wands at the ready.

It was like venturing through the Forbidden Forest, but with fifty people, who held you prisoner. The distant howling told them that it may not be centaurs, that would be their main concern. The sky was almost hidden from view, and only a slight moon ray crept into the woodland.

Suddenly, they arrived at some cross roads. The temperature dropped uncomfortably, like a phantom had arrived to haunt them into leaving.

"Which way, now, sir?" a warrior asked. "You do know that, sir?"

"Of course, I do, Randein!" barked Roderic. "Now, shut up and let me think!"

A moment of an eerie silence.

"This is our forest," a voice rasped. The companions twirled around in shock, to see who had spoken, an icy chill travelling down their spines.

"Who was that?" Roderic demanded.

"This is our forest," hissed the voice again, and the surroundings grew colder. The Dolgarons drew their swords, ready to do what's necessary. "And you... are not... welcome!"

A head of them, five silver translucent figures emerged from the trees, they gaped at them with empty eye sockets, decaying flesh, rusty Roman swords and helmets.

"Wights of the forest!" shouted Randein. He charged at them with his katana, which struck the leader on the chest and got lodged. The centurion gasped in pain but scratched the Dolgaron with his sharp claws.

"Now... you will die!" rasped the centurion wight, pulling out Radein's blade and brandishing his own. With fluid dexterity, he slashed at Radein, who barely had time to use his wand, severing his arm and head.

"Dolgarons!" Roderic called. "Fire with your wands! Barafin, watch the prisoners!"

Gallardo took Nessa's hand, and pulled her towards the back, where Ron, Harry and Hermione were. Adrenaline fired through his blood, as he saw two more wights emerging from the flanks, enclosing around them all.

_"Stupefy!"_ Barafin and Roderic roared, but their Stunning Spells flew straight through the wights. The nine of them charged at the Dolgarons, with swords, shields, spears and the weapon of sheer terror.

"They're invincible!" screamed another warrior, as the wights descended their wrath on them. One by one, they fell, their slashes and spells having minimal effect. There appeared to be no option but to retreat.

Up to now, the five companions had been left alone, but a legionnaire, who had just finished throwing Roderic at a tree, decided that they would make better game; he hissed and charged like a cobra wanting to eat so badly.

"Hermione, any ideas?" Harry asked, backing away.

_"Incenido!" _Hermione cried frantically. Her flames dashed at the wight, seemingly stopping him, but the fire subsided and he just glared more angrily. He roared and continued his hunt, as the curse of death fell over them.

But then Gallardo had an idea. "Guys, we're still alive, we're going to get through this!" Ron threw a stone at the wight slowing him down.

"We are all going to have a story to tell our grandchildren of how we defeated the wights!" he continued, ignoring Nessa's baffled look. _"Expecto!"_

_"Patronum!" _they all bellowed.

The wight froze in his tracks. A silver stag, otter, dog, Arabian ibex and an elephant rammed into him, dispersing him from the part of the forest.

Following their masters' instincts, the ibex- followed by the stag and otter charged at the remaining wights. The otter chased two away from their would be victims, the stag rescued Roderic and some of his men, the ibex lunged at the three about to impale Barafin. The Patronuses diligently struck fear into the wights, repelling them with their pure light and purging the surroundings from the power of the wights.

Out of the fifty Dolgarons, only about fifteen remained standing, no doubt a small few had even fled back to the ships.

"Where did you learn that magic?" Barafin demanded.

"It's a Patronus, and we've known how to do one for a while," Gallardo replied simply.

"Leave the dead!" Roderic panted. Furiously, he gave a grunt of appreciation to the companions. He began searching his person, but the control stick that he was looking for was lost. "Don't be getting any ideas, Barafin still has the other one! Let's move, quickly!"

Barafin was still on the ground, gasping for breath, he rose and gave a slight bow, but then motioned for them to resume the journey.

Gallardo looked towards Nessa, who was rubbing the place on her neck where the ruby necklace was locked. As they walked on, he could even see the red markings.

_"You should have let them die!_" a voice said in his mind. No, that wasn't in his nature.

_"You didn't have a problem with that with Porthos!" the voice chastised. "Do you really think they would do the same for you? Do you even think Barafin would? He would turn you and your friends in, just to save his skin."_

Gallardo couldn't think of a reply.

_"He's just like the rest of them! Cruel, barbaric... cowardly. They won't even thank you for it, they all deserve the cold blade of the undead, ripping through their hearts, if they have one! They have no respect for human decency or dignity, for women, children... or anyone. They deserve death, Mary Clare didn't deserve to die, but these dogs do! They need to be made to beg for death!"_

Gallardo jerked back to the present, his body sweating with heat. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder; he breathed and smiled weakly. Why was he thinking these thoughts? Why did part of him laud himself for them? Did he really have what it took to snatch away Barafin's control stick and kill all the remaining party? Not just kill them, but actually burn them and leave them and their ego driven pride to the mercy of the beasts that roamed this forest?

Before he could ponder any further, they had arrived at what looked like an entrance to a crypt. It was like a chipped and leaf and ivy strewn bungaloo that led down to what seemed like a tomb.

They all lit their wands and descended down the cobbled stairs. On a raised platform, in the middle of the room, there it was, the size of a coconut. There were four pillars with an enchanted torch that was eternally burning; these pillars surrounding it, making it glow like a morning star. It radiated a shine, and the companions could see their reflections, but not those of the Dolgaron. Goosebumps shot up their skins, as they knew that this was what they had come for, what would be their key to freedom- the Iberian Diamond!

"Well, then, don't just stand there!" urged Roderic, shoving Harry and Ron forwards, as some other soldier did the same to Nessa, Hermione and Gallardo. "Pick it up at the same time!"

The companions looked at one another and took a deep breath. If they were the five, then this Diamond would win them their freedom, but if not... it was best not to even go there.

"On three," Harry whispered. "One... two... three!" They all placed their hands on the Iberian Diamond and lifted it up. For a second, nothing happened, it just felt light, but then it started growing warmer and heavier, emitting a white light from within. Immediately, the companions dropped it back on the wooden platform, but it kept on glowing.

The earth began to shake and debris began to fall, but before they could move, a blinding flash of light shot out.

Harry and Gallardo pulled the others back and tried to shelter them, but the light had faded. The Dolgaron soldiers lay on the ground, unconscious. But it was the small old man with pointy ears that gazed at them that was the most surprising. He looked like an elf, but there was something very different about him, that was almost majestic yet warm.

"Welcome, my friends," he smiled, speaking in a Scottish accent.

"Thank you," was all Hary could blurt out, as the others were at loss for words. "Are you, Lord Iberio?"

"Indeed," the elf smiled placidly. "Or rather, I am part of his spirit." His blue eyes reminded them of another wizard, who they greatly revered, the reason why they were on this quest in the first place.

"You are the key to my Diamond," Iberio said. "The five of you. He who fears that he is lost and has made others lost. She who fears that she is failing her friends. He who fears the strength of his own loyalty. He who is terrified darkness and the fire of rage growing within him."

Gallardo's heart skipped a beat and his breathing quickened.

"She who is still running from her past," Iberio continued. "I see into your hearts, and offer you my comfort. You have all come a very long way, and should proud of that, for one day there will be peace." He then looked straight at Gallardo and smiled, and it felt like he could see whatever Gallardo was feeling. The latter swallowed under the pressure and averted his gaze, despite there being no animosity in Iberio's face.

_[Hay un poco oscuridad en tu, Gallardo] I_berio's voice resounded in Gallardo's mind, yet the lips did not move. _[Pero, yo siento un luz definido en su alma. Eres mejor que tu piensas, Gallardo. Soon, you will a feel certain type of joy and happiness, and it will give you a much needed dose of strength that is constantly overlooked, but one that can give you the power to bring peace in these dark times.]_

Gallardo nodded grimly yet wanting to believe. _[Do you know when that'll happen?]_

_[Cuando ella vuelva a tu vida, Don Gallardo!] _Iberio said, with a smile that sent shivers down Gallardo's spine.

_"Quién volveriá?" _Gallardo said out loud. "Who is it that'll come back?"

"Your Serenity," Iberio replied. He then began addressing the others. "You will face further trials, but if you are true to each other, then you will triumph, and peace will prevail in this part of the world. You will make progress and achieve what you all set out to do!"

"Are we supposed to look here for a Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"You will not find anything of value here," Iberio whispered. "But you will, back in Britannia. Remember, help will always come to you, sometimes in ways you least expect!"

"Thank you, Iberio," Gallardo smiled.

"Remember what I said to you all," Iberio advised. "Remember it, for it is important. It is up to you to act on and consider what I have told you privately, as well as openly, for soon the Dolgarons will be awake. _[When Daigo Dolgaron attempts to use this Diamond, he will no doubt have a malicious intent. The non-combatant civilians will be safe and able to flee, while you must all grab hold of the Diamond and it will transport you through time and space, to somewhere safe. It will then disintegrate.]_

"So, was this always a honey trap, for the Dolgarons?" Hermione whispered.

"Wisdom, Ms Granger, is how to wield the knowledge you have, and only the worthy can use the power of wisdom.

"Goodbye, worthy travellers! May you all live to see the end!" With that he vanished into thin air.

Behind the companions, the Dolgarons were starting to stir- Barafin rose and looked at the companions with fearful respect, before ordering the Iberian Diamond to be wrapped in a piece of cloth, to before calling them all back home.

* * *

This time, all the companions boarded the_ Red Bear_, and set to sail out of Albania returning home at last. Harry, Ron, Gallardo and Hermione talked about what Iberio had privately advised them. Ron had been told to trust his heart, the better part of his heart more. Harry and Hermione were both advised patience, because there will be a light at the end.

Nessa; however, remained silent. As Gallardo was going to prompt her, Barafin peered into their cabin and asked to meet him on the deck.

Sighing, he put on his coat and strode outside into the still night, with the sound of waves gushing around their vessel. He had his wand at the ready, unkowing of what Barafin wanted, especially with him.

"You have shown your truest quality, Mr Eagle," Barafin grinned, standing by flank of the ship. He then proceeded to salute him and then gave a quick bow.

"Thank you, sir," Gallardo nodded back. "It was a team effort."

Barafin cleared his throat and attempted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat. He had to try again. "Yes, but I've never met anyone quite like you, I don't know why, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," Gallardo thanked stiffly.

"Why did you save us?" Barafin asked directly. "It was a very brave thing to do, if you had let them kill us, then you, your friends, including that Nessa girl would be free."

Gallardo inhaled and pondered. "Courage isn't a man with a wand or sword in his hand, it's honouring and doing what's right and just even if the odds are stacked against you. Besides, we gave your father our word that we'd deliver the Iberian Diamond to him. I hope he keeps his word and let's us go."

Barafin nodded after a slight hesitation. "Aye, he would grant you your freedom."

A knot in Gallardo's stomach tugged at him, as he remembered Iberio's words. Did Daigo have malicious intent? This would be so far from as simple as he was hoping for.

* * *

_Hay un poco oscuridad en tu, Gallardo_- There is a little bit of darkness in you, Gallardo.

_Pero, yo siento un luz definido en su alma. Eres mejor que tu piensas._- But I feel a definite light within your soul. You are better than you think.

_Cuando ella vuelva a tu vida, Don Gallardo!_- When she returns to your life, Don Gallardo.

___Quién volveriá_- Who will return?

**AN: Thank you for the read, please leave your comments. I have another question for you, but feel free to only go into as much detail as you're comfortable with. What would Iberio see if he looked at you, and what would you want him to say?**

**The next chapter: Garden of the Golden Apple Tree- where it really turns out to be more complicated and tragic than first thought!**


	8. Chapter 8- Garden of the Golden Tree

Chapter 8- Garden of the Golden Tree

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello all, here's the next chapter. It's not the happiest, I'll give you that warning. But I still think that you'll enjoy it. Please read and review.  
**

* * *

_17th May 1998_

"All salute the five wanderers!" Daigo Dolgaron ordered. The whole Grand Hall put their right arm to their left shoulders and gave a standing bow. There was a jubilant and majestic tone to these proceedings, a little bit like Professor Dumbledore announcing their achievements, after seven years, in the presence of all their loved ones- Miranda, Clive, Mary, Glenn, the Grangers, the Weasleys, and as if by the most beautiful kind of magic- the Dursleys, who realised (even if a little late) that their nephew and cousin was someone, someone worth it. But that was just a dream, instead they would have to do with the Dolgarons.

"For their proud and courageous contribution in bringing the Iberian Diamond to its rightful owner, I offer them a place amongst my people, and my mighty army!"

The companions took a deep breath and looked at one another.

"We're flattered by your offer, my Lord, but we are just wanderers," Gallardo said politely. "We would be really grateful if you let us do just that."

"Perhaps I should tell you the value of what you are being offered," Daigo relented. "You will be part of one of the mightiest armies of Britannia! Far superior to the Cult of Rivarians, far superior to Lord Voldemort and Lord Diablus, who shall be vanquished by our sheer force! You will all be given your own lands and castles, like this one. As a count of Daigo Dolgaron, you will be feared and respected."

He moved towards the men, and put a hand on their shoulders, before sighing. "You will have all your heart's desires; for just one thing- your complete allegiance to me! Think about it: the wealth, the prestige and all the women," he grinned. "Matter of fact, I can arrange something for you tonight, one of the most mesmerising private dancers for each of you!" he turned to Hermione and Nessa, who looked upon him lividly.

"Even you two, or whatever it is that you prefer!" Daigo laughed, addressing

the girls, as he was joined by laughter from his soldiers. "To do with as you please, as a taster of all the wonderful things I can offer you! What do you say?"

Gallardo was fuming with disgust. How could Daigo be so stupid? What did he take them for? What kind of a man did he take Gallardo for? Even Malfoy and Bordeaux would have known Gallardo's thoughts on this. Was he trying to provoke them? He must have been, he must have realised Gallardo's complete revulsion to all of these things, especially the latter. Before he could protest, Harry spoke up.

"Thank you for the offer, but like my friend said: we are just wanderers, we're not rulers, lords or counts," Harry declined.

The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence, like someone had told a rude joke at a funeral and thought it funny.

"Very well," Daigo grunted, with an element of contempt in his voice. "I will arrange for you to be shown out, but will you have one last feast with us?"

"Of course, sir," Harry nodded, thinking it best not to offend the proud warlord any further.

"You could have make a very fine lord, Mr Potter," Daigo sighed. "A very fine one indeed."

* * *

As evening fell, the companions prepared for the feast. The men shaved and applied some musk, while the girls brushed their hair and wore the dresses that Frenya had given them. The ruby necklace, that restrained Nessa with the threat of death was removed by Daigo's orders.

With Iberio's words resounding in their minds, they made their way to the feast. Were they supposed to double cross Daigo? Did he have malicious intent to betray them? Harry remembered the poisonous look that he had given them, when he had refused his offer.

"Oh, God!" cried Nessa, as they entered the hall. There stood a man with a sour face, he gave them a sly smile. Gallardo recognised this man as the one he had seen at the port yesterday, and he began to get a hunch as to where he might have seen him before; his hand felt the wand that lay in the scabbard along his belt. His left touched Nessa's.

"Hey, that's Richard Carlisle!" Hermione hissed. "He was at Denver!"

But they caught sight of Charles, Yaxley, Donald Carlisle and about two dozen others, who had followed them. The cunning look in their eyes told the companions that they were recognised.

"Come, be seated!" Barafin welcomed, as they were all led to their places, the Corporals sat opposite the five, over a rectangular table. Daigo, Roderic and Barafin sat at the head, the companions seated themselves a few places away.

"These will be your escorts out of here," Daigo informed, noticing their gazing looks.

"No!" Gallardo snapped, rising to his feet. The chatter of the guests, nobles and soldiers died down, followed by hushed whispers. "These people are servants of a Lord Diablus, who is in league with Lord Voldemort!" He looked at Daigo's unflinching face and then it struck him. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Mr Eagle, what these people do in their country does not concern me," Daigo said. "You refused my offer, therefore you can not expect my protection any more."

"We won't go with these people!" Harry said simply. "We'll make our own way out; thank you for the offer, your Highness, but we'll make our own way out."

"Let me rephrase that," Daigo smiled maliciously. "You will go with these people, you will not make a scene here in Fortress Dolgaron, that is the price for your lack of gratefulness!"

"We had a deal, your Highness!" Gallardo had his hand on his wand. "You said that you will give us our freedom!"

"I said that I would let you go," Daigo said. "I didn't specify as to how!"

"Please let us go now," Harry implored. "There doesn't have to be any bad feelings. We'll promise that we'll leave and never come back."

Ten of the Corporals had snuck up behind the companions and forced them to put away their wands, as they were restrained by a choking grip on their arms.

A falling sensation crept into Gallardo's stomach. This couldn't be it, it just couldn't. They had not worked their sweat, blood, comfort and dignity only to be robbed of their freedom now. Gallardo didn't care of the consequences anymore, his blood raged as he struggled with his arms, but to no avail.

"Do you know what? I actually thought that Daigo Dolgaron was a man of honour, but now I know that he's worse than the worst of dogs!"

Harry and Ron gaped at him with a mix of pity, sympathy and utter shock. Barafin began to tremble, Roderic growled drawing his wand and Daigo slammed the table and rose to his full height, as the whole hall held their breaths, not daring to make a sound.

_"Oh, great! Now look at what you've done!"_ Gallardo cursed silently.

"Is that so?" spat Daigo. "Perhaps you would like to repeat that, I dare you!"

"Yes it is!" Hermione snapped, to everyone's surprise. "Which is why you will never be able to use the Iberian Diamond, because you're simply incapable. I dare you to use it right now! Prove to everyone that you can! Go on, if you can!"

There was a deafening silence, where even Roderic was huffing with his wand at the ready; broken by a click of the Tokuga's fingers. "Bring the Iberian Diamond! And Barafin, put these five traitors to death!"

Barafin just looked at them, his whole body shaking, slowly he drew his katana, but didn't move.

"Barafin, you will take their lives," Daigo snarled. "Or else I will have yours!"

"My Tokuga, I would like the pleasure of taking this bitch's!" Carlisle requested.

"Permission granted," Daigo said, as the Iberian Diamond was placed, in a brown cloth, before him.

"Go on, then!" Hermione whispered, as Charles dug his wand into her neck. "Show us that you can use it!"

Daigo unravelled the cloth and placed one hand upon the Iberian Diamond.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light, and the most powerful person in the room was thrown backwards and collided with a pillar. Roderic rushed to his side.

In the moment of confusion, the grip on Gallardo's arms slackened. He kicked the Corporal that was on his right hard in the shin, and thrust his right hand captor's wand like a dagger into another's cheek, before drawing his own to blast another down. Harry and Ron disarmed their captor's, who were trying to defend themselves from Gallardo.

Hermione bit into Charles' hand and elbowed him, and Nessa struck her man handler as hard as she could in the groin, prompting a helpless yelp.

The companions were armed with two wands now, but that didn't stop Daigo Dolgaron, who bled from his shaved head, from drawing his blade. "Kill them, now!"

Roderic ran at them with his katana and wand, but before he had the chance to even utter a single spell or adopt any offensive strike, Barafin had smacked him straight in the stomach with the flat side of his blade, gushing the air out of him.

"Barafin, what do you think you're doing?" Gallardo demanded in shock.

_"Courage is honouring and doing what's right,even if the odds are stacked against you!"_ Barafin echoed, with a smile.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Hermione warned.

"I know."

Gallardo shot him a grim smile and nodded.

"Daigo Dolgaron, did you honestly think that I would let someone like you get their hands on my Diamond?" a voice boomed.

"Who is this?" Daigo said, with a touch of fear. "I order you to identify yourself!"

"I am the flame that will turn you and your empire to ashes! I am your deepest and darkest fear! I will allow the non-combatants to escape, but will bring about your demise! I am the Lord of the Diamond!"

The companions were frantically searching for the source of this voice, which may be their saving grace, yet the wrath of it was so terrifying. There was a flash of lightning that struck part of the roof, the ground rumbled and the building convulsed with the deafening impact, as the part of the roof smashed and began caving in.

Gallardo grabbed Nessa, and dashed out of harms way as he was pulled by Harry. The chunk of the roof smashed down on some soldiers, prompting frantic screaming from the guests. The doors burst open and out they rushed, fleeing for their lives.

_"Accio our bags!"_ Hermione whispered.

"Stand and fight for the Fortress!" Daigo roared, drawing his wand and katana. "Fight for the Dolgaron! The mighty Dolgaron, who slew the Vilyorians! We are the might of Caledonia and we will slay you!" His troops rallied in support and began forming up, wand snipers, swordsmen, axemen and pikemen.

"Roderic, kill the prisoners and all those who support them!"

"I'd be glad to, father!" Roderic replied. "Stand down, little brother, and I might just give you a painless death!"

Barafin shook his head. "Stand with me!" he implored. "Stand with me and let your final deeds be those of do what they believe to be right and just! Let your final deeds be of free people, not those who are slaves of a worthless tyrant!"

To everyone's surprise, a handful of people turned away from Barafin and towards Roderic, and slowly made their way, still facing Roderic, to Barafin and politely nodded to him. There were the two men and woman, who the companions had seen in the infirmary on their very first day. Instead of looking scared or defeated, they grinned with triumph and audacity. The companions felt a well of gratitude and warmth at them and drew their wands.

Meanwhile, volley after volley of fire arrows were raining upon Daigo's platoon, which was filled with screaming and cursing. The wall burst open, as a battering ram emerged into the wall, stunning its enemies with tremors and even running over them. Upon them were what looked like elves made of blue and purple flames, they fired another round of orange flamed arrows at the Dolgarons, who finally managed to fight back with their wands, by firing air spells. But the doors of the Grand Hall were battered down, as another ram had broken through. They were surrounded!

"Curse you all, asses of Iberio!" Daigo cried begrudgingly, as he wiped sweat and blood from his head, before a statue was toppled by the exploding fire arrows, and landed on him like a tree on a car, crippling its internal machinery.

On the west side of the hall, Roderic and his unit hadn't realised that he had been promoted to Tokuga. "Do you really think that you can take me on, Barafin!" he spat.

"I will try!" growled Barafin, locking blades with Roderic. Their respective units clashed with skill, valour and resilience, despite Barafin's being outnumbered by fifty percent.

Harry and Nessa fired at some of the Corporals, Hermione and Ron used some of the broken building to throw at their enemies.

"Look, there's our stuff!" Hermione yelled, pointing to the bags that had landed by Daigo's body, having survived the cloud of thick black cloak that was forming.

Despite Barafin's heroism, he was taking a beating from Roderic. Both had taken a few swipes at each other, clashing blades, and firing curses with the wand, when there was enough distance. But Roderic was pushing Barafin back, denying him any space, retaliating his brother's initially successful strikes with his menacing sword power. Barafin had been cut on his arm, shoulder and narrowly escaped with the sword just skimming his skull. Now he had fallen back and been disarmed by Roderic, who cackled mockingly, as he placed his foot on Barafin's katana. "Too slow, little wee brother! Too weak and too much a traitor!"

Gallardo stung him with a Severing Charm, catching his side with an upward slicing motion. Barafin took up his blade and thrust it deep into Roderic's stomach, making the latter keel over.

Carlisle stood upon a broken ledge, along with five of his men. They summoned up a hail storm full of the rocks of the broken debris and fired them like a catapult fires shells. Gallardo and Hermione were the first to get struck, they raised their arms to shield themselves, as the former had his right ear grazed, and the latter was stung in her stomach.

Gallardo tried to summon a Water Wall or Decimating Jinx, but could not muster the energy before another stone pounded him, drawing more of his blood.

_"Protego!" _Harry and Barafin yelled, shielding him. Gallardo could see that they were both bleeding heavily, they had to escape now, or else they would all bleed to death. Hermione, Ron and Nessa had already taken hold of their bags, and were motioning for them to follow. The Iberian Diamond lay just a few metres away, completely unharmed from the Armageddon that was shaking the earth. The hall was scattered with bodies of elves, who had lost their fire; Dolgarons, who kept on relenting and falling to their death amongst flames; ornaments and relics; and all of Barafin's loyalist lay dead, or some may say, lay free from the burdens of the Dolgaron Tiger and free from the burden of this world. The black sky filled with even darker smoke, as it coughed down the walls of the fortress that burned like a dying effigy, except hot ash now rained upon them- Gallardo had to shield Nessa from a spell of it.

"Gallardo, we need to get to the Diamond!" Nessa cried desperately.

"You go!" Gallardo commanded, escorting her to where Ron and Hermione were, but he turned back and was intercepted by Harry.

"Gallardo, we can't dwindle!" Harry shouted over the deafening noise.

"Barafin!" Gallardo called.

Barafin looked back, after felling a soldier, and nodded. He turned to leave with them, but a spear flew out and impaled him in his right kidney, from the back. He let out a cry of deep agony.

"Barafin!" Gallardo rushed to help him, but the lieutenant pushed him back.

"Go, get the Diamond, get out of here, fight for freedom!" he hissed, before painfully yanking the spear out, his body leaking with blood, while he staggered to raise his katana for the last time. He grinned proudly, and Gallardo grinned back, but his smile faded before backing away. As a group of Roderic's men rushed at him, Barafin used his last bit of energy to fire a flash of white light, blinding them, before collapsing in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Gallardo, look out!" Nessa screamed, pushing him down.

_"Harpeumbra!" _Donald Carlisle snarled. A purple jet of light had shot out of his wand, and flew with immense speed at where he would have been standing. There was a high gasp, as Nessa stood where he was, clutching her heart and collapsing to her knees, gasping for air.

"No!" Gallardo bellowed. _"Decimatium!" _a blue-grey jet struck Carlisle, blasting him back, and the ripples of the jinx spread, numbing the limbs of the two nearest Corporals. He grabbed Nessa up and dragged her to the Diamond with all his might, as the night sky screamed with burning fire, as it looked like it would fall.

Counting to three, the companions grabbed the Iberian Diamond and were snatched from Fortress Dolgaron and into the vortex of time and space.

* * *

_Exact Date Unkown, sometime in November 1998_

A burst of fresh air swept over them, as the sky was grey and clouded. A light drizzle began falling, caressing their wounds and giving some necessary cooling after the scorching heat of the Dolgaron Fortress. There were in what looked like a park garden, with lush grass and evergreen trees that stood tall. A clock tower in the distance chimed at half past four. There was a golden tree, with apples that brightened up the gloomy day that was setting, and the glorious leaves graciously offered a shelter to those who asked for it. The shards of the Iberian Diamond lay shattered upon the grass.

Gallardo rose up and flexed his arms, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who despite their cuts, bruises and wounds were able to walk. But their expressions were solemn, as Nessa lay on the grass breathing heavily and laboriously, clutching her heart.

"Nessa!" Gallardo called, rushing to her side. No, she could not die, not for his sake! Too many people had, he refused to accept that Nessa could, she was one them. He cradled her in his arms and smiled weakly. "It's OK, we're here. I'm here, we're going to get you help! Hermione, Dolohov shot you with this curse, didn't he? Can you remember what Madame Pomfrey gave you?"

"Gallardo..." Hermione croaked sadly. "I am so sorry, Nessa, I really wish there was something I could do... but Madam Pomfrey gave me ten different potions a day," she said, wiping the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

"No, no, no! What about Legorio's phials of life?" Gallardo insisted. "I've got mine, Nessa, have mine!"

"It won't do her any good," Harry said quietly, kneeling by his friend. "A-all we can do, is ease her passing, I've got a potion with me, it should only take a few drops."

"It should have been me!" Gallardo croaked, holding back his tears. "She was saving me!"

"No!" Nessa gasped, touching his cheek. "I would do it... again...gladly." She sipped the potion that Gallardo put to her lips. She smiled and loosened her grip on his arm.

"We can't let you die," Gallardo whispered. "I don't want to. Too many good people have died..."

"I know, but that's just the way it is," Nessa said, with tears falling down. "That's the way of the world, Gallardo. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you take me under that golden tree? If I'm going to die... then let me die there, in such a beautiful place."

Gallardo nodded. He picked her up and took her under the protection of the golden tree and lay her down, letting a lone tear fall.

"Thank you, so much," she said.

"It was nothing," Gallardo replied.

"No, not that, silly," Nessa smiled. "For everything, that you, and you all have done for me."

"You're welcome," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were both silently crying behind him, knowing that this would be it.

"You've all made me remember what it's like to have true friends, and I would do this all again. When you asked me what Iberio told me, I didn't answer, but now I owe you the truth. He told me that the truth will set me free.

"My name is Nessa Mosby, I was born and grew up in Lewisham. At first it was a wonderful home, but when my mother died, my dad became really depressed. He turned to drinking, drugs and gambling, and the father I once knew was gone. It destroyed me, what he did, but it destroyed him, there were these men, wizards who wanted money from him. He couldn't pay... so they killed him."

The companions were at loss for words. Before they could speak, Nessa continued.

"I spent so many years in care, just wandering from house to house. Even when I finally made friends at Hogwarts, as Vanessa Valkyrie, they were taken from me, because I realised that they actually condoned what happened to Jeremy Mosby. Instead, I wanted revenge, I wanted to punish them, so I trained as an informant. But before they let me in, they told me to perform the Cruciatus Curse on some innocent Muggles. I-I can still remember their names- Mick Scott, Toria Hamlet... Alex Durbyfield... I can still remember their screaming!" she sobbed.

"Hey, you didn't want to, you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice, you need to forgive yourself!" Gallardo implored, pressing his lips to her scalp.

"T-there's always a choice," Nessa wept. "I'm telling you this, because I don't want you to end up like my dad, or who I was before I met you! Promise that you'll keep on fighting, all of you!"

"We promise, Nessa," Harry croaked.

Nessa nodded and cried out in pain, prompting Gallardo to hold her tighter. "Can you feed me one of those apples, please?"

Gallardo laughed and pulled one down, and placed it in her mouth for a bite.

"This is good; it's delicious, try some." They all took a bite from one, and it immediately pumped their blood faster, the juice warmed up their cold skin, and dried up their remaining wounds. It really felt like one of the apple pies that Gallardo had tasted in _Calle Estrella _in Cordoba a few years ago.

"Gallardo, you're... the closest thing... that I've ever had... to being in... love," Nessa panted, looking at his eyes.

He nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before letting some more tears fall from his eyes.

Nessa smiled. "Thank you. All... of you. Ron... Hermione... Harry... and you, Gallardo... the Gallant, I hope you find her... your Serenity..." The rhythm of the rain increased as Nessa closed her eyes and slackened her grip, her hand dropped to the floor as her soul flew from her body. She was free at last.

Gallardo took a deep breath and steadied the flow of silent tears, before drying his eyes. "We need to bury her," he suggested.

"Of course," Harry agreed. Hermione swished her wand and a six foot deep hole transpired in the ground, under the golden tree.

Gallardo summoned a long white mantle, and placed Nessa's body upon it, before wrapping the shroud around her. He picked her up, and lowered her into the grave, before Harry helped him cover the hole back up.

_"Orchideous," _Ron whispered, and four red roses appeared on her grave, being blessed by the rain.

For a minute, the companions just stood silently, paying their respects to their fallen comrade, their friend, even though the wind blew on them coldly, as the clouds wept.

"She was lucky to have you, mate," Ron said finally, putting a hand on Gallardo's shoulder.

"Well, I was smart enough to not fall in love with her," Gallardo replied, after a pause. "Not this time. Let's get out of here." He spun on his heal and strode away from the garden.

"Gallardo, are you OK?" Hermione asked, jogging after him.

"I'm fine, really," he responded. "Now can we just get out of here, please? The Horcruxes won't find themselves."

Hermione nodded and put an arm on his shoulder, which he returned, as Ron did the same with the other arm.

Harry gave a really weak grin, trying to suppress the anguish that he was feeling; Gallardo returned it, as Harry pulled his Cloak of Invisibility over his friends, to shield them from the rain.

"The road goes ever on, eh?" Gallardo said, looking into the distance.

As the four companions walked side by side, attempting to find a place to camp for the night. A nagging feeling weighed upon their minds and heaved on their hearts. They were exactly where they were all those months ago, but colder, lonelier and rocked to their core. This war was slowly but surely eating away at them, what they had and who they were. The Wilderness had them in his sight, and knew that he needed to claim them.

* * *

_"The Road goes ever on, over rock and under tree, by caves where sun has never shone... and horror in the halls of stone. Look at last on meadows green, and trees and hills you have long known."_

_The Road Goes Ever On- JRR Tolkien_

**Author's Note: Thank you for the read, I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its tragic nature. I hope you're not too depressed and keep on reading. I would love to hear your comments.**

**I think the next chapter will be called "Broken Company" or "Rage of the Wilderness", I'm not sure actually.**


	9. Chapter 9- Rage of the Wilderness

Chapter 9- Rage of the Wilderness

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello there, here's the penultimate chapter of this book, and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review.  
**

* * *

_22nd December 1998_

The day when Nessa Mosby passed would weigh down upon the companions like their hearts were heavy like lead and a chained metal ball was grounding them. For they were prisoners. Prisoners of the wilderness' rage and of their own despair.

Nessa Mosby's body lay in peace, but they weren't; the pain of losing one of their own weighed upon them and their will power to go on. Not only were they still grieving her loss, but they were again at a dead end. For a while, it seemed as if the cold harsh wilderness would take them, and destroy their sanity. But they knew that they had to go on.

Hermione could sometimes be heard crying to herself, despite hiding it from the men. Harry and Gallardo would lay awake, unable to sleep, or if they did, they would jerk awake in hot sweat. Both felt somewhat responsible for her death- Harry: because it was under his leadership. Gallardo: because she had been mortally wounded saving him. They both submerged themselves in combat training, to dull the pain, but still, neither could talk about or even think of Nessa without welling up intensely.

"It's better to not think about it," they reminded themselves.

However, it was Ron, who seemed the most traumatised, as he cried silently a few times and stopped making jokes and sarcastic comments, which gave his friends a hint of part of them dying.

Was there any way forwards? They had been wandering like nomads for over a year, they had only found one Horcrux, they had gathered some intelligence on Diablus' elite force, but they were no closer to finding out who or where they were or how to beat them; their friend and only source was gone. Should they even expect to see the end of this war? Would there even be an end?

Ron and Hermione would whisper and ask whether Harry had told him anything about where the remaining Horcruxes might be kept, or at least what they were.

"I have no idea," Gallardo had responded. "I think he'd tell us if he knew." But in all honesty, he felt really annoyed. Annoyed that, even after giving so much sweat and blood they hadn't made any progress and were running around in circles. They had no idea what was happening in the world and whether their families were still safe. Annoyed that Harry seemed to be preoccupied with visions of Voldemort chasing after something that was stolen from a wand maker, called Gregorovich; it was possibly a wand, but it wasn't that it had very little or potential connection to what they were supposed to be doing, but the fact the Harry seemed to be allowing these visions to distract him, when it was obvious that Voldemort was using this to lure them to him. Gallardo had spent days just struggling to get through the day, feeling like they were banging on a door that just wouldn't open. Even Hermione seemed to be loosing patience and will power, sometimes just laying down, completely defeated. That terrified him, if the quest was claiming Hermione, then what chance did they have? When would the door open for them?

_"So long as you're true to yourself, and those close to you, you will always find a way! " _Gallardo recalled Grandad Horatio telling him, when the former was worried about being lost with his fellow scouts. Sure enough, they had stuck together and found their way out of the dark woods, safely and quickly enough.

"Guys!" he said suddenly, in the midst of Ron grumbling about the poor quality of food they had and their static progress, and Hermione complaining about how she's the one who always does the cooking. "Let's stop and take a step back!"

The tent fell silent.

"I know how incredibly frustrating this is, and I know we'd all rather be home. But things will get better."

"How do you know that?" Ron scoffed half-heartedly.

"I believe it, I have to!" Gallardo exclaimed. "Remember what Iberio said, we all have to be patient. We've come this far, and we will go further. But we've got to stop turning on each other."

"You're right, " Hermione agreed. "What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe let's back track," Gallardo suggested, smiling weakly. "Maybe we've ruled out something we shouldn't." He could sense a touch of warmth returning, after so long.

"Sssshhh!" Harry hushed.

"What?" Gallardo scoffed.

"Hush, I hear something!"

Despite the Protective Charms, there was definitely some chatter and movement that could be heard outside. The companions immediately threw each other some Extendable Ears and listened to the voices outside. They listened intently, until the campers whom they were invisible to, had left for shelter in the woods.

They had recognised the voices of Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks, Dora's father; there was also Dirk Cresswell and two Goblins, by the name of Griphook and Gornuck.

Ted Tonks, Cresswell and Dean had all been on the run from the Muggle Born Registration Commission, knowing that they wouldn't get a fair trial. The two Goblins had refused to do a favour by the Death Eaters, so their lives were also in danger; it is said that a Goblin will use his chains to take his own life in Azkaban because the grief and terror imposed by the Dementors is so severe.

The Goblins mentioned that Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasely and Neville Longbottom, who had elected to do an extra year to avoid Diablus' mandatory conscription; had been caught trying to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Snape's office. But the interesting thing was that, when Snape had the sword moved to Gringotts, for safe keeping, Griphook had noted that it was fake, but he didn't tell them anything, prompting a spell of laughter from his camp. A few minutes later, they had dispersed for shelter in the woods, after finishing their meal, leaving the companions grinning in excitement.

"The sword!" beamed Gallardo.

"I know!" Hermione cried. "It's a fake! Hang on!" She summoned a portrait of Phineas Nigellus, the one that she had taken from Grimmauld Place. "If Dumbledore swapped the sword, then Phineas might know. Phineas?"

No answer.

"Mr Nigellus?" Gallardo called, yet the portrait remained empty.

"Professor Black, can you help us, please?" Hermione tried.

"Saying 'please' always does wonders," a snide voice said, as Phineas appeared in the portrait.

_"Obscuro," _Hermione conjured up a blindfold over his eyes.

"What is this?" Phineas demanded. "I order you to take off this blindfold! What is the meaning of this? Where have you taken me?"

"Never mind that," Hermione replied.

"We'd like to ask you about the sword of Gryffindor," Gallardo said.

"Ah yes," Phineas smirked. "That silly Weasley girl-"

"Don't you dare call my sister silly!" Ron snapped.

"Had what was coming to her," Phineas continued. "As did the imbecilic Lovegood girl and good-for-nothing Longbottom boy!"

"Luna's anything but imbecillic, and Neville is ten times the man that Severus Snape is!" growled Gallardo.

"They shouldn't have been thieving from the Headmaster," Phineas said.

"They weren't thieving," Harry corrected. "But never mind that, how did Snape punish them?"

"Headmaster Snape sent them to work with the oaf Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest," Phineas sneered.

"Hagrid is not an oaf!" Harry snapped. "You might see that as a punishment, but they've all been through much worse, they were probably having a laugh!"

"Has anyone else taken out the sword, maybe for cleaning?" Hermione asked.

Phineas burst out in cruel laughter. "Naturally a Mudblood has to be simple as to not understand that goblin made metal does not require cleaning; it repels dirt!"

"Don't call her simple, and don't use that word!" Harry said sharply.

"I grow weary of these contradiction, perhaps I should be returning to my other portrait."

"Professor Black, can you please bring us Professor Dumbledore?" Harry requested.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you ask Professor Dumbledore's portrait to come here?"

"Obviously it's not just Mudb-"

"Cut the language, please, you're a teacher, for goodness sake!" Gallardo castigated.

"Muggle-borns, then, that are ignorant!" Phineas said, with impatience. "Portraits can commune with each other, but we cannot jump between portraits! Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be!"

"Before you leave, sir, can you please tell us when was the last time, before Ginny, did you last see the sword out from its place?" Harry said.

"I believe, when Professor Dumbledore used it on that little Gaunt ring."

"And did Snape see this, or know about this?"

"Professor Snape has better things to do with his time than to trouble himself with the eccentricities of Albus Dumbledore. Goodbye, Potter!"

"Hahaha!" Gallardo cheered, grabbing Harry's hand. "He swapped the swords!"

"Leaving Snape the fake one!" Hermione chimed.

"He couldn't give it to me, because he still had use for it," Harry pondered.

"But didn't he trust Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Not enough to tell him that he'd swapped the swords," Gallardo said.

"So, if the fake is in Gringotts, then where's the real one?" Harry asked. "All we have to do is find the real one! Where do you think it is?"

"Surely not Hogwarts, it would be too risky?" Hermione said.

"The Forbidden Forest? Somewhere deep in the lake?" Gallardo suggested. "Maybe he subtly told you, making you Secret Keeper?"

"Maybe..." Harry pondered. "What do you think, Ron?"

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" their red haired friend asked abruptly.

Despite the icy cold rain outside, the tent was injected with a spell of stuffiness.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked the question that they were all wondering.

"Oh, I've got no problem."

"Well, clearly you have," Harry questioned. "Go on spit it out."

"Fine!" hissed Ron. "But don't expect me to sing and dance because we've got another thing to add to a list of things you don't know!"

A deafening silence echoed around them.

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here!" Ron spat. "With my skin torn and bleeding, being chased by men with dog heads, being kidnapped and made a slave by a crazy warlord! Being shot at and killed, loosing one of ours! Do you still think that this game? Shall we just display a banner saying '_kidnap us, please, we like it'?_"

"Ron!" Hermione pleaded. "Just think about what you're saying!"

"Ron, it hasn't exactly been easy for any of us," Gallardo implored. "But we knew what we signed up for, we knew that it would be hard."

"I thought I did too," Ron croaked.

"Well, what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry demanded. "Did you honestly think that we'd be staying in five star hotels, catching Horcruxes every other day and be back home to Mummy by Christmas?"

"I thought you bloody knew what you were doing!" Ron shouted. "I thought you would at least have some idea, but it turns out that you can't even get that right! We're as close to finding the sword as we are to destroying and finding all the other Horcruxes, nowhere fucking close!"

"We at least know that we have a sword to find," Gallardo reminded. "That's progress!"

The flicker of hope and jubilation that they were feeling was already beginning to drain and die.

"Progress, my ass!" Ron snarled.

"Ron, take off the Horcrux, please," Hermione begged.

"It's not the Horcrux," Harry said bluntly. "Don't think that I'm stupid, I've seen you all whispering when you think I'm not around." It was in that moment, Harry Potter, the man who had led them, spoke with cynicism and a complete loss of his usual confidence.

"No, Harry, I-" Hermione began.

"Don't lie!" Ron shouted. "I heard you say that you were disappointed!"

"Look, I think we're all slightly disappointed, but we're on the verge of something!" Gallardo attempted to diffuse the situation. "We need to calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Eagle!" Ron roared, causing Gallardo raise his guard in shock, as Ron Weasley had never addressed him as Eagle, not even in banter.

"If you don't want to be part of this any more," Harry glared. "Then you might as well go. Go home! Pretend that you've got over spattergroit, so Mummy can feed you till your heart's content!"

Ron made a sudden move towards Harry, while Hermione quickly cast a powerful Shield Charm between them, as Gallardo restrained Ron back. After a few seconds of cursing, he took a deep breath.

"Fine, then, I'll go," Ron said, throwing the Horcrux locket down. "Hermione?"

"What?"

"Are you coming or staying?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Ron, no, we said that we'd go with him till the end," Hermione said.

"Typical," Ron spat. "You'd choose him all the time!"

"No, Ron, it's not-"

"Save it. Gallardo?"

"I swore to stand by him, but come on! It really doesn't have to be like this!" Gallardo protested.

Ron stormed out of the tent. Hermione begged him to come back, but was impeded by her Shield Charm. But for Hermione's pleading look, Gallardo would not have stepped out into the pouring rain; his patience was wearing thin, and his initial jubilation was invaded by dread and heavy heartedness induced by Ron's outburst.

"It really doesn't have to be like this, Ron, we need you around."

"Didn't you hear what he said about my sister?" Ron said. "Mr I've-been-through-worse-Potter! He doesn't care what happens to her!"

"Of course he cares! We all do!" Gallardo beseeched, wiping the rain from his face. "You forget that I've also got a younger brother and sister at Hogwarts too!"

"Well at least their busy being goody-two-shoes!" Ron retorted.

_"Flipendo!"_ Gallardo thought, aiming his wand. A jet of blue bumped Ron in the stomach and sent him falling into the mud, ruining his clothes. He looked at him lividly, as a flash of lightning preceeded a roar of thunder. Within a second, Ron had Disapparated.

"He's gone," Gallardo said solemnly, re-entering the tent, completely drenched. "Maybe, it's for the best," he muttured, yet silently berating himself for his evil thoughts; he had to glance away as Hermione began to weep, otherwise he would start. He handed Hermione a blanket and just touched her shoulder, before he and Harry threw themselves on their respective beds.

How could this happen? Every time something good happened, they'd be pushed back to something bad- one step forwards and three steps back. Is this what would happen for the rest of their lives? Gallardo felt his body go numb with rage; they had lost two companions and the company was failing one by one. Why didn't he have the guts to kill Barafin, Roderic and all those Dolgarons in Shengjin when he had the chance? Nessa would still be alive, Ron would be here, they'd have a better sense of direction, Hermione wouldn't be trying to weep silently, and Gallardo Eagle wouldn't have lost the will to go and comfort her and to feel. He was dying, and a stranger was taking over, suffocating him of all his emotions. What was the point? When all this would turn into another dead end anyway? Iberio had said that things will get better, but when? When things had gone so twisted that they had lost the will to go on? When the companions had all turned one another? When they would lose another?

Gallardo tossed the other way. Maybe it was better to not feel. All they had to do was find those Horcruxes, find the sword and be prepared to kill- no mercy whatsoever.

_Gallardo looked upon a man in a black hood and silver mask, along with a navy blue armour, with a red fire breathing dragon on it. The hooded man grinned cruelly at him with the darkness in his eyes. Immediately, Gallardo felt scared though he did not know why; his skin started flaring._

_Suddenly, he was in a golden meadow, where the sun showered his face with its rays. He heard and listened to the chirping of the birds, as if it was as important as a heartbeat._

_He heard squeaking towards his right, where a cute dolphin smiled at him and nudged him. He wasn't surprised in the slightest, as if he encountered dolphins floating in air almost everyday. For the first time in ages, he beamed as his heart felt warm and light. Gallardo reached over and began stroking the dolphin's skin, which she loved (he decided that it was a gentle and graceful female). He felt a warm tear trying to escape him, which made him smile. He had no idea why, but this dolphin was special and he loved her._

_"Hello, Serenity," he whispered, embracing her. "Do you know what, darling? I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you go. I promise." Serenity squeaked again and nuzzled against his chest. Gallardo took a deep breath, held Serenity against his chest, and exhaled._

His eyes snapped open and he smiled, he felt like he could breathe again. He had no idea why he was grinning like a goof, but he knew that his skin wasn't burning any more. Sitting up, he told himself with his new found energy, that they would make a breakthrough and peace would come at last, and he would always have Serenity to thank.

_"Out of the night that covers me," _he whispered. _"Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever God may be for our unconquerable soul."_ He got out of bed, smiling; he was going to collect some food for Harry and Hermione.

* * *

_Many miles away  
_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cho Chang whispered to her friend, who was putting on her blue checked neck scarf. "The Snatchers seem really scary and vile, and I'm scared!"

Her brunette friend smiled and held her hand. "It's OK, you've got me. Besides, I'm just about to let Romulus know where we are, OK?" She drew her wand, and pointed it into the direction of North, towards the forest that they had come out of. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A silver dolphin glided out and flew into the distance with grace, dexterity and speed.

"Thank you, Marcena," Cho said.

"It's OK, Birdie," she grinned. "Let's put on your Cloak and hamper some Snatchers!" She cast her Cloak of Invisibility over herself, as she disappeared from the view of the naked eye.

* * *

_Out of the night that covers me_

_Black as the pit from pole to pole_

_I thank whatever God may be_

_For my unconquerable soul..._

_It matters not how strait the gate_

_Or how charged with punishments the scroll_

_I am the master of my fate_

_I am the captain of my soul._

Extract from _Invictus**,**_William Ernest Henley.

* * *

**Author's Note: There we are, this is the penultimate chapter of this book, meaning that we're about to draw to a close, but the story goes on! **

**Parts of my next chapter might feel slightly rushed, but that's because A) You already know what's happening if you've read Harry Potter (which I'm assuming you have). B) I want to end this story as soon as possible now, as I want to upload its sequel, which is ready.  
**

**Please leave a comment. ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10- Convergence

Chapter 10- Convergence

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to the final chapter of Rage of the Wilderness! It's finally coming to an end. Thank you to all who have been following, reading or commenting, especially VesperLogan, Dancer and SJ Iolanthe.**

**I remember saying to someone that this chapter will be the "happiest" in this book. I still stand by that, but I want to warn you that this chapter contains coarse language and a SCENE THAT READERS WILL FIND DISTURBING. If they don't, then there's something seriously wrong with them. ;P **

**In fact, I'm even considering rating this from T to M, any thoughts?**

**Just remember that, you have to get through the mud and the blood, to get to the soft grass on the other side.**

**I've also glazed over Godric's Hollow, Ron returning and the meeting with Xenophilius Lovegood, because it's not vitally important to this story, and I'm assuming that the reader has read the Deathly Hallows.**

**So here is the final chapter!**

* * *

Potterwatch had grown considerably since Marcena first started. There were around thirty employees, some of them field reporters and some news room reporters. It had been impossible to hold down the job at the tea house, so Marcena had to make a full time commitment to Potterwatch. Two wealthy donors from Morocco and Turkey had invested a sum of capital to keep Potterwatch afloat and able to carry out its investigations; Kingsley had assured them that these donors could be trusted as they themselves had lived under and survived a regime of a Wizard Dictator, and they believed that one day, the Thicknesse regime will fall. In the mean time, Potterwatch was needed. The salary was still pretty low, as the management had no idea how long they would have to keep the clandestine nature up for, but there were plenty of opportunities for meeting new people, colleagues and giving something back to the world- the truth.

Now, Marcena had someone to take under her wing: Cho Chang, also known as Birdie. The Snatchers were a group of thugs, employed by Voldemort and led by Fenrir Greyback, to hunt down and arrest truants, Muggle-borns or any blood traitors. Ever since Diablus had introduced compulsory conscription, most people had two choices: either do two years of military service, as Diablus slave, or do another year of education and one year of service; neither were good, as Hogwarts was run by the cruel and wicked man, who had taken Albus Dumbledore's life: Severus Snape. No doubt, he ran the school with an iron fist, with Amycus and Alecto Carrow by his side. Many people had run from the school they once felt safe at, while being covered in cuts, bruises and burns, while refusing to say exactly what had happened. Some had found Potterwatch, while others were still wandering and under constant danger of being arrested by Snatchers.

Today, the girls were by an abandoned field with a wearing statue of Boudica, the Iceni Queen, riding a chariot and lance drawn, glaring at anyone who dared to pass by. Concealed in their Cloaks, they were laying in wait for a unit of Snatchers, who would patrol by with a few prisoners, suspected of being truants or Muggle-borns.

"So, what now?" Cho whispered.

"We wait," Marcena murmured back. In a few minutes, a group of three wizards came into view. They were tall, dirty and very smelly, the girls had to struggle to not retch in disgust. They dragged a red haired guy with them and thrust him on the ground, before kicking his side, as he winced in pain, while they smirked with heartlessness. The first Snatcher pointed two wands, his own and the victim's, and spat at him.

"Your name, ginger-pube?" he demanded.

"What do we do?" Cho queried.

Marcena took a deep breath; she had to make a judgement, there were two of them, concealed, and three of the Snatchers. However, the idea of these Snatchers ganging up, spitting on and humiliating this poor guy, who looked like he had been sleeping rough, made her really uneasy.

"Just follow my lead," she replied, drawing her wand.

"Are you a deaf dumbo?" jeered the leader, kicking him again.

"St-stan!" gasped the man. "Stan Shunpike!" Immediately, Marcena's heart skipped a beat. She had gotten closer, and realised that this was definitely not Stan Shunpike, this was Ron Weasely! He was supposed to be at home suffering from spattergroit!

"Is he really?" the second one asked.

"No!" the third one barked. "He's a filthy liar! I say we lock him up and have some fun practicing the Cruciatus Curse on him!"

_"Confundo!" _Marcena hissed.

"What did you say to me?" growled the first abruptly.

"What are you on about?" laughed the third. "I didn't-"

"Don't you lie to me!" the second yelled. "You was chatting crap about me yesterday, behind me back!" He lunged for the third one and began a spell of coarse language and vulgarities. While they were bickering, Ron thrust his fist so hard and deep into the first one's groin, that even Marcena winced mentally. Ron grabbed the two wands, stunned the second and third, before Apparating away.

Marcena grinned, very pleased with her work.

"I'm going to snap them," Cho informed, edging over to the fallen Snatchers.

"No, not yet!" Marcena refused. But Cho had already moved into the proximity of the Snatcher, who seemed to realise that he had company.

"Who's there?" he snarled. His initial ignorance subsided for vigilance, as he began fumbling around. Before anything could be done, he slashed his tar brushed hand and ripped of Cho's Cloak.

"Well, well, well," he jeered, shoving her down, and pointing his wand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Marcena incapacitated him, as he just fell back, bound and powerless. She helped Cho up, and ensured that she was all right, before snapping a picture of each of them with her pocket camera. She wiped his recollection with a Memory Charm, before taking Cho by the hand and jogging away, Cloak drawn over them.

"I'm so sorry, Verdadera," Cho apologised. "I really-"

"It's OK, Birdie, you're still learning," Marcena said kindly. "Just remember to be more careful next time."

"So, are we going to publish these photos, now?"

"Back at HQ, yes," Marcena answered, preparing to Apparate to their next patrol point.

"So how will people know that that's what they look like?"

"We'll put up the pictures at a well known location, like Diagon Alley, or King's Cross," Marcena smiled. "Remember, we do a great job, warning people and reminding them."

They Apparated to a new location, just outside a cobblestone library and walked on a few yards, before Cho asked the burning question.

"That was Ron Weasely, wasn't it?"

Marcena nodded solemnly.

"Isn't he supposed to be at home? Or with Harry?" Cho enquired quietly.

"I don't know," said Marcena. "I honestly don't know, wherever he is, I hope he's safe and his friends are safe.

"So, Birdie," she said, halting. "Ready to have a look at our next Snatcher patrol?"

* * *

_4th March 1999_

_It's been a while since my last bad dream, the one where I see Nessa's pale and dying face, or the one with the man with the silver mask and hood._

_As a matter of fact, Serenity the dolphin came back. She told me telepathically (how exactly I don't know) that something beautiful was coming, and that I would learn to be at peace with myself._

_Ron returned a few weeks ago. I'm glad he did, this journey was a tad more drab without him. What's more is that Harry and Ron managed to destroy the Horcrux in Slytherin's Locket, with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor! How it got into the lake? I don't know. Who sent the Patronus of a doe? I don't know. But I think we are being watched. Maybe not by a Death Eater, but by someone who hasn't or doesn't want to show themselves. Maybe it's Legorio, or one of the Elves?_

_Xenophilius Lovegood nearly sold us out, because he thought that they would release Luna in return for our heads. Wherever she is, I hope she survives and knows that we're thinking of her. One day, we will rescue her. The sooner the better, I do not like the idea of anyone being left to rot or be tortured, physically and mentally, by the regime, especially not her. She'll be good to have on our journey, as many hands make light work._

_Mr Lovegood did tell us about the Deathly Hallows- the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. The three things that are said to make one a master over death._

"Tell me you're not still thinking about that!" Hermione pleaded, sitting beside him, while he was on sentry duty.

Gallardo looked up from his journal, took of his black framed specs and smiled. "It's a nice night, don't you think?" Sure enough, it was. The skies were clear, revealing a deep navy velvet which cushioned numerous stars, that shone over them.

"Yeah, for March," Hermione assented. "But, seriously, don't try and change the subject. Do you really want us to get distracted from Horcruxes?"

"Tea?" Gallardo smiled, offering her a cup, with her preferred dose of glucose. She frowned, but accepted; he knew that she was getting wound up, but he was loving it, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hermione, I don't think Dumbledore gave you that book, with the symbol drawn on it, so you could read us bedtime stories," Gallardo chuckled. "Although, I miss Mama, God, I do... it's been ages since any of us have had a bedtime story read to us."

"Well, that just means that some people _believe_ in the Hallows," Hermione protested. "Doesn't mean that they're real!"

"So why not rule it out?" Gallardo asked. "Maybe this can help us with the Horcrux puzzle."

Hermione sighed and gazed into the orange flames before her. "I just don't want us to get her hopes up, only to be shattered at the last minute, like it's happened in the past."

"I know," Gallardo concurred. "But, I have a good feeling about the near future. Did I tell you that I dreamt of the dolphin again?"

"No," Hermione said.

"She told me that something beautiful is coming, something that'll make us all really happy, might even lead to the end of this war!"

"That is a nice thought," she agreed.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

_8th March 1999_

A sudden scream pierced the air, it belonged to a man; the scream followed a flurry of angry yells and shouting.

Marcena grabbed Cho's hand and dashed in the direction of the noise, hearts racing, legs sprinting through the forest of compact trees. Their cautious part told them to stay away and not tempt fate; however, they were investigative journalists, and the acute curiosity pulled them in the direction of the sunlight. They heard the sound of jeering and then a cracking sound of someone Apparating. But when they reached the open field, they saw something that shocked them into terror and panic. Two bodies lay on the ground, one belonged to a chubby man in his fifties or sixties, whilst the other belonged to a curly brown haired man. Both lay with their wands out, arms outstretched, and eyes open, but the life had already gone. There was a third body, of a goblin that neither recognised. There five sets of footprints coming from Ted Tonks' group, two of which were considerably smaller. The earth also bore the bruises of a dozen of heavy boot prints.

Marcena's legs started shaking and her breathing quickened. She knew that they were Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell; she wanted to throw up, but she looked away to find Cho struggling to be able to stand, so she steadied her and walked them both into the woods.

"Here, have some water," she exhaled.

"H-how do you get used to it?" Cho stammered. "Seeing people die?"

"You don't," Marcena said honestly. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and put the Muffling Charm around them, before taking out a small mirror. "This is Verdadera and Birdie to River, Verdadera and Birdie to River, do you copy?"

_"Copy you, I do!" _Lee Jordan answered, appearing in the mirror.

"River, we've uncovered a possible skirmish between the Snatchers and some others," Marcena informed. "Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell and a goblin have been killed."

_"I'm really sorry to hear that," _Lee said.

"Judging by their footprints, there were two others with them, I think they've been captured, River."

_"Verdedera, are you two safe from danger?"_

"Yes, River, but I think I can follow them with an Apparation Residue Detector. I'm not sure about taking Birdie with me; there were about a dozen Snatcher footprints. Can you give us some backup?"

Lee paused for a moment before replying. _"Well... I don't think that we have anyone free at the moment, but I will send someone along as soon as I can. Are you all right to go a little way alone?"_

Marcena held her breath; she hadn't been this conflicted in a while. "Yeah, Lee, I'll be fine."

"No, I should come with you!" Cho insisted.

"No, Birdie, this is way more dangerous than you've ever come across, it's not safe for you to come!" Marcena refused. "River's right, I'll have to follow and wait for back up. It'll be all right." She cracked a smile over her terrified heart. "You should get back to HQ."

Cho nodded reluctantly and Apparated away. Marcena sighed with some relief.

_"OK, Verdadera, when you're there, let us know your location and we'll send someone across as soon as we can. Good luck!"_

"Thanks," Marcena said, putting the mirror away. She pulled herself off the ground begging her nerves to not get the better of her. She didn't have long to act.

Marcena strode to over to the spot where they had just Apparated from; she dug the small Apparation Residue Detector, which was like a pot plant light, into the ground and looked for the signals of departure. Her heart skipped a beat, as a very strong signal was projected- the hologram looked like some shipyard, somewhere in Plymouth. That's where she needed to go. Casting the Cloak over her head and pulling the device up, she allowed it to transport her to her destination- alone and amongst the thugs.

A gush of wind pulled her into a place, where the marine air greeted her, but the day was grey and serious, the cry of gulls echoed like a distress call. In the distance, she could see a group of Snatchers manhandling a tall Afro-Caribbean guy, who she recognised as Dean Thomas. Next to him, a small goblin was being carried, like chattel, and groaning in pain.

Marcena edged closer, shielding herself from view behind the many boxes of cargo on the shipyard (she had taken off her Invisibility Cloak and held it under her arm for maneuvrability).

"You, my boys, get the honour of being the first to on board this baby, despite your filthy blood!" said a Snatcher, who she realised was Fenrir Greyback, the vicious and bloodthirsty leader of the gang. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw a huge ship approaching the docks, but there was something really eerie and rotten about this decaying and wearing ship, its mere presence sent a ghastly chill down her spine. Then she realised what it was- it was a prison ship!

These ships had been used in the past to take people away to far and distant places, where nobody would know who they were or enquire about their absence or detention without trial. She knew that once the ship had been boarded and sailed, it would take nothing short of a miracle to bring you back.

Marcena took a deep breath and raised her wand. _"Aguatsunam!" _she hissed. She really had to focus, but she could feel her wand vibrating and warming up. With a release of her wand, the waves charged without mercy at the prison ship, bashing it through a wooden bridge, which caused a deafening crash. The ship was forced to graze a small cliff in the middle of the shipyard, before a number of the crew abandoned it by jumping into the water before cursing at the temperature and swimming to the docks, and the mast of the ship came crashing down, rendering it beyond use.

"What the hell?" shouted a tall Snatcher with dreadlocks and a beard.

"I'm sorry, Dean. And Mr Goblin," she apologised. Now the gush of freezing cold water leapt on the Snatchers, and inevitably, Dean and the Goblin, making them cry out in shock, annoyance and distress.

Marcena smiled at herself, before casting a few protective spells over her area, but she forgot to apply _Muffliato_, which she would come to regret, but in the grand scheme of things, perhaps it was right that she didn't. She took out her mirror and shook it to contact Lee.

"This is Verdadera to River, do you copy?"

_"River's busy, but this is Romulus, go on, Verdadera," _Lupin's voice replied cheerfully.

"Romulus, those two survivors were Dean Thomas and a Goblin, I'm sorry, but I don't know his name," Marcena relayed.

_"It's OK, Verdadera. Where are you now?" _Lupin said.

"I'm in the Plymouth Agen Bay," she confirmed, by reading a sign above her. "They were about to board a prison ship, which I've managed to impede for the time being, but I could really do with-"

A sharp pain stung her to cry out in pain, she rolled aside and saw before her a man in red robes, bronze armour and hood. She gasped, realising that he had discovered her hiding place. She jumped to her feet and darted behind a crate, which ended up being blown to fragments, grazing her with splinters. Before she could Apparate, the crate next to her also burst into pieces as she was thrown back, bruised and in acute pain.

_"Flipendo!" _Marcena exclaimed, striking her adversary in the chest, as he fell to the ground. She rushed to collect her Cloak and mirror, which had fallen when she had been ambushed. Marcena was barely a few feet across when the rough hands of the red robed soldier grappled her hair and chequed scarf. She cried out, as these hands flung her to the ground, landing her painfully on her left arm.

The man pinned her down by the hair and placed one hand tightly around her neck. Marcena was terrified, this was nowhere close to how she had expected today to go, was this how she was to die?

_No! _she protested, delivering a fist into his mouth, followed by a two finger stab into his eyes, making him shout out in shock. She summoned her wand to blast him off of her before scrambling away. Once she was out of sight, she had to gasp for air and found herself shedding tears as a knot tightened in her stomach, as she realised that her forehead was bleeding and that her face, shoulders and arms were covered in bruises. She had to get out of here and fast! But before she could, she screamed as two pairs of hands grabbed her, stole her wand and roughly dragged her through a mine of broken cargo before the cackling voice of a wet, cold and brutal Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, well, well," Greyback sneered. "We finally have a _pretty girl_ to my collection!"

* * *

"Tell me that this is a joke!" Lupin demanded.

"I-I can't," Lee stammered. "I'm so sorry!"

They were back in the Potterwatch HQ and things did not look well. Cho was crying, as Katie tried to comfort her. Tom Daniels, Penelope Llewis and Yulia Schreiber listened in intently, but these were only those present now; later today the whole of the Potterwatch crew would hear that Verdadera was missing in action.

"You let her, no you told a nineteen year old girl to follow twelve thugs on her own?" Lupin fumed. "Did you consider leaving Cho here, while you gave her back up?"

Lee was silent.

"If Leono Marks was here, he'd skin you alive," Lupin hissed discreetly, before raising his voice so all could hear. "Our staff, especially field reporters, go out of their way to put themselves in danger, so we can get valuable information. The least we owe them is a duty of care." He exhaled before heading to the door.

"Well, Verdadera's last known location was the Plymouth Agen Bay. So, that's where I'm going to look for her."

"I'll come too," Tom offered.

"And me," Yulia said.

"It's my fault, so I will too," Lee said.

"No, you're needed at the station. You need to make sure that the recording that we've just done get's broadcast," Lupin said abruptly. "We'll keep you updated."

* * *

The wind raged down on Marcena, whose bare forearms shivered along with the rest of her body. She was only wearing her blue floral tunic and trousers, her red coat had been robbed by the Snatchers.

"So, sexy, who are you?" Greyback mocked.

Marcena refused to answer or even look at him, she couldn't let him see how terrified she was, of how she was torturing herself with all the things that Greyback could make her do, and she would be powerless to resist.

"Melchalot, soften her up!" Greyback ordered the Snatcher with dreadlocks. Melchalot slashed his wand and a cut appeared on Marcena's right cheek, causing her to yelp in pain and fight back the tears; she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of making her cry.

"I'll ask again, you harlot, who are you?" Greyback roared.

"C-clara," Marcena lied. "Clara Coleman."

"Clara Coleman," Greyback repeated. "Are you meant to be at school or with the cadets?"

"No, I've left," she croaked. But Melchalot slapped her contemptuously.

"Leave her alone!" Dean beseeched. "She was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time!" His plea was also met with a kick into his stomach.

"We will," Greyback smirked. He knelt down by Marcena and ran his fingers through her hair, cheek, chin and neck, while licking his lips, making her cringe at his foul smell, perverted nature and him running his hands on her fresh wounds.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What do you want, she says!" Greyback jeered, as his fellow thugs laughed. "What do I want?" He edged very close to her face, his appalling hygiene cursing her. "I just want a little love every now and then. Just a kiss, a wee kiss, that's all."

Marcena couldn't believe what she was hearing, as her fear started to become true, the worst case scenario became a little close to reality. But her desire for self-preservation told her to comply just this once, at least until her colleagues came.

"Just one, and you'll let me go?" Marcena asked desperately.

"Just one, I promise."

Closing her eyes and nose, as far as possible, she tagged her lips on his cheek and pulled back immediately. "That's your one kiss."

Greyback looked to his Snatchers. "Do you see that? This slut wants more!"

"No!" screamed Marcena, kicking herself for being so naïve, these men weren't to be trusted. "Let me go!"

"Now, my sexy, you are going to do exactly as I tell you!" Greyback ordered, placing a hand on his belt, undoing it.

"I'd rather die than touch you!" Marcena bellowed, tears falling from her eyes. It was decided, she was to die, she would face it bravely, and she was terrified. Terrified of what she would have to go through, terrified for her family, her loved ones and friends, hoping and praying that none of them would have to go through this.

Greyback stopped, looking impressed and offended at the same time. Slowly he gave a sinister and manipulative smile. "Well you're an ugly girl anyway. Lift up her top!"

"Don't you dare!" she bellowed and kicked about, but it was of no use, as three Snatchers held her and pushed her to her knees, while another exposed her heaving belly.

"What's this?" Greyback sneered, stroking a mark left of her belly.

"Birthmark," Marcena grunted, flinching away.

"How about I give you a death mark?" Greyback spat, drawing his wand. _"Cauterio!"_ The wand glowed a fiery red and flashed with twisted excitement, as its master grinned with sadistic pleasure, and the girl writhed in fearful desperation. But it was no use.

"It's OK!" Dean tried to console, as even he began to cry. "It'll be over soon! It'll be just like... childbirth!" he blurted.

Marcena had no time to roll her eyes before the wand was thrust against her flesh, which blazed with heat and fire, which sent an agonizing wave over her belly, making her scream and weep. But it was quickly over, as Greyback pulled back, prematurely. A small clear orb had turned red, as he held it in his hand.

"What's wrong?" a Snatcher asked.

"Someone has thought it funny to say the Dark Lord's name, Scabior!" Greyback growled. "Tie her up, follow me, bring her with us!"

Marcena was bound with ropes and manhandled roughly. The ground from beneath her feet vanished as she was pulled away. Her vision was too blurry from the throbbing pain rippling from her belly, she didn't even want to look at it. She couldn't stand, so fell to the ground, gasping for the air of the open wilderness. Whoever had called them away either saved her or had just damned her to wait longer for the inevitable, she couldn't hear the threats that Greyback was making at a tent that was pitched in the centre.

"Marcena, are you OK?" Dean muttered worriedly.

"I'd like... to see you... go through childbirth, you idiot," she panted with a weak smile, even though her heart raced like an athlete.

The tent had caught fire, and four people were dragged out. Greyback and Scabior were shouting at two of them, a red haired man and an auburn haired woman. The man tried to defend the woman, but Scabior punched him deep in the stomach, while two others restrained him. Melchalot was interrogating a black haired guy and it wasn't going well.

Marcena shiverred in the cold, the goosebumps flaring up on the the three quarters of her bare arm, but she couldn't envelope them around herself without the ropes digging into her burn and agonising her more. Instead, she decided that it would be best to just breathe and accept whatever was to come. She started thinking of all her loved ones, and whether she gave them an adequate goodbye, as she may never see them again, in this life at least.

Just then, the new four prisoners were to be bound. The black haired guy was tied with Marcena, and she didn't have the heart to welcome him to her and Dean's little gang.

The Snatchers had retreated to debate about something important, while her co-prisoner turned to her.

"Hey, it's going to be OK," he said, in a voice that she could swear that she recognised. She made an effort to turn around and have a look at his face and was shocked to silence. Granted that he looked a little more tired and more injured than usual, and that she would have preferred to see him under happier circumstances, her heart jumped in awe and she found herself smiling like she hadn't for a very long time; her eyes shone with joy and her grin brightened up. He reflected it back, his expression going from worry to joy, and it felt like her heart could feel warm again.

"Hello, Marcena," Gallardo Eagle said weakly, beating her to it. Eight years and he still had that shade of shyness and sweetness in his voice. "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Marcena replied. "I don't know if you've heard of Potterwatch? But I'm a field reporter and I was tracking the disappearance of Dean Thomas."

"So, hang on, Lee- I mean River sent you on the front line all on your own?" Gallardo asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah, but it's fine, I wanted to go." Her expression turned more fearful. "But they can't know that, they can't know what I do."

"I won't let that happen," Gallardo promised, holding her hand, causing her to blush. The squeeze of his hand filled her with energy she thought she had lost, it cushioned the pain on her body and filled her heart with a contentment that she could not explain. If they had to all die here, together, Marcena would willingly settle for just that.

"You haven't changed one bit," she said honestly.

"Crisis, mate," the red haired guy, who turned out to be Ron, said rolling his eyes. He was bound with Hermione, next to them was someone who looked like Harry, but his face was swollen like a giant bee had stung him; he was tied with Dean Thomas.

"Not a bad haul for one night," Greyback said. "Five truants, a Mudblood and a goblin!"

_[Marcena, I'm using thought speak; do you trust me?] _Gallardo's voice sounded in her head.

She nodded, looking a little surprised that he could use thought speak communication, wondering where exactly he had been taught it.

_[Good, they're going to ask questions and find out that Harry is with us, we need to stop that. I need you to focus, clear your mind completely, ignore everything else. I need you to conjure up your Patronus; all you have to do is to imagine it. Do that for me, please.] _

Marcena took a deep breath and focused on her Dolphin Patronus, she tried to forget everything- her pain, her joy and her fear.

After a few minutes of trying, the horizon seemed to nurture their escape. Two silver figures started to form in the distance, they were slowly but gradually galloping towards where the companions were held. However, the silver aura seemed to fade slowly and gradually.

Greyback was waving a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in Hermione's face.

"I say that's Potter, plus his wand, that's two hundred thousand Galleons. Now if you all are too gutless to claim with me, then I guess the prize is mine!" Greyback said.

"Too late," Marcena whispered softly. Despite their best efforts, they had been found out; Harry Potter sat bound, less swelled, with his glasses and looked defeated.

"What did you say?" Greyback demanded.

"Nothing," Marcena said quickly, still scared of his lecherous eyes.

"Good, well the prize is mine I guess. If I'm lucky... I'll get both girls thrown in with me, to satisfy all my hungers!"

None of the companions felt comfortable by that remark, especially as Greyback went as far as sniffing Hermione like a Rivarian dog about to devour its prey, and touching her chest, above her bosoms, with his dirty fingernails.

"You've already caught us, so why humiliate us like a cowardly bully?" Marcena yelled suddenly, as her fear subsided with anger.

There was a moment of silence, broken by Greyback slapping her hard on the cheek, forcing her to regret her outburst.

"Speak only when spoken to, bitch!" the werewolf grabbed her cheek in his sweaty hand, before clutching her hair. "You have a very tasty neck and tits, don't you?"

There are some days that, despite seeming otherwise or even insignificant, turn out to be central, imperative and pivotal in shaping the course of the future. So much so, that grandparents, who tell their grandchildren these stories, will point to these days and moments and say "this is where it all began, this is where it changed". The 8th March 1999 was one of these days, where one moment would seem to be, in hindsight, at least to some, the most pivotal point of the Second Wizarding War.

This began with the moment Gallardo Eagle, exactly like his grandfather would have done, decided that Greyback's savagery had gone on far too long, and he did something that most sane people, who were present, would have thought him completely insane for even attempting.

"Fenrir Greyback, I challenge you to a duel!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_"What we learned as children, that one plus one equals two, we now know to be false- one plus one equals one. We even have a word for when you plus another equals one: that word is love."  
_

_Life TV Series, Season Two Finale._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, that's it, Luz en el Oscuro- Part 2- Rage of the Wilderness is finally over! But as you can guess, the story goes on and is not even close to finishing._  
_**

**Once again, sorry for the disturbing scene, I just wanted to show the dirty ways of the Snatchers, and it gave me no pleasure to put one of my favourite characters through that. Like I said, you have to make it through the mud and the blood to reach the green grass.**

**The next book will be called Amor y Libertad (Love and Freedom), where Gallardo is forced to make a choice between two things, where choosing one over the other can have equally disastrous consequences.**

** I hope you follow that one too, it should be up by this weekend.**

**So, what do you think?**


End file.
